Down with Love
by nona fergie kennedy
Summary: Untuk CherryFoxy13/Sakura hanya ingin sebuah kebebasan, tapi kenyataan jauh dari yang ia harapkan/ "Sakura-chan perkenalkan inilah teman yang akan menemanimu selama satu bulan,"/Prekuel Naisho no Jikan/Chapter 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1 : Kesepakatan

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: OOC, Typo, Mainstream

...

Sakura baru saja melangkah keluar dari rumahnya, dihadapannya sudah ada pemuda berambut pirang yang berdiri sambil memamerkan senyum lebar padanya.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-chan."

Sakura menghela napas berat; pemuda yang tadi menyapanya adalah Naruto yang mengakui cinta padanya sejak satu bulan yang lalu setelah pernyataan cinta 'salah kirim'-nya kepada pemuda itu. Sakura berpikir ia tidak akan berhubungan lagi dengan pemuda itu dan lagi mereka berdua kelasnya sangat jauh, ia kelas 2-A sementara Naruto menduduki kelas paling bontot kelas 2-F; ternyata pemikirannya salah besar kejadian satu bulan itu justru menjadikan titik awal benih-benih cinta Naruto tumbuh terhadapnya.

Semua teman-teman sekelasnya menilai Naruto begitu imut melihat pengejaran cinta Naruto padanya bahkan ada beberapa gadis yang secara pribadi menaruh suka tetapi berbeda bagi Sakura, baginya pengejaran Naruto adalah mimpi terburuk yang ingin cepat-cepat ia akhiri.

"Kau cantik sekali hari ini, Sakura-chan,"

Dan yap, mimpi ini pun terus berlanjut. Sakura bertanya-tanya kapan ini akan segera berakhir.

Ah, sudahlah.

Sakura tidak menjawab, melengos pergi menuju sekolahnya.

"Oi, Sakura-chan tunggu aku," kata Naruto di belakang, ia melipat tangan di depan dadanya. "Padahal aku sudah menunggu selama satu jam buat bisa berangkat bareng. Jangan cuek dong."

"Siapa yang ingin ditunggu olehmu, hah?" tanya Sakura emosi.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto melancarkan ekspresi puppy eyes no jutsu andalannya. Berharap emosi Sakura teredam.

Sakura yang melihatnya membuang wajahnya malu sambil mendecak sebal. "Ck,"—ia memang ingin 'mimpi' ini segera berakhir tetapi tak punya kemampuan untuk melawannya, karena satu, ekspresi Naruto yang tadi itu, imut sekali. Setiap kali ia membentak atau menolak Naruto, pastilah pemuda itu memasang tampang 'imut' tadi, yang membuat para teman-teman sekelasnya membela cinta Naruto yang 'tertindas' olehnya.

Padahal mereka semua temannya bukan teman Naruto tetapi bukannya membelanya justru malah membela Naruto.

"Kenapa harus membelamu? Kau menikmati digoda Naruto kan? Coba deh lihat cermin gimana wajahmu sekarang. Merona hebat loh."

Begitulah, perkataan salah satu temannya yang ia tanya, tentu Sakura membantahnya keras-keras, tetapi eskipun mati-matian membantah jika sewaktu digoda pipinya selalu memerah, Sakura tidak memungkiri jika pernyataan tersebut memang benar, karena jantungnya pun berdegub kencang sebagai bukti nyata pernyataan tersebut; dan lagi, ia adalah seorang gadis, tentu tersentuh dengan hal-hal yang imut dan romantis.

Tapi kembali lagi ke awal, alasan terkuatnya untuk tidak jatuh ke cinta Naruto adalah satu, karena Sasuke direbut oleh adik Naruto. Dan itu dalam waktu sekejap, satu bulan saja, berbeda dengannya yang sudah hampir dua tahun mengejar cinta Sasuke namun tidak kunjung dibalas oleh pemuda itu, dan tidak lama setelahnya Naruto menyatakan cinta padanya, tentu saja ia menolak; mana mungkin ia menjalin cinta dengan kakak 'gadis itu' yang sudah merebut Sasuke darinya.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, dan berbalik menghadap Naruto. "Naruto, apa penolakanku masih belum jelas?" tanyanya serius. "Ini sudah terlalu lama kan? Apa kau tidak lelah? Hah?"

Wajah Naruto yang tadinya 'imut' berubah serius seperti halnya Sakura. "Aku tidak pernah lelah, Sakura-chan. Kau tahu itu, kan?" tanyanya balik, lalu menutup kedua mata birunya. "Kalau aku memang sudah kelelahan mengejar Sakura-chan, aku takkan mungkin tetap menunggu pagi hari di depan rumah Sakura-chan untuk berangkat sekolah bersama."

"Jangan lupa sarapan pagi bersama," tambah Sakura jengkel; terkadang jika Naruto terlalu pagi datang, ibunya akan menawarkan untuk sarapan pagi bersama, bahkan sampai-sampai kedua orang tuanya memanjakan Naruto dengan penuh cinta, seperti contohnya mengambilkan makanan yang hendak dimakan oleh pemuda itu, usut punya usut alasan mengapa kedua orang tuanya begitu baik pada Naruto karena kedua orang tuanya dan kedua orang tua Naruto mengembangkan bisnis restoran bersama-sama, dan ayah Naruto, Minato itu atasan ayahnya.

Makanya setelah tahu Naruto naksir berat padanya, kedua orang tuanya langsung menyetujuinya tanpa peduli pendapat akan perasaannya yang datar-datar saja, bahkan orang tuanya sempat berpendapat ingin ia dan Naruto menikah setelah lulus sekolah nanti.

Ampun deh.

"Lagi pula Sakura-chan, aku ini tampan, seksi, tinggi, tajir, pintar, dan keren. Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak tertarik padaku?" tanya Naruto pede.

Satu kedutan muncul di dahi Sakura. "Kalau memang ada lelaki yang sesempurna itu, aku mau bertemu dengannya," katanya jengkel. "Kau bangga sekali dengan penampilan sederhana begitu. Ngaca dong."

Sesuai yang perintahkan Sakura, Naruto mengeluarkan cermin kecil di saku bajunya—memandang wajahnya sambil mengelus-elus dagunya penuh rasa bangga. "Ah, aku memang tampan,"

Sakura bergidik kemudian memutar bola matanya dan melanjutkan kembali langkahnya yang tadi terhenti; inilah alasan lain ia tidak mau menerima cinta Naruto. Langkahnya terhenti ketika Naruto menarik tangannya—membuat mata hijaunya kembali beradu pandang dengan mata biru jernih Naruto. "Oi Naruto, lepaskan aku." katanya dengan pipi merona, malu sebab semua pejalan kaki mulai memfokuskan mata ke arahnya.

Naruto menggeleng. "Sakura-chan, beritahu aku, bagaimana caranya agar kau mau menerimaku?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan matanya; ia tidak senang dengan situasi ini, wajah Naruto terlihat sangat serius itu membuat degub jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

'Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi gugup?' Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Kalau memang adikku yang membuatmu sedih sampai sekarang, maka aku sebagai kakaknya yang akan membuatmu bahagia, dattebayo!" kata Naruto lagi, lantang dan keras.

Sakura menatap Naruto sekarang, penuh amarah. "Jangan membuat lelucon konyol denganku."

"Siapa yang membuat lelucon konyol?" Naruto bertanya-tanya. "Aku ini serius padamu Sakura-chan, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu. Aku belum pernah merasakan—"

"Aku pergi!" potong Sakura ketus, tapi wajahnya merona merah.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto mencoba menghentikan laju langkah Sakura lagi.

"Kalau memang kau ingin aku mengakuimu,"

"Eh?"

"Janganlah berpikir bodoh," lanjut Sakura serius sambil menatap dalam sepasang mata biru di depannya. "Karena aku benci lelaki yang seperti itu."

Naruto terdiam.

Sakura memandang sesaat, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya lagi sambil bergumam tak jelas. Kalau terus-terus bertengkar seperti ini bisa-bisa terlambat masuk sekolah. Sakura benci dihukum.

"Kalau begitu, kalau aku giat belajar dan mendapatkan ranking satu. Sakura-chan mau menerimaku? Memelukku? Menciumku? Menjadi pacarku?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Ya, ya, ya!" sahut Sakura ikut bertubi-tubi, jengkel; haruskah pemuda itu mengucapkannya dengan begitu kencang? Jika terus-terusan seperti ini, telinganya tidak bisa bertahan dan lagi semua orang yang melewatinya mulai berbisik-bisik.

Aib seumur hidup. Si Naruto ini benar-benar tidak mengerti situasi.

Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, dan menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura lagi erat.

"Oi, Naruto." Sakura mulai memprotes, malu.

"Sakura-chan siap-siap saja ok?" tanya Naruto semangat.

"Heh?" Sakura bengong.

"Rasa cherry atau strawberry ya, Sakura-chan."

"Apa sih?" Sakura bertanya tak mengerti.

"Tentu saja 'kiss', aku ingin dua rasa itu," jelas Naruto bahagia sambil memonyongkan bibirnya, lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sakura sambil bersenandung ria.

Sakura masih membeku di tempatnya berdiri, mencerna kata-kata yang barusan di ucapkan Naruto.

"..."

Blush.

"EHHH!"

Memangnya Naruto mengucapkan kiss?

.x.

"Wah," Sakura mendesah bahagia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding—menikmati udara sore yang hangat menerpa kulitnya.

Ah, betapa ia merindukan saat-saat seperti ini.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali Sakura. Ada apa nih?" tanya Ino, duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Naruto," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Kenapa dengan dia?"

"Naruto sudah tidak menggangguku lagi," sahut Sakura super bahagia. "Akhirnya aku 'bangun' juga dari mimpi buruk ini." lanjutnya.

Semenjak 'deklarasi' tadi pagi, Naruto sama sekali tidak menemuinya bahkan batang hidung pemuda itu pun tidak tertangkap mata hijaunya, yang berarti Naruto menganggap serius 'candaannya'.

Candaan? Bagi Sakura, tidak mungkin Naruto bisa menjadi pintar dan mendapat ranking satu, ulangan tengah semester akan diadakan dua minggu lagi, mana ada yang bisa mendapat ranking satu dalam dua minggu, pasti tidak ada persiapan yang matang dari Naruto dan lagi, yang Naruto tahu itu kan cuma bermain dan menggodanya.

Jelas tidak mungkin, kan?

Kebebasan tinggal sebentar lagi ia dapatkan.

Sakura tidak sabar untuk mendapatkannya.

"Si Naruto ya?" Ino bersenandung ria, membuat Sakura menaikan sebelah matanya. "Dia boleh juga buat dijadikan pacar."

"H—EH?" Sakura berseru keras, terkejut dengan 'pengakuan' dadakan Ino. "Sejak kapan kau tertarik padanya? Shikamaru mau dikemanakan, hah?" tanyanya.

"Becanda kok," kata Ino tak tertarik. "Kau tidak perlu semarah itu padaku,"

Pipi Sakura merona seketika, antara malu dan marah. "A, apa maksudmu? Aku tidak marah!"

Ino menghela napas kecil. "Heh? Sungguh?" tanyanya. "Tapi aku salut loh padamu Sakura, Naruto sekeren itu pun masih bukan tipemu." lanjutnya. "Naruto itu ibarat Leonardo DiCaprio yang tidak pernah memenangkan piala oscar, dan piala oscar itu adalah kau."

"Apanya sih yang keren?" kata Sakura sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Bagiku dia itu pemuda yang bodoh, berisik, dan pecinta ramen." jelasnya. "Dan Leonardo menang oscar tahun ini tahu!"

"Aku juga heran kenapa dia bersikap begitu kekanakan di depanmu," kata Ino. "Dan ya, memang benar dia memenangkan oscar, setelah 12 tahun menunggu. Apa kau juga akan begitu pada Naruto?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Naruto kan ketua klub kyudo. Dia juga sering memenangi kejuaraan tingkat nasional. Punya daya konsentrasi yang sangat tinggi, baik, dan penolong. Banyak yang menaruh hati padanya," jelas Ino panjang lebar. "Tapi dia malah memilih gadis biasa sepertimu," lanjutnya kecewa.

"Maaf deh, aku gadis biasa," sahut Sakura dengan 'senyuman'—tunggu sebentara! "Apa katamu tadi? Naruto ketua klub kyudo?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Bukankah ketua klub kyudo dipegang Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura, masih tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak tahu berita ini ya?" Ino bertanya balik.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mengetahuinya—semenjak secara 'official' Sasuke bilang tengah berpacaran dengan adik Naruto, ia kehilangan semangat mencari berita pemuda itu lagi. Yang ada di pikiran Sakura hanya belajar dan mencari cara agar Naruto menyerah soalnya.

"Naruto mengalahkan Sasuke saat bertanding kyudo tahun lalu, jadinya posisi ketua yang tadinya dipegang Sasuke jatuh ke Naruto, ada rumor yang beredar kencang bahwa Sasuke sengaja mengalah karena tidak ingin Naruto tidak merestui hubungannya dengan adiknya. Itu cuma rumor sih, intinya Naruto mengalahkan Sasuke anak jenius kelas 2-A kebanggaan kita," jelas Ino panjang lebar.

Sakura mengerjap. Ia tidak tahu jika Naruto sehebat itu—selama ini ia memang tidak mencari informasi soal Naruto karena pemuda itu bukan tipenya dari 'look'. Yang ia tahu Naruto pemuda yang bodoh di kelas 2-F.

Sekarang ia mengetahui sedikit tentang Naruto—ia merasa sedikit err—kagum?

Sakura menggeleng.

Tidak mungkin. Perasaan yang dirasakannya pasti hanyalah perasaan terkejut karena mengetahui orang seperti Naruto pun punya kelebihan, bukan perasaan untuk mengagumi. Pasti bukan.

"Lalu kenapa? Dia tetap tidak keren di mataku," kata Sakura dengan pandangan mengejek.

Ino menyipitkan mata birunya tak suka. "Sakura, bagaimana kalau kau lihat saja sendiri?"

"Ho? Mau seperti apa pun aku takkan suka padanya, tapi baiklah," kata Sakura sambil mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh, kemudian berjalan ke tempat ruang klub kyudo berada.

Ino mengikuti dari belakang, memerhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura. "Kau tahu tidak Sakura kalau ucapanmu itu menyakitkan?" tanyanya serius.

"Eh?"

"Makanya aku selalu heran Naruto tetap bertahan memperjuangkanmu, padahal bagi kami, fans-nya merasa ucapanmu selalu menyakitkan."

"Fans-nya—?" Sakura bergumam sweatdrop. "Ino jangan katakan padaku kau—?"

"Ya," Ino mengangguk yakin. "Tidak boleh ya?"

"Bukan begitu," sahut Sakura kikuk. "Aku cuma kaget saja kok, kau kan cuma cinta Shikamaru,"

"Rasa sukaku terhadap Naruto dan Shikamaru itu sangat berbeda," terang Ino jujur.

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Sakura, kalau kau memang tidak suka pada Naruto, katakan padanya, jangan buat harapan palsu," kata Ino memberi nasihat.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali bukan?" Sakura bertanya balik, memegang keningnya, mengingat pengakuan-pengakuan cinta Naruto padanya. "Dianya saja yang tidak mau menurut." tambahnya suram.

Ino mendahului Sakura, lalu berhenti dihadapan gadis itu—secara refleks Sakura pun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memamerkan senyum manis di bibirnya. "Ne, Sakura? Kalau aku bilang mau menyatakan cintaku pada Naruto, tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Menyatakan cinta pada—Naruto?" Sakura bergumam.

Ino mengangguk, masih dengan senyum manisnya.

Sakura terdiam, lalu tertunduk mengepalkan tangan di dadanya—kenapa hatinya tiba-tiba terasa begitu sakit? Tidak mungkin kan ia patah hati—? Tidak mungkin! Tiga detik kemudian, Sakura mengerutkan alis jengkel, "Terserah, memangnya apa hubungannya denganku? Kalau pun cintamu terbalas itu keuntungan bagiku karena akhirnya aku bisa lepas darinya."

"Sungguh?" tanya Ino, acuh tak acuh. "Tuh, lihat kebetulan dia sedang latihan."

"Mana?" Sakura berjongkok di antara rerimbunan pohon-pohon kecil. Mata hijaunya mencari—dan menemukan sosok Naruto yang sedang berdiri berkonsentrasi penuh membidik target berupa lingkaran hitam kecil. Wajah kekanak-kanakan yang biasanya selalu menghiasi setiap kali menggodanya, kini berubah menjadi wajah yang dewasa, bahkan pakaian kyudo yang rapih membuat sosok Naruto semakin dewasa.

Ino ikutan mengintip di rerimbunan pohon-pohon kecil tanpa ada pilihan yang lain, ia akan jauh lebih senang menarik Sakura dan masuk ke ruang klub kyudo daripada bersembunyi seperti stalker begini.

Rona merah timbul di kedua pipi putih Sakura. "Ini sosok Naruto yang tidak—aku ketahui?"

Baginya Naruto itu cuma pemuda yang selalu mengejar cintanya tanpa kenal lelah. Sakura tidak tahu apa-apa lagi selain itu, karena tidak ada gunanya juga mengetahui pemuda yang berada di urutan nomor satunya soal; daftar pemuda yang tidak mungkin ditaksirnya.

Sekarang melihat Naruto yang sangat berbeda di matanya membuat degub jantungnya bekerja dua kali lipat.

Ino yang berada di sampingnya tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi sahabatnya. Rasakan.

"Sha!" teriak Naruto setelah panahnya melesat mengenai sasaran.

Sakura terpesona melihatnya, itu sebuah tembakan yang sungguh indah yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya, dan tepat sasaran juga. Terakhir kali ia melihatnya waktu memberikan semangat pada Sasuke yang mengikuti kejuaraan kyudo tingkat nasional.

Naruto menghela napas dalam sambil menurunkan busur panahnya. "Onegaishimasu," katanya pelan, lalu berjalan mengambil panah dari target. Membereskannya.

Ino menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Sepertinya Naruto latihan sendirian lagi." katanya pelan. Tidak ada respon sama sekali dari Sakura, membuat bibirnya menyeringai lebar. "Kau terpesona melihat Naruto yang keren sampai-sampai—Sakura hidungmu!"

"Eh?"

"Kau mimisan,"

"Eh?" Sakura menyentuh hidung dengan tangannya—ada bercak merah gelap di jemarinya—masih tidak percaya, ia mengeluarkan cermin di saku bajunya dan mengecek lagi—sejurus kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi panik mengetahui apa yang dikatakan Ino benar. "Akh! A—apa yang harus aku lakukan!?"

Ino segera menggeledah tasnya, lalu tas Sakura dan mendecak kesal tidak menemukan tisu. Ia lantas bangkit berdiri. "Sakura mendongaklah ke atas selama lima menit. Jangan bernapas lewat hidung, lewat mulut saja ok? Aku akan beli tisu dulu di kantin."

Sakura mengangguk, dan mematuhi perintah yang Ino berikan padanya.

Demi dewa jashin! Ini pertama kali dalam hidup Sakura, ia mengalami yang namanya mimisan, dan ini terjadi ketika ia melihat Naruto yang begitu keren tengah latihan kyudo.

Masa saking kerennya Naruto sampai membuatnya mimisan—?

Memalukan sekali. Dan Ino yang notabene-nya menggemar Naruto pasti bakalan mengejeknya habis-habisan setelah kembali membeli tisu.

'Rasanya aku mau menghilang dari sini sekarang juga!' inner Sakura berteriak penuh banjir air mata.

"Naruto-kun."

Eh?

Seorang gadis berambut oranye dikuncir dua berlari kecil menuju tempat Naruto berada—yang membuat Sakura penasaran hingga melupakan perintah Ino, rona memerah yang menghiasi pipi gadis tersebut. Pastilah gadis itu termasuk penggemar Naruto.

"Eh, Moegi. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura menganalisa nama tersebut—tidak ada yang bernama Moegi di angkatannya pastilah gadis itu adik kelasnya jika memang lebih tua dari Naruto pasti pemuda itu memanggil 'neechan'.

"Aku suka Naruto-senpai," kata Moegi merona hebat sambil menyodorkan satu bungkus kado dengan pita oranye sebagai penghiasnya.

"Eh," Naruto dan Sakura bergumam bersamaan.

Tanpa sadar tangan Sakura mencengkeram erat rok seragamnya—mata hijaunya terfokus pada wajah Naruto yang merona merah—rona merah malu-malu yang bukan muncul karenanya—sejurus kemudian rasa sakit menghantam dadanya kembali. "Aku ini—kenapa sih?" gumamnya.

Selama ini Sakura tidak punya riwayat penyakit yang berhubungan dengan hati maupun jantung. Ada apa dengan tubuhnya—?

"Maaf,"

Mata Sakura fokus lagi pada Naruto yang memasang wajah penuh penyesalan—dan sejurus kemudian rasa sakit di dadanya menghilang begitu saja; perasaannya tergantikan dengan rasa lega yang mendalam.

Sakura menyentuh dadanya; perasaan apa yang tengah dirasakannya ini—? Kenapa ia lebih bahagia melihat wajah Naruto yang murung?

Sakura yang masih termenung tidak menyadari Ino sudah kembali.

"Sakura aku bawa tisu—huwa!" Ino terkejut melihat Sakura duduk di tanah dengan darah berjatuhan di pangkuannya—menakutkan. "Aku sudah bilang padamu buat mendongak kan? Kenapa tidak menurut?"

"Maaf," kata Sakura menerima box tisu pemberian Ino.

"Dasar, sampai menetes ke rok seragammu loh," gerutu Ino berdecak pinggang. "Untunglah besok sekolah libur."

Sakura membersihkan darah di hidungnya dan juga di roknya dengan sedikit tetesan air, "Ino," panggilnya pelan.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau sering melihat itu?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk tempat dimana Naruto dan Moegi berada.

Ino mengikuti arah jari Sakura. "Hm," gumamnya pelan, berpikir. "Naruto memang kalah populer dengan Sasuke tetapi memang selalu ada yang menyatakan cinta padanya." jelasnya, lalu menatap Sakura malas. "Dan dia menolak semua gadis itu karena kau."

"—karena aku mencintai gadis lain," suara Naruto kembali terdengar.

Sakura terpaku sesaat, memandangi wajah Naruto yang serius. Barulah bangkit berdiri sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Ia merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang. "Dah, Ino." katanya sambil melambaikan tangan perlahan.

Ino hanya memandangi kepergian Sakura dengan senyuman; setelah Sakura tidak terlihat oleh matanya, ia teringat sesuatu. "Ah, toko parfait-nya!" serunya, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Sakura pasti kembali padaku jika sudah ingat."

Di sisi lain, Sakura berjalan dengan cepat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Bukan.

Ini bukan cinta.

Bukan.

Sakura tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada Naruto.

"Sakura-chan!"

Jantung Sakura seakan melompat detik itu juga mendengar suara keras Naruto. Ia menengok ke belakang mendapati Naruto tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya, pemuda itu sudah berganti pakaian seragam sekolah biasa.

"Kau menungguku selesai kegiatan klub?" tanya Naruto semangat begitu sampai dihadapan Sakura. "Aku sangat terharu, dattebayo."

Sakura menengok ke sekelilingnya—ternyata ia tepat berada di pintu ruang klub kyudo. "Kau itu percaya diri sekali ya? Aku cuma kebetulan lewat sini bukan menunggumu." sahutnya jengkel.

"Begitu," Naruto bergumam murung, lalu berubah ceria kembali. "Kalau begitu kita pulang sama-sama ya! Sakura-chan juga sudah selesai kan kegiatan klub karatenya kan?"

"Ya, aku memang sudah selesai sih, tapi..." ucapan Sakura terhenti, Ino kan mau mengajaknya ke toko parfait yang baru. "E, eh! Naruto jangan menarik tanganku seenaknya!" omelnya, terkejut tangannya ditarik tiba-tiba oleh pemuda itu.

"Sakura-chan terlalu lama mikir sih," keluh Naruto.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya—tentu saja lama, kalau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Naruto harus dipikirkannya secara matang, ia tidak mau memutuskan seenaknya. Ia tidak mau rugi lagi! Terakhir kali Naruto mengajaknya pulang bersama, setelah ia sampai di depan rumah secara iseng Naruto mendaratkan satu kecupan 'cinta' di pipinya, meninggalkan ia yang membeku sambil memegangi pipinya yang menjadi sasaran bibir pemuda itu.

Keperawanan pipinya sudah diambil secara tak 'terhormat'.

Dan hal itu membuat Sakura ingin memukul kepalanya ke dinding karena kebodohannya dulu, sudah salah memberikan surat cintanya.

Sakura berhenti merasakan Naruto berhenti melangkah, ia terkesikap ketika pemuda itu berjongkok dan mulai mengacak-ngacak isi tasnya. "Oi, apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?" tanyanya penasaran.

Naruto tidak menjawab, masih sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya, tiga detik kemudian matanya berbinar-binar, mengeluarkan sesuatu di dalam tasnya.

Sakura menaikan alisnya melihat buku biologi berada di tangan Naruto. Jadi ini yang dicari pemuda itu. "Untuk apa kau mengeluarkan buku?"

Naruto bangkit berdiri, "Tentu saja buat belajar dong, Sakura-chan. Aku mau jadi lelaki yang pintar," sahutnya dengan cengiran khasnya, lalu melangkah lagi sambil mulai membaca lembaran demi lembaran buku biologi di tangannya.

Sakura ternganga lebar mendengarnya, bahkan ia sampai membeku syok di tempatnya berdiri. Selama mengenal Naruto, tidak pernah satu kali pun pemuda itu membaca buku bahkan Naruto secara terus terang berkata pada salah seorang guru yang mengeluh padanya karena tidak fokus, bahwa pelajaran selain olah raga itu baginya membosankan.

Pipi Sakura merona.

Naruto benar-benar serius dengannya. Sedangkan tanggapannya pada Naruto cuma main. Apakah ia ini bodoh—?

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya merasakan langkah kaki Sakura sama sekali tidak terdengar oleh telinganya. Ia menoleh ke belakang. "Sakura-chan? Kenapa masih di situ?" tanyanya bingung.

Sakura mengerjap, lalu membuang mukanya malu, ia melirik Naruto melalu celah bulu matanya. "Kau itu kan baka, mana mungkin bisa jadi pintar dan merebut rangking satu."

Dan lagi, Naruto itu kakak 'gadis itu' yang sudah merebut Sasuke darinya. Ia takkan mau terjebak oleh cinta yang diberikan Naruto padanya.

"Sakura-chan kau meremehkanku sekali ya," kata Naruto melipat tangan di depan dadanya. "Kuberitahu satu hal padamu ya, begini-begini aku ini pernah juara 1 olimpiade matematika tingkat provinsi loh," jelasnya, "dan partner-ku waktu itu adalah Sasuke-teme,"

Sakura mengerjap. Ah ya, ini pemuda di depannya ini kan teman semasa kecilnya Sasuke—eh, tunggu dulu. "K, kau pernah juara olimpiade dengan Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya deg-degan.

Loh? Kenapa ia jadi deg-degan begini?

"Hm, hm," sahut Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya bangga. "Aku ini bukannya tidak mengerti pelajaran, aku hanya malas mempelajarinya jika di sekolah." jelasnya. "Aku belajar kok di rumah,"

EEEEHHH!

Sakura terbelalak terkejut, kedua tangannya ia taruh ke bibirnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara yang bisa menjatuhkan 'harga dirinya'.

Jadi Naruto itu sebenarnya pintar? Penampilan luar Naruto yang 'asal-asalan' benar-benar menipunya.

"Karena itu," Naruto mendekati Sakura, dan berhenti dihadapannya. "Siap-siap saja ya Sakura-chan," bisiknya manis.

Blush.

Sakura mendorong kasar tubuh Naruto, lalu tersadar ketika berbisik di telinganya pemuda itu juga menaruh sesuatu di tangannya, ia lantas mengecek apa yang ditaruh Naruto di telapak tangannya, takut-takut pemuda itu menaruh sesuatu yang aneh-aneh; satu buah lip blam rasa strawberry dan satu buah lip gloss rasa cherry—?

"Campurkan keduanya saja saat kita 'melakukannya' nanti ya, Sakura-chan." kata Naruto disertai senyuman.

"..."

'Tidaaaak! Ciuman pertamaku terancam!'

.x.

Ino paling benci sekali diusik oleh panggilan telepon ketika hendak mau berendam, namun ada satu lagi yaitu telepon Sakura yang memintanya untuk datang ke rumahnya sekarang juga.

"Dasar forehead, seenaknya memutuskan telepon tanpa persetujuan dulu dariku," kata Ino jengkel sambil memencet bel rumah sahabatnya dengan kasar.

Cklek.

Tanpa basa-basi Ino langsung masuk ke dalam sambil mengomel. "Kau ini tidak sopan! Mau apa sih menyuruhku kemari? Aku ini mau berendam buat kulitku yang berkeringat sehabis latihan drama."

Sakura menyipitkan mata hijaunya tak suka.

Langsung masuk ke rumah orang tanpa minta permisi atau perijinan dari pemilik rumah bisa disebut sopan tidak ya?

Sudahlah, ada yang lebih penting dari itu.

Sakura menutup pintunya rumahnya, lalu ikut duduk di sofa bersama Ino. "Kau ini penggemar Naruto kan?" tanyanya

"Ya," Ino menjawab singkat, masih jengkel acara berendamnya harus tertunda. "Lalu?"

"Memang benar dia pernah menang olimpiade bersama Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura deg-degan.

Kenapa harus deg-degan lagi, sih?

"Hm," Ino mengelus dagunya. "Dia memang pernah memenangkannya tapi itu kan cuma satu kali dan lagi sudah lama sekali. Kenapa?"

Bulir-bulir keringat keluar dari dahi Sakura, tanpa sadar kedua tangannya mengepal di atas pahanya.

Jadi apa yang dikatakan Naruto itu benar adanya.

"L, lalu n, nilai ulangannya?" kenapa sekarang jadi gagap begini?

"Hm, sebentar ya aku ingat-ingat dulu," kata Ino mengelus dagunya lagi. "Naruto itu memang bukan lelaki yang cukup menonjol soal pelajaran selain olah raga tetapi nilainya di mata pelajaran yang lain tidak pernah merah," jelasnya santai lalu menatap Sakura malas. "Makanya banyak gadis yang suka padanya termasuk aku tapi Naruto malah memilih gadis biasa sepertimu."

"Kau ini, aku ini sahabatmu tahu," sahut Sakura jengkel. Terkadang ia sebal bila Ino lebih membela Naruto dari pada ia yang sudah berteman dengannya sejak kecil.

"Cinta dan persahabatan itu kan berbeda," kata Ino sambil mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh.

Bagiamana ini? Kalau begini terus—Sakura menyentuh bibirnya—ciuman pertamanya akan diambil oleh pemuda yang tidak disukainya.

"Hm?" Ino menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah Sakura yang sedikit aneh; merona memerah sambil menyentuh bibirnya. Ia tersenyum jahil. "Kenapa dengan bibirmu? Akhirnya kau berciuman dengan Naruto?"

Blush.

"Tidak kok!" bantah Sakura keras hingga menggebrak meja. "Siapa juga yang mau mencium si Naruto-baka!"

"Heh? Sungguh? Tidak asyik ah," kata Ino malas. "Padahal ini bisa jadi berita heboh bagi penggemar seperti kami,"

"Benar. Kau penggemarnya tapi kenapa merestui cinta Naruto padaku?" tanya Sakura berdecak pinggang.

"Heh? Kau akhirnya mengakui juga ya jika perasaan Naruto padamu itu adalah cinta," kata Ino jahil. "Pastilah ada momentum yang indah pulang sekolah tadi ya? Bagi-bagilah ceritanya."

Pipi Sakura merona merah mendengarnya. "B, bukan begitu. Ah, sudahlah, jawab saja pertanyaanku, Ino-pig!"

"Yah, karena aku sudah banyak menyaksikan para gadis menyatakan cinta padanya tapi ditolak, jadi buat apa toh aku mengejarnya?" terang Ino. "Lelaki macam Naruto itu harus dibuat patah hati yang agak dalam terlebih dahulu, baru menjalin kedekatan dengannya."

Dibuat patah hati terlebih dahulu—? Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku kan sudah menolaknya berkali-kali, tapi dia tidak berubah."

"Aku tahu kok, maksudnya kalau kau memiliki pacar atau mungkin lebih bagusnya menikah dengan pemuda lain mungkin Naruto bakalan benar-benar menyerah soalmu, Sakura."

Sakura tertegun mendengarnya; Pacar—? Ia menggembungkan pipinya lagi; sejak Naruto mendeklarasikan cinta padanya, tidak ada lagi lelaki yang punya nyali mendekatinya bahkan mereka sampai menjaga jarak darinya; mungkin mereka semua takut di apa-apakan oleh Naruto yang notabene-nya seorang ketua di klub kyudo.

"Setelah dia patah hati darimu saat itu juga aku akan menjadi teman curhatannya dan akan aku utarakan perasaanku padanya setelah dia benar-benar melupakanmu," kata Ino menggebu-gebu, mata birunya berbinar-binar membayangkan skenario buatannya. "Inilah ide brilian buatanku! Hahaha!"

Sementara Sakura tertegun mendengarnya, kemudian tertunduk sambil meremas kencang ujung rok pendeknya—untuk pertama kalinya sebagai seorang sahabat, Sakura tidak menyetujui ide Ino.

Ada apa dengannya—?

"Wah, ada Ino-chan ya." kata Mebuki yang kebetulan lewat ruang tamu.

"Selamat sore bibi," kata Ino sopan sambil membungkukan badannya. Ia menyadari keanehan ibu Sakura membawa satu koper berukuran besar keluar rumah—sepertinya koper yang dibawa Mebuki akan dimasukan ke dalam mobil yang terparkir di garasi. "Pst Sakura, ibumu mau kemana membawa koper sebesar itu?" bisiknya pelan.

Sakura melipat tangan di depan dadanya, "Ayah dan ibuku mau pergi merayakan hari jadi pernikahan mereka," jawabnya jengkel. "Karena selama ini tidak pernah dirayakan di luar."

"Bukankah sudah sedikit terlambat bagi kedua orangtuamu melakukan honeymoon?" kata Ino sweatdrop.

Sakura mengangguk. Tapi memang sifat kedua orang tuanya tidak jauh berbeda dengannya, mereka bersikeras buat pergi, tujuan orang tuanya ke yokohama, kota yang di idam-idamkan kedua orang tuanya berbulan madu sejak mereka masih berpacaran.

'Aku penasaran siapa yang akan menemaniku selama satu bulan.'

Memang kedua orang tuanya akan mengambil cuti satu bulan penuh ke yokohama makanya mendengar keputusan tersebut di protesnya habis-habisan karena terlalu lama dan lagi ia tidak terlalu pandai memasak, sebagai kesepakatan, ibunya akan mengundang kenalannya yang bisa melindungi, menjaga, dan memasak untuknya.

Sakura melirik Ino. Ia tadinya sempat berpikir jika kenalan ibunya adalah Ino ternyata bukan, sikap ibunya sewaktu bertemu Ino biasa-biasa saja.

Sakura sungguh berharap teman kenalan ibunya kali ini bisa jadi teman barunya nanti bukannya menjadi musuhnya. Terakhir kali mengenalkan ia pada teman ibunya, mereka berdua berakhir menjadi musuh, jelas jadi musuh, teman ibunya itu menceritakan kejelekannya pada Sasuke yang ternyata juga naksir sama pemuda itu, tapi akhirnya Sasuke tak memilih ia maupun teman ibunya itu.

Sakura tidak sabar menyambutnya karena sore ini calon teman barunya itu bakalan datang sebelum kedua orang tuanya berangkat.

"Hey, apa tidak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi padaku?" tanya Ino.

Sakura menggeleng.

"Kalau memang begitu, aku pulang ya? Dah,"

Sakura mengantar Ino sampai pintu rumahnya, dan melambaikan tangan melihat Ino keluar rumahnya. "Hati-hati di jalan."

"Ya," sahut Ino. "Paman, bibi, aku pulang."

Mebuki menghentikan aktifitasnya, "Oh, sudah mau pulang? Tidak mau makan dulu?"

"Ya, Ino-chan tidak mau?" tanya Kizashi kali ini. "Paman yang buat loh,"

Ino yang mendengarnya jadi tergoda; ayah Sakura kan seorang chef di restoran terkenal. Kemudian ia melirik mata ke Sakura malas; anehnya bakat hebat seperti itu tidak menurun ke anaknya.

Sakura yang mendapat tatapan aneh cuma bisa memasang tampang polos tidak tahu.

Ino tertawa. "Tidak, tidak usah, paman, bibi. Ada pekerjaan penting yang harus aku lakukan,"

Sakura tertawa garing. Berendam merupakan pekerjaan penting bagi seorang Ino Yamanaka?

"Begitukah? Hati-hati ya, Ino-chan," kata Mebuki.

"Ha'i," Ino mengangguk dan keluar dari pekarangan rumah Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas kecil; akhirnya Ino pergi juga. Ia pun mulai membantu kedua orang tuanya mengangkat barang-barang ke dalam mobil—mana semuanya berat-berat, padahal cuma satu bulan pergi namun seperti mempersiapkan persediaan selama satu tahun saja.

"Akhirnya selesai juga," kata Mebuki sambil membersihkan keringat di keningnya.

"Nah, kalau begitu mari kita makan." kata Kizashi menyarankan ceria.

Sakura mengangguk semangat, tanpa basa-basi langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dan duduk dengan manis di kursi tempatnya biasa duduk untuk makan. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak memakan masakan buatan ayahnya—terakhir kali ayahnya memasak untuknya sewaktu mereka merayakan kelulusan kakaknya Shi, dan itu sudah dua tahun yang lalu.

Kali ini Kizashi mau memasak buat Sakura karena ia meminta dibuatkan makanan sebelum kedua orang tuanya pergi bulan madu. Hitung-hitung sebagai pereda kejengkelannya karena akan ditinggal sendirian selama satu bulan.

"Aku akan buat masakan spesial untuk Sakura-chan tersayang," kata Kizashi mengelus-elus pucuk kepala anaknya. "Makan yang banyak ya!"

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Ha'i," sahutnya semangat. Tanpa perlu disuruh pun ia akan memakan habis semua masakan buatan ayahnya. Enak sih.

Kizashi mengecek bahan makanan di lemari pendingin, kemudian ia mengeluarkan mie, daging, dan menma.

Di sisi lain Mebuki mengambil narutomaki, daun bawang, dan telur.

Sakura menaikan alisnya bingung; bahan-bahan yang diambil oleh kedua orang tuanya tadi bukanlah bahan makanan favoritnya—sushi. "A, Ayah? Aku minta dibuatkan sushi bukannya ramen kan?"

"Hari ini kan ada tamu teman ibu, dan dia suka sekali ramen, jadi tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Mebuki sambil tertawa 'misterius'. "Sakura-chan cukup suka ramen kan?"

"Y-ya," memang benar tapi kan jarang-jarang ayahnya membuat menu makan keluarga, apalagi ini dibuatkan khusus untuknya jadi wajar bila Sakura meminta masakan favoritnya, dan lagi makan ramen di musim panas seperti ini—tunggu penyuka ramen? Terdengar familiar...

'Aku suka sekali ramen, dattebayo.'

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat; mana mungkin kan kedua orang tuanya mengundang 'dia'—? Tidak mungkin kan—?

'Lebih baik aku makan apel saja,' kata Sakura dalam hati, mengambil satu buah apel yang tersedia di atas meja dan langsung memakannya.

"Sakura-chan, tidak bagus loh makan apel beserta kulitnya," kata Mebuki memperingati.

"Tak apa, toh aku lapar," kata Sakura acuh tak acuh, melanjutkan menggigit apel berwarna merah gelap tersebut.

"Kau ini—"

Ting tong. Ting tong.

"Ah, itu pasti dia," kata Mebuki semangat. "Ha'i, ha'i, tunggu sebentar." lanjutnya berjalan penuh cinta menuju pintu rumah berada.

Sakura bengong; gerakan langkah ibunya barusan terlihat familiar juga di matanya, hanya ada satu orang yang bisa membuat ibunya bersikap seperti itu. Kerongkongan Sakura terasa tercekat; tidak mungkin kan—?

"Silakan masuk, silakan masuk," kata Mebuki ramah terdengar samar-samar di telinga Sakura.

Bunyi derap langkah kaki dan tawa ibunya yang samar-samar mulai terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura, ia berhenti memakan apelnya untuk sekedar menangkap percakapan selirih apa pun.

Kizashi yang melihat tingkah puteri semata wayangnya cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala; kalau memang penasaran kenapa tidak ikut menyambut tamu bersama ibunya?

"Sakura-chan perkenalkan inilah teman yang akan menemanimu selama satu bulan," kata Mebuki begitu sampai di ruang makan.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya acuh tak acuh, dan terbelalak lebar melihat siapa orang yang berdiri di samping ibunya, tanpa sadar apel yang berada di tangannya terjatuh ke lantai.

Kedua mata birunya menjelajahi ruangan makan setelah menemukan sosok yang dicari-carinya, bibirnya mengukir senyum. "Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto." katanya. "Mohon bantuannya selama satu bulan ini, Sakura-chan."

Kenapa?

"Kenapa aku harus bersama dia, ibu?" tanya Sakura tidak terima, menunjuk Naruto yang tertawa kecil entah karena apa.

"Naruto itu lelaki yang baik, dia pasti bisa menjagamu dengan baik," jelas Mebuki tertawa kecil sambil menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Justru dia ini lelaki paling berbahaya bagiku, ibu." bantah Sakura cepat, melipat tangan di depan dada. Seandainya ibunya itu tahu jika berkali-kali ia hampir kehilangan keperawanan bibirnya.

Satu kedutan muncul di kening Mebuki. "Sakura-chan, apa seperti ini kau menjamu tamu? Aku tidak mengajarimu untuk berkata kasar!" omelnya, lalu menoleh pada Naruto yang berada di sampingnya. "Maaf, ya Sakura-chan berkata kasar padamu."

"Aku hanya berbicara kenyataan," Sakura mencibir kesal.

"Kau ini—"

"Tidak apa-apa, bibi, aku tidak tersinggung kok," lerai Naruto sebelum Mebuki memberi pelajaran kepada anaknya.

"Begitukah?" tanya Mebuki sambil tertawa. "Kalau begitu, Sakura-chan bantu Naruto-chan membawa barang-barangnya ya!"

"Hah? Untuk apa aku membantunya? Dia kan lelaki, pasti cukup kuat kan?" tanya Sakura malas.

Satu kedutan muncul di kening Mebuki.

Plak.

"Hati-hati ya membawanya." kata Mebuki ceria sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sementara Sakura yang berjalan keluar rumahnya hanya menggerutu memegangi pipinya yang memerah akibat pemberian gratis dari ibunya.

"Sakura-chan kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto yang berjalan di samping gadis itu, cemas. "Gara-gara aku, kau jadi kena tamparan ibumu."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Ya, ini memang salahmu. Kenapa harus kau yang menemaniku selama satu bulan?"

"Ibumu yang memintaku untuk menjagamu," jawab Naruto, lalu tersenyum lebar pada Sakura. "Aku juga sudah janji tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh padamu, Sakura-chan."

"Apa bisa janjimu itu ditepati?" tanya Sakura mencibir.

"Tentu saja, kau bisa mengandalkanku, dattebayo." seru Naruto nyengir sambil mengangkat jempolnya.

Sakura sweatdrop melihatnya.

Sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan Kami-sama padanya, membuat skenario dimana ia dan Naruto harus terjebak satu rumah, padahal di sekolah ia sudah berusaha keras agar tidak bertemu pemuda satu ini tetapi sekarang ia harus menelan pil pahit bertemu setiap hari begini.

Sakura hendak mengangkat satu tas besar, namun Naruto menahannya memakai kedua tangannya, ia menghela napas; di saat seperti ini pun masih sempat-sempatnya mengajaknya bermain? Ia menyipitkan mata hijaunya jengkel. "Kalau kau menahannya, gimana aku membawanya?"

Naruto menyerahkan satu kardus yang berukuran kecil kepada Sakura. "Sakura-chan bawa yang ini saja, tak baik bagi seorang gadis membawa barang berat."

Sakura tertegun mendengarnya—tiga detik kemudian ia berbalik. "Terserah kaulah," katanya acuh tak acuh.

Naruto cuma tersenyum.

Sakura berhenti tepat di depan ruang makan. "Ibu, 'anak' ini mau ditaruh dimana?" tanyanya jengkel.

"Sakura," bagaimana bisa anaknya mengatakan hal yang tidak sopan seperti itu—? Mebuki menepuk keningnya. "Di kamar kakakmu,"

"Eh? Ibu, kan itu masih dipakai Shi-niisan, kenapa harus dipakai olehnya?" tanyanya melirik malas Naruto yang berada di belakangnya. "Kalau tidak ada tempat buatnya tinggal lebih baik batalkan saja, toh, aku bisa karate."

"Sakura-chan, jangan berkata seperti itu. Harus berapa kali ibu bilang. Kita harus sopan pada tamu." Mebuki menasehati. "Shi-kun kan sudah beli rumah sendiri, jadi kamar itu sudah tidak dipakai lagi."

'Kalau tamunya dia pengecualian bagiku,' kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Naruto-chan, jangan sungkan ya? Kamarnya sudah bibi bersihkan kok," kata Mebuki ramah.

"Eh, i, iya," Naruto jadi malu karena sudah merepotkan banyak orang.

Wajah Mebuki yang ramah berubah menjadi serius kala menatap anaknya. "Antarkan Naruto-chan, ya Sakura-chan?"

Mau tidak mau, Sakura menuruti perkataan ibunya, ia melangkah naik ke lantai atas.

Tidak Ino, tidak ibunya, bahkan ayahnya yang biasanya membelanya pun tidak mengeluarkan suara memprotes seperti biasanya; semuanya lebih membela Naruto ketimbang dirinya yang seorang sahabat dan seorang puteri semata wayang di keluarganya.

Sakura melirik tajam Naruto; pemuda itu benar-benar berbahaya tingkat dewa seperti adiknya 'itu', kehidupannya jadi berubah drastis semenjak bertemu dengannya.

Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu menjadi salah tingkah dibuatnya—baru kali ini Sakura menatapnya intens. "Em, Sakura-chan? Apa kita sudah sampai?"

Sakura memutus lirikan tajamnya, lalu menghela napas kecil; ditatap seperti itu olehnya malah membuat Naruto menjadi merona merah bukannya takut—Naruto itu pemuda yang paling tumpul yang pernah ditemuinya; semua pemuda biasa yang mendekatinya pasti bakalan menyerah dan kabur setelah ia melempar pandangan tersebut, tetapi Naruto malah bersikap imut.

Yah, Sakura tidak tahu Naruto itu bisa disebut pemuda biasa atau bukan.

Sakura menatap pintu kecokelatan dihadapannya dengan gugup; ia tidak menyangka kamar kakaknya yang disenanginya untuk berkunjung setiap kali ia kangen dengan kakaknya karena—bersebelahan dengannya akan menjadi menakutkan setelah Naruto menempatinya.

Kunci kamar yang dipegangnya menggantung di lubang kunci karena ia begitu gugup hingga tak sanggup memutarnya; tangannya seakan-akan membeku.

Naruto menaikan alisnya bingung akan kebekuan Sakura membuka pintu kamar, ia pun menepuk bahu gadis itu pelan. "Biar aku saja ya Sakura-chan." katanya, lalu mengambil alih tugas Sakura—dan dengan satu bunyi suara 'klik' pintu pun terbuka. Naruto masuk duluan, seketika matanya melebar terkesima melihat kamar Shi yang penuh akan poster gambar karakter anime dan game. "Huwa, sugoi..."

Sakura tersadar akan lamunannya setelah mendengar suara Naruto, ia pun ikutan masuk ke dalam kamar kakaknya, dan duduk di pinggir kasur barulah menaruh kardus milik Naruto di sampingnya. "Huh, ini sih biasa." katanya mengejek.

"Ini surga, surga, dattebayo."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa kecil melihat tingkah polos Naruto, saat itulah tanpa sengaja tangannya membentur kardus di sisinya. "Ah," ia terkesikap pelan bersamaan dengan barang-barang yang berada di dalam kardus berjatuhan ke lantai. Ia pun turun dari kasur dan mulai mengambil barang-barang yang terjatuh olehnya—ternyata isinya buku-buku pelajaran sekolah beserta poster besar jadwal belajar Naruto, lucunya ada sebuah catatan pendek di pojok kanan bawah bertuliskan: berjuanglah Naruto! Dan di bawahnya, tertulis namanya disertai simbol hati berwarna pink.

Sakura tidak pernah menulis ini, sepertinya ini inisiatif Naruto sendiri, ini membuat ekspresi wajahnya berubah sedih.

Naruto benar-benar serius dengannya...

Tidak mau dibuat bimbang, Sakura segera menggulung poster tersebut. "Ng?" ia bergumam pelan—ada sebuah bingkai foto di bawah poster tadi, mata hijaunya tidak dapat menangkap foto siapa yang tertempel di sana karena tertutup buku pelajaran sastra jepang—rasa penasaran hinggap di hatinya, ia pun mengambil buku pelajaran itu—dan mendapati sebuah foto seorang gadis seksi mengenakan bikini tengah berjemur di pantai, yang tak lain gadis seksi tersebut adalah dirinya sendiri.

"..."

"KYAAA..."

Naruto terkejut bukan main mendengar teriakan Sakura yang kerasnya juga bukan main-main, ia menolehkan kepalanya memastikan apa yang sedang terjadi dengan gadis itu—matanya menangkap bingkai foto yang dipegang Sakura, dan detik itu juga pipi Naruto pun merona hebat seperti Sakura. "Sa-Sakura-chan kau salah paham."

Sakura langsung menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang membunuh. "Bagaimana bisa aku salah paham hah?" tanyanya tajam, menunjuk foto dirinya sendiri. "Fakta berbicara,"

"Sakura-chan," kalau sudah marah seperti ini, Naruto susah buat meyakinkannya.

"Kau dapat dari mana foto ini? HAH?" tanya Sakura menuntut; ia teringat akan sesuatu, fotonya itu sewaktu ia liburan musim panas, dan waktu itu ia hanya mengajak Ino dan Tenten; Naruto sendiri tidak ikut karena tidak ia ijinkan. "Jelaskan!"

"Aku dapat foto itu dari Kiba. Percayalah padaku Sakura-chan," Naruto menjelaskan dengan keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. "Aku baru saja mau memberikannya padamu, dari pada aku mengembalikannya pada Kiba."

Amarah Sakura mereda; Kiba; memang pemuda berambut cokelat itu sempat datang ke pantai dimana ia dan teman-temannya berada, dan saat itu memang ia tengah berjemur di bawah sinar matahari. Kedua tangannya terkepal kencang di sisi tubunya. "Awas dia nanti, akan aku beri pelajaran."

Naruto mundur selangkah, takut akan hawa-hawa membunuh yang mengelilingi tubuh Sakura. "K-kalau begitu masalah sudah selesai?"

Sakura menatap tajam Naruto; pemuda satu ini pun harus diberi pelajaran karena sudah mau menerima dan menyimpan fotonya bukannya langsung memberikan kepadanya.

"Sakura-chan lebih baik nanti saja marahnya. Aku mau belajar nih," kata Naruto berusaha membela dirinya.

Mendengar hal tersebut Sakura kembali teringat akan masalahnya yang lain; apa yang harus dilakukannya agar Naruto tidak bisa belajar dan jadi tidak mendapatkan ranking satu? Ia menggerutu kesal tidak mendapat jawaban, tanpa sengaja matanya melirik ke Naruto yang mulai menaruh dan merapikan buku-buku pelajaran di meja belajar—dan detik itu juga sebuah bola lampu alias ide muncul di kepalanya.

"E-eh!" Naruto tersontak kaget tangannya secara tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Sakura begitu kencang. "Sakura-chan kita mau ke mana?" tanyanya.

Sakura tidak menjawab, masih terus menarik tangan Naruto penuh semangat—menuju ruang makan dimana kedua orang tuanya berada.

Mebuki yang pertama menyadari Sakura dan Naruto sampai di ruang makan. "Ah, kalian sudah selesai—"

"Ibu, aku setuju Naruto tinggal bersamaku." kata Sakura lantang.

"Eh?" seru Mebuki dan Kizashi bersamaan, kaget.

Naruto pun tak kalah terkejutnya seperti kedua orang tua Sakura, namun ia memilih diam; Sakura pasti punya alasan yang kuat mengapa akhirnya setuju ia tinggal di sini.

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura-chan?" tanya Mebuki; meskipun hatinya senang pada akhirnya puteri semata wayangnya mau tinggal bersama tetap saja aneh karena Sakura terlalu tiba-tiba setuju, beberapa menit yang lalu kan anaknya itu terusan jengkel setelah tahu Narutolah yang akan menemaninya selama satu bulan.

"Aku ingin mengetahui Naruto lebih dalam, itu alasanku, bu," jawab Sakura ceria, ia bahkan sampai melingkarkan tangannya ke Naruto sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda itu juga supaya alasannya lebih dipercaya.

Naruto sendiri tertegun dengan rona pipi memerah; mungkinkah Sakura sudah mau menerimanya? Ia tidak tahu foto seksi Sakura ternyata bisa membuat gadis itu berubah pikiran, jika tahu begini jadinya, seharusnya sudah ia tunjukan sejak pertama kali menerima foto tersebut.

"Benarkah?" Mebuki menaruh curiga akan alasan anaknya, namun ia pun mengangguk paham. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Naruto-chan, tolong bersikap baiklah pada Sakura-chan ya?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja, dattebayo," sahut Naruto semangat.

"Kalau begitu, ibu dan ayah berangkat saja sekarang, nanti ketinggalan naik pesawatnya loh," kata Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mebuki.

Sakura mengangguk—Naruto yang berada di sebelahnya pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ayah, apa ramennya sudah selesai?" tanya Mebuki.

"Hm, sudah selesai kok, tinggal dituang saja ke mangkuk," sahut Kizashi setelah mengecek rebusan mie ramen.

Sakura menepuk-nepukan tangannya ceria. "Kalau begitu serahkan saja sisanya padaku, ayah dan ibu cepatlah naik ke mobil." katanya mendorong punggung Kizashi menuju tempat mobil di parkir, barulah ia mendorong Mebuki sampai ke sana juga.

"Gesh, Sakura-chan kau benar-benar bertingkah aneh," keluh Mebuki akan sikap ceria anaknya.

"Sudahlah, mungkin dia memang mendapat pencerahan setelah berduaan dengan Naruto-kun tadi," gurau Kizashi garing, masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan mesin.

Sakura pun ikutan tertawa garing, ia melambai-lambaikan tangan kepada kedua orang tuanya. "Hati-hati ya ayah, ibu."

Kizashi mengacungkan jempolnya, sementara Mebuki melambaikan tangannya seperti halnya Sakura.

"Kau juga ya Sakura-chan, hiduplah dengan bahagia bersama Naruto," kata Mebuki.

"Ibu, aku ini kan bukan mau berumah tangga," sahut Sakura sweatdrop; setelahnya mobil yang dikendarai ayahnya pergi menembus alun-alun kota; ia pun menghela napas lega, lalu berbalik—dan menyipitkan mata melihat Naruto yang tersenyum lebar padanya, "Apa?" tanyanya galak.

Naruto menggeleng, "Sakura-chan lapar tidak?" tanyanya antusias; ini pertama kalinya mereka berdua makan bersama, baginya ini termasuk kencan!

Sakura berpikir sebentar barulah mengangguk.

"Aku juga, ayo kita makan nanti ramennya keburu dingin," kata Naruto, masuk ke dalam.

Sakura tersenyum penuh arti.

Pemuda itu akan menyesal sudah mau berada satu rumah dengannya.

Silakan menunggu dan melihat.

.x.

"Sakura-chan..."

Sakura menggeliat tak nyaman di tidurnya. "Ng. Pergi. Ng." tidak tahu kenapa ia sedang mimpi indah berlibur di hawaii—?

"Sakura-chan...'

Sakura kini tersenyum dalam tidurnya. "Ah, aku paling tidak bisa melawan wajah imut itu. Ng. Naruto."

Sakura-chan!"

Sakura seketika mata hijaunya terbuka sepenuhnya—dan menutup lagi karena masih mengantuk, dan memaksa membuka lagi matanya melihat siapa yang berani sekali membangunkan seorang seperti Haruno Sakura adalah Naruto—yang berwajah memerah padam berada beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

"..."

Blush.

"Kyaaa..." teriak Sakura sambil memukul Naruto keras hingga membuat pemuda itu terpental membentur pintu kamarnya. Ia segera mengecek bagian bawah tubuhnya—dan menghela napas lega baju tidurnya masih terpasang di tubuhnya bahkan kancingnya pun juga masih rapih.

"Itai," rintih Naruto memegang pipinya yang membiru; bahkan tanpa sarapan pun kekuatan pukulan Sakura kuat—apa memang kekuatan gadis itu sudah bawaan dari lahir!?

Sakura memandang Naruto tajam. "Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke kamarku!?" tanyanya setelah melihat jendela masih terkunci.

Naruto pun bangun, dan merogoh saku celananya—mengeluarkan sebuah gantungan kunci yang berjumlah cukup banyak. "Bibi yang memberikan kunci-kunci ini padaku, karena Sakura-chan sulit buat dibangunkan pagi-pagi,"

Kenapa? Kenapa ibunya melakukan hal yang paling membahayakan bagi hidupnya? Untunglah ia bangun di waktu yang tepat sekali kalau tidak? Ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Kan ada pintu! Kau bisa mengetuknya!" seru Sakura tak terima penjelasan Naruto.

"Aku sudah mengetuknya berkali-kali, tapi Sakura-chan sama sekali tidak menjawab, ya sudah aku masuk," kata Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya yang merona—siapa sangka ia akan menemukan 'sesuatu' yang menarik membangunkan Sakura di pagi hari.

Satu kedutan muncul di kening Sakura, rasanya ia ingin menghajar habis-habisan pemuda sok imut di depannya ini. Lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Apa?" Naruto tidak mengerti isyarat yang dilempar Sakura padanya.

"Tentu saja kunci kamarku," sahut Sakura emosi.

Naruto mengangguk patuh dan melepaskan kunci kamar Sakura dari gantungannya.

Sakura menerimanya, namun ketika mau hendak melepas kontak tangan mereka, ia justru ditarik keluar kamarnya; lagi-lagi seperti ini, dasar. "Kau mau membawaku kemana Naruto? Aku mau cuci muka."

"Aku sudah buat sarapan pagi untukmu Sakura-chan."

Sarapan—pagi—?

Sakura menepuk keningnya; rasanya suasana ini benar-benar seperti kehidupan rumah tangga yang nyata bagi dirinya—dan Narutolah yang berperan menjadi seorang istri—bukan dirinya.

Aroma yang sangat harum menyambut hidung Sakura ketika ia sampai di ruang makan, ia lantas duduk di kursi yang sudah Naruto tunjuk. Ia tak memungkiri bahwa aroma yang dihirupnya ini sangat sedap. Sepertinya Naruto juga pandai memasak. Ia pun tertunduk suram, jika benar adanya berarti Naruto itu pandai dalam segala hal—tidak heran Ino bilang bahwa ia gadis yang biasa saja; memikirkannya membuatnya kesal. "Apa yang kau masak hah?" tanyanya jengkel.

"Sakura-chan jangan marah dong," kata Naruto gugup. Kemudian ia pun membuka tudung saji di atas meja makan perlahan. "Ini makanan yang spesial kubuatkan untuk Sakura-chan."

Mata Sakura terfokus pada tudung saja itu—menanti-nantikan dengan senyum cerah di bibirnya—dan senyumnya seketika menghilang setelah melihat makanan di depannya. "Sup miso—dan nasi?"

Naruto mengangguk-ngangguk penuh senyuman. "Cobalah, Sakura-chan."

Sakura mengambil sumpit di sisi mangkuk sup, ia menganalisis sup tersebut sebentar lalu menatap Naruto curiga. "Kau tidak memasukan ramuan cinta ke dalamnya kan?"

"Mana mungkin," sahut Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, tak habis pikir dengan ucapan Sakura. "Aku bukanlah lelaki yang pecundang, Sakura-chan, melakukan segala macam cara agar gadis yang kucintai berbalik mencintaiku."

Sakura tertegun mendengarnya, ia pun menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona—padahal ia hanya bergurau tetapi Naruto membalas dengan kata-kata yang menurutnya manis. Merasa suasana berubah menjadi panas dan canggung, ia pun bangkit dari kursinya, menuju kamar mandi, dan kembali ke kursinya dan mulai melahap sup miso bagiannya, "Itadakimasu."—dan terdiam merasakan rasanya.

Luar biasa enaknya. Itulah yang menggambarkan rasa yang dirasakan lidahnya. Sakura cuma bisa bengong menatap ngeri sup miso buatan Naruto itu; rasanya Naruto pun memiliki bakat hebat dalam memasak, meskipun cuma makanan rumahan biasa, dibandingkan dirinya yang masih belajar memasak dan gagal terus. Perbedaan ini membuatnya tertunduk sedih. Padahal ia seorang gadis tapi payah dalam memasak.

"Tidak enak ya?" tanya Naruto murung, menebak ekspresi Sakura yang berubah sedih setelah mencicipinya; padahal ia ingin membuat Sakura bahagia dengan memasakan sarapan pagi untuknya ternyata hasilnya malah kebalikannya. "Buang sajalah Sakura-chan."

Sakura menghentikan tangan Naruto yang hendak mengambil sup miso bagiannya. Ia menggeleng. "Jangan. Aku mau menghabiskannya,"

"Aku tidak mau memaksa—"

"Aku akan menghabiskannya kubilang!" bentak Sakura keras.

Naruto mundur selangkah, lalu tertunduk murung. "Maaf,"

"Ah," Sakura pun ikut tertunduk melihat wajah Naruto yang murung, ia meletakan tangannya di atas tangan pemuda itu. Hangat. "Justru aku yang harusnya minta maaf sudah membentakmu."

Wajah Naruto cerah kembali; biasanya gadis berambut pink itu akan pergi setelah membentaknya, tetapi sekarang menghiburnya bahkan tanpa ragu mau menggenggam tangannya. Ia senang sekali. "Tak apa Sakura-chan," katanya disertai cengiran khasnya. "Aku sudah biasa di bentak Sakura-chan,"

Mata hijau Sakura menyipit. "Perlu ya mengatakan hal yang terakhir itu?" tanyanya jengkel, lalu tersenyum lembut. "Sup miso ini enak sekali loh,"

"Sungguh?" tanya Naruto semangat.

Sakura mengangguk meyakinkan. "Makanya aku mau menghabiskannya."

Naruto terharu mendengarnya, ia pun segera mendekat dan berusaha memeluk gadis pujaannya. "Terima kasih Sakura-chan—"

Sakura langsung memukul wajah Naruto sebelum pemuda itu berhasil memeluk tubuhnya. "Kau mau ngapain sih?" tanyanya.

Naruto cuma bisa mengelus wajahnya yang memerah terkena pukulan Sakura, setelah rasa sakitnya hilang, ia pun mulai makan sup buatannya. "Itadakimasu," katanya dan langsung melahap semua hidangan dengan cepat.

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Naruto. Ia melihat sup miso miliknya, sebenarnya porsi yang diberikan Naruto untuknya agak kebanyakan tapi tak apalah, untuk sarapan pagi, ia melonggarkan asupan makannya.

"Enak sekali," kata Naruto setelah selesai makan, "aku memang hebat," lanjutnya pede.

Sakura sweatdrop mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Naruto. Pemuda ini percaya dirinya juga sesuatu sekali. "Lebih baik kau segera siap-siap, aku tak mau menunggu kalau kau lama."

Naruto mengangguk paham, lalu ia bangkit dari duduknya dan naik ke lantas atas—bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah.

Sakura melihat mangkuk supnya yang telah kosong dengan senyuman. Ia menaruh mangkuk dan piring yang kotor ke tempat khusus cuci piring, dan mulai membersihkannya; Naruto sudah mau berbuat baik padanya sepagi ini, mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia membalas kebaikan tersebut.

Ya, benar.

Setelah selesai mencuci, Sakura mengecek persediaan bahan makanan di lemari pendingin; dan berpikir masakan apa yang cocok buat dijadikan bento. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengisi bento dengan karaage, onigiri, dan tamagoyaki, dan juga salad. Buat yang muda terlebih dahulu yaitu onigiri—Naruto sering membeli ramen sebagai makan siangnya, lebih baik ia buat onigiri isi salmon dan umeboshi biar lebih sehat—meskipun ia tidak tahu sama sekali ibu Naruto sering atau jarang menyajikan memasakan yang sehat pada Naruto.

Sakura memutuskan berhenti setelah membuat onigiri kelimanya, ia rasa ini sudah cukup buat nafsu makan Naruto yang besar, ia pun menaruh ke dalam kotak bento yang dulunya dipakai untuk kakaknya. Setelah selesai menaruh semuanya, tamagoyaki target selanjutnya.

Naruto yang baru saja sampai di bawah tangga mencium aroma harum dari arah dapur—ia menaikan alis; sepertinya Sakura memasak? Apakah sup miso buatannya belum cukup memuaskan perut gadis itu? Padahal ia sudah memperbanyak porsi untuknya. Penasaran, ia pun melangkah menuju dapur—dan memergoki Sakura tengah menutup kotak bentonya dengan terburu-buru. Ia segera menghampiri gadis berambut pink itu. "Sakura-chan. Kau membuat bekal makan siang untukku ya?" tanyanya antusias.

"Wakh," Sakura terkesikap, kaget, tahu-tahu Naruto sudah berada di sampingnya. "Dasar, kenapa kau suka sekali mengagetkan orang?" tanyanya jengkel.

"Maaf deh," kata Naruto nyengir tidak berdosa. "Sakura-chan membuat bekal ya? Apa buatku juga ada?" tanyanya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Sakura menyerahkan kotak bekal yang baru saja diselesaikannya tanpa memandang mata biru di seberangnya. "Nih bagianmu, anggap sebagai ucapan terima kasih saja, sudah mau memasak sarapan pagi untukku," katanya dengan rona merah.

Naruto senang bukan main; ini bekal buatan pertama calon kekasihnya. Ia pun menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Terima kasih banyak Sakura-chan." katanya tulus—tanpa sengaja matanya melihat piring berisi satu kepal onigiri, karaage, dan tamagoyaki. "Sakura-chan itu apa?"

Sakura mengambil piring tersebut dari meja makan. "Oh ini? Ini sampel bekal yang kubuatkan untukmu."—akibat mendengar suara langkah kaki Naruto, ia langsung memasukan semuanya tanpa sempat mencicipinya apa enak atau tidak, padahal ia sengaja memisahkannya masing-masing satu untuk dicoba.

"Boleh kucoba?" tanya Naruto semangat. "Kelihatannya enak."

"Kau benar-benar ingin mencobanya?" Sakura bertanya; dan ketika Naruto mengangguk, ia langsung mengulurkan piring tersebut pada Naruto. "Nih,"

Naruto menerimanya, lalu melirik ketiga masakan itu secara bergantian, ia bingung mau memilih yang mana yang harus pertama kali dicobanya, ia pun menjatuhkan pilihan pada tamagoyaki yang terlihat lebih menarik dari yang lain, dan mulai melahapnya dalam satu kali suapan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura deg-degan.

Awalnya Naruto tidak menjawab, ia melirik lagi dua masakan yang tersisa di piring dengan tatapan misterius. "Enak!" jawabnya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

'Pedas! Pedas! Kenapa bisa pedas seperti ini, dattebayo!?' begitulah kebenaran hati kecil Naruto sesungguhnya.

"Syukurlah," kata Sakura menghela napas lega, dan tertawa. ''Aku sempat berpikir akan gagal."

"Tidak kok Sakura-chan." kata Naruto ikutan tertawa bersama sebentar, lalu kembali memfokuskan mata birunya kedua masakan yang tersisa; padahal dari segi penampilan sangat menggoda namun ternyata dibalik kecantikannya tersimpan sesuatu yang mengerikan—rasanya masakan Sakura benar-benar mencermikan jati diri gadis itu; ia mengambil pilihan penampilan yang terlihat sederhana di matanya yaitu karaage, dan lagi, melahapnya dengan satu kali suapan.

Sakura menunggu dengan degub jantung yang berdetak cepat.

"Enak!" kata Naruto dengan senyum lebar, namun anehnya bulir-bulir keringat bermunculan di wajahnya.

"Sungguh?" tanya Sakura, memastikan lagi. Masakannya untuk pertama kalinya tidak gagal?

Naruto mengangguk. "Iya Sakura-chan—"

Bruk!

Sebelum bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya, tubuh Naruto sudah jatuh terlebih dahulu.

Sakura dilanda panik luar biasa, seketika itu juga ia berjongkok di samping Naruto dan mulai mengguncang-guncangkan bahu pemuda berambut pirang itu. "Naruto!?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Naruto!?"

...

.x.

"Dasar, kalau tidak enak bilang yang jujur dong!" omel Sakura tak henti-hentinya semenjak keluar dari rumah menuju ke sekolah. "Kau ini selalu memaksakan diri."

Naruto yang berada di sampingnya tertawa lemah sambil memegangi perutnya yang masih bergemuruh hebat—bukan karena masih kelaparan melainkan sehabis memakan masakan buatan Sakura, syukurlah setelah ambruk, ia langsung diberi pertolongan pertama oleh Sakura.

"Dasar," kata Sakura tertunduk sedih. "Aku memang tidak berbakat memasak, masakan sederhana seperti itu pun tidak bisa,"

"T-tapi, onigiri buatanmu enak sekali loh, Sakura-chan! Sungguh," kata Naruto menyemangati; memang setelah siuman, ia langsung mencicipi makanan yang belum dimakannya, onigiri—tanpa mempedulikan protes dari gadis itu; ia kan sudah meminta sendiri untuk memakan masakan Sakura, mana mungkin ia mengingkari ucapan yang sudah dikatakannya.

"Begitukah—?" tanya Sakura masih sedih. "Keahlian yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah sesuatu yang sederhana."

Keluar lagi. Naruto paling tidak suka ekspresi wajah Sakura yang sedih seperti itu—ia menggenggam tangan Sakura erat—membuat gadis itu mendecak kesal—ia tidak tersinggung dengan decakan tersebut justru Naruto memamerkan cengiran khasnya. "Hal sesederhana itu penting bagiku loh Sakura-chan. Aku senang sekali Sakura-chan mau melalukan sesuatu untukku. Aku mau loh mencobanya lagi."

"Naru—" Sakura tertegun mendengarnya, ia tertunduk menyembunyikan roan merah di kedua pipinya; ini sedikit aneh mendengar kata-kata yang pernah diucapkannya dulu kepada Sasuke.

Dulu juga ia pernah sengaja membuatkan bekal makan siang buat Sasuke agar pemuda itu sedikit mau menerima keberadaannya, tapi Sasuke yang sudah sejak lama tidak pernah menaruh perasaan suka padanya, lantas menolak bento buatannya mentah-mentah.

Sakura yang putus asa pun berkata. "Cobalah dulu Sasuke-kun, mungkin masakanku sederhana, tapi ini sangat penting bagiku!"

Sasuke pun terdiam awalnya, akhirnya ia pun mau menerimanya tanpa mengatakan satu patah kata pun, lalu ia membuka tutup bento tersebut, mengambil kroket memakai sumpit dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut.

Dan reaksi Sasuke setelah mencicipi masakannya sama seperti halnya Naruto—bahkan lebih parah, pemuda berambut biru gelap itu sampai harus di rawat di rumah sakit karena gangguan pencernaan.

Semenjak kejadian mengerikan itulah, Sasuke sudah tidak mau memakan bento buatannya lagi meskipun ia memohon atau pun merayunya, tetap tidak bisa mengubah keputusan pemuda itu; hubungannya pun yang tadinya memang buruk, semakin parah.

Tapi Naruto berbeda dengan Sasuke yang sekali coba langsung marah dan menolak mencoba lagi—Naruto justru mau mencoba masakannya lagi, itu membuat Sakura sedikit senang—mungkin ia sedikit mengerti mengapa Sasuke pada saat itu mau menerima bento miliknya.

"Oi! Naruto!"

Naruto dan Sakura menoleh bersamaan—di belakang mereka ada Kiba yang sedang berlari ke arah mereka; secara refleks Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangannya; ia tidak ingin terjadi salah paham yang membuat rugi dirinya, meskipun ia tidak tahu sejak kapan Kiba ada di belakangnya, seketika itu juga Naruto berlari menuju Kiba, dan merangkul pemuda itu.

"Eh, kau pegangan tangan sama Sakura, apa kalian berpacaran?" bisik Kiba jahil menyikut-nyikut lengan Naruto.

Pipi Naruto memerah, "Hey, nanti Sakura-chan dengar loh, nanti kita dipukul sama dia." omelnya.

Kiba merinding, tentu ia tak ingin mendapat pukulan gratis di pagi hari begini tapi, "Berarti masih sama?" bisiknya lebih pelan lagi. Dasar.

Naruto ingin sekali menjawab 'tidak' namun akhirnya ia mengangguk pasrah, yang disambut gelak tawa temannya itu. "Hoi, jangan ketawa, dattebayo!"

"Ya habis kau ini payah sekali, Naruto. Sakura pun tidak bisa kau taklukan sampai saat ini," kata Kiba mengejek.

Amarah Naruto memuncak. "Kau ini—"

Tiba-tiba Sakura muncul di antara mereka. "Maaf ya aku sulit ditaklukan, tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan pada kalian berdua."

Naruto dan Kiba meneguk ludah mereka bersamaan.

Duagh! Duagh!

Sakura menepuk-nepukan telapak tangannya setelah selesai memberi pelajaran, perasaannya lega sekali sekarang ini! Ia pun berjalan dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya, meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu terkapar di trotoar karenanya.

"Sakura! Selamat pagi!"

Sakura menoleh, dan tersenyum lebar menghampiri Ino yang sedang err—sarapan pagi? Di kedai roti dekat sekolah mereka. "Selamat pagi juga Ino,"

"Kau terlihat bahagia sekali. Ada apa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Sakura menyilangkan kedua jari telunjuk di bibirnya yang berarti rahasia.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Pelit."

Sakura tertawa sambil duduk di samping Ino.

Di sisi lain, Naruto sweatdrop; Sakura terlihat begitu bahagia setelah memukulnya dan Kiba tanpa alasan yang jelas—? "Mengapa aku juga harus kena pukul sih?" katanya bertanya-tanya, ikutan duduk di kursi kedai roti, tepat di samping Sakura, disusul oleh Kiba.

Sakura melirik tajam dan menusuk pada Naruto; ia memukul kan bukan tanpa alasan, siapa yang bilang ia lupa untuk membeli pelajaran karena sudah menyimpan foto seksinya, itulah akibatnya jika berurusan dengan Haruno Sakura.

"Betapa kejam si Haruno Sakura ini,"

Sakura menggebrak meja kedai kasar. "Siapa yang berani berbicara begitu!?"

Seluruh mengunjung bergidik ngeri.

Naruto mengangguk, mencari siapa yang telah berani menghina gadis yang dicintainya. "Hm-hm, siapa yang berani mengatakan hal itu—eh?"

"Aku," seorang gadis berambut merah panjang berdiri di belakang Sakura, menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu berdecak pinggang menantang.

Sakura pun melipat tangan di depan dadanya, terganggu akan posisi menantang gadis misterius itu; ternyata yang mengatakan itu hanya seorang gadis yang lebih kecil darinya—? Sepertinya gadis itu masih duduk di bangku SMP—ketika melihat bentuk tubuhnya entah kenapa terlihat sangat familiar di matanya—? "Siapa kau ini? Hah?"

Sudut bibir gadis itu tertarik, ia menunjuk Sakura tanpa ragu. "Itu tidak penting. Tujuanku ke sini untuk mengambil sesuatu yang telah kau curi."

Sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul di atas kepala Sakura—mencuri? Ia sama sekali tidak merasa mencuri dari 'bocah' ini, dan lagi ia kan tidak mengenalnya—bagaimana bisa melakukan pencurian? "Kau ini bicara apa? Aku mengenalmu saja tidak."

"Kau mencuri! Mencuri!" teriak gadis itu kesal.

Sakura mulai tidak tertarik sekarang; apakah bocah ini sudah mulai gila? Teriak-teriak menuding dirinya. "Aku tidak punya waktu meladeni bocah sepertimu."

"Bocah?" gigi gadis itu menggertak tidak terima—ia paling benci dipanggil 'bocah'. "Kuperingatkan padamu, aku mau mengambil Namikaze Naruto," ia menunjuk Naruto yang sejak tadi terdiam.

Sakura lantas segera menoleh ke arah Naruto; yang mendapat tatapan darinya hanya tertawa gugup sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Apa hubungan gadis berambut merah ini dengan Naruto?

Seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sakura, gadis berambut merah misterius itu berkata penuh rasa percaya diri. "Karena dia adalah milikku,"

"EH!?"

Bersambung...

Hai, udah lama ga ketemu, ya #sokkenal

Saya buat fic baru bukan tanpa alasan, ini saya buat buat adik tercinta si nasa. Happy brithday ya! Meski telat banget. Dan publish-nya pun lewat hp.

Sekalian juga pelepas rindu akan karakter naruto yang dulu saya sukain, lucunya adek saya pun juga lagi kangen. Semoga bisa mengobati ya!

Awalnya ini cuma satu chapter karna kebanyakan saya putusin buat dipisah jadi dua chapter. Oh, ya ini juga prekuel fic Naisho no Jikan, fic ini ngejelasin kenapa sakura nerima cinta naruto gitu aja.

Thanks for reading... 


	2. Chapter 2 : Pojok Hati

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: OOC, Typo, Mainstream

.x.

"Karena dia adalah milikku,"

"Eh!?" seru Kiba dan Ino bersamaan syok.

Sakura sendiri terdiam.

Gadis berambut merah itu tersenyum penuh percaya diri. "Kenapa diam? Marah? Terkejut?"

"..."

"Ambil saja dia," kata Sakura acuh tak acuh, melengos pergi meninggalkan tempat kejadian.

Naruto tertunduk suram; ia seharusnya sudah tahu Sakura akan menjawab seperti itu. Berharap sedikit tidak apalah.

"Hoi, kenapa kau berkata begitu?" tanya gadis berambut merah itu heran, mengikuti Sakura dari belakang; penasaran akan pembelaan akan sikap Sakura yang acuh tak acuh.

"Terus kau ingin aku berkata apa?" tanya Sakura malas. "Dan jangan mengikutiku!"

"Marah dikit, atau mengamuk gitu," jawab gadis itu melipat tangan di depan dadanya. "Aku ke sini untuk menantangmu."

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" tanya Sakura lagi. "Aku tidak mau melakukan apa yang tidak mau kulakukan," lanjutnya malas.

"Eh? Bukankah kau ini pacarnya?" tanya gadis berambut merah itu heran, menunjuk Sakura.

Kini giliran Sakura yang tidak paham apa yang tengah mereka berdua perdebatkan. Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Bukankah kau baru mengakui padaku bahwa dia milikmu?" ia menunjuk Naruto. "Dan aku bukan pacarnya!" lanjutnya jengkel.

"Ta-tapi," gadis berambut merah itu seakan tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Naruto-niisan! Kau berbohong padaku!?"

Naruto cuma tertawa sebagai jawaban membuat gadis berambut merah itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Naruto—niisan?

Sakura mencerna setiap kalimat barusan.

"Maaf ya Sara-chan, niisan bukan bermaksud untuk berbohong padamu."

Sara—chan?

"Kalau gadis kasar itu bukan pacar Naruto-niisan, aku tidak terima niisan pergi dari rumah."

Niisan—? Dia bilang?

Otak Sakura yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba lemot sekali hari ini, akhirnya dapat mencerna kata 'niisan' yang sejak tadi dikeluarkan berulang-ulang oleh gadis bernama Sara itu. "Kau, adiknya Naruto?" katanya syok berat.

Gadis bernama Sara itu menjawab polos. "Ya. Kenapa?"

"..."

Sakura bersimpuh kecewa mendengarnya—bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Ia dikalahkan oleh bocah ingusan macam ini!? Pantas saja bentuk tubuh Sara begitu familiar di matanya—karena ia pernah melihatnya satu kali di situs web 'fans club Sasuke' berjudul 'Sasuke akhirnya punya pacar'. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Sara karena foto tersebut diambil dari belakang jadi yang terlihat hanya punggung mereka berdua.

"Sakura-chan kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto kaget akan tindakan Sakura.

Sara tersenyum mengejek. "Kau kaget ya?"

Tunggu! Kalau begitu Sasuke itu—lolicon!? Pantas Sasuke sama sekali tidak mau menoleh padanya. Pemuda itu seleranya aneh begini. Mata hijau Sakura melirik Sara yang masih berdebat dengan Naruto—Sara tidak terlihat buruk di matanya, gadis itu cantik seperti Kushina namun tetap saja—mengetahui fakta seperti ini membuatnya agak menyesal telah menyukai Sasuke sejak di bangku SMP.

Bagaimana bisa ia menyukai seorang pemuda yang doyan lolicon?

Sakura memukul-mukul trotoar karena kesal dan kecewa; setidaknya menyukai gadis yang seumuran dengannya tidak terlalu membuatnya patah hati, dibanding ini—dikalahkan bocah SMP yang sombongnya minta ampun—berbanding terbalik dengan sifat Naruto yang hangat.

Tunggu! Barusan ia memuji Naruto—? Mengatakan sifat pemuda itu begitu hangat? Tidak mungkin!

Sakura memukul-mukul lagi trotoar jalan.

Naruto yang melihat Sakura err—mengamuk? Tidak tahan melihatnya, ia melepaskan tangan Sara yang sejak tadi menahannya untuk tidak dekat-dekat pada Sakura. "Sakura-chan kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas, menyentuh lembut bahu Sakura.

Sakura berdiri dibantu oleh Naruto. "Apa dia pacar—kau tahu?" bisiknya.

Naruto ingin sekali menjawab 'bukan' melihat wajah sedih Sakura kembali muncul; di situasi seperti ini tidak baik untuk berbohong, ia mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Begitu," Sakura tertunduk kecewa.

"Berani-beraninya kau membuat Naruto-niisan berpaling dariku yang jauh lebih manis darimu," kata Sara marah.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya; bocah ini rasa percaya dirinya seperti Naruto—patut dipertanyakan. "Dia memang lebih tertarik pada diriku yang biasa ini," pancingnya mengejek.

Kedua tangan Sara terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Tidak boleh. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Naruto adalah miliknya seorang. Seorang. Tidak ada yang boleh mengambil kakaknya darinya. Apalagi diambil oleh gadis kasar seperti Sakura. "Aku tantang kau makan ramen!" serunya lantang.

"Sara, jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh." kata Naruto menasehati.

"Ta, tapi." Sara mengeluarkan puppy eyes no jutsu andalannya yang ditirunya dari kakaknya—Naruto.

Naruto menepuk keningnya—adiknya ini benar-benar keras kepala.

"Makan ramen, ya?" kata Sakura. "Bisakah kau ini lebih manusiawi sedikit?" lanjutnya malas. Jika makan ramen begitu banyak pastilah berimbas pada kenaikan tubuhnya yang drastis.

"Ramen kan kesukaan Naruto-niisan, masa seperti itu saja kau takut gemuk?" tanya Sara tersenyum mengejek. "Kau ini pacar macam apa takut makan ramen?"

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang padamu? Aku ini bukan pacarnya," kata Sakura jengkel.

Naruto tertawa. "Sakura-chan jangan dianggap serius candaan Sara-chan. Dia hanya sedikit marah karena aku tidak bersamanya selama satu bulan." katanya.

Sakura tidak memperdulikan penjelasan Naruto barusan. Baginya saat ini di kepalanya hanya ada satu, yaitu mengalahkan Sara yang sombong sekali dan telah merebut Sasuke darinya. Garis bawahi, merebut Sasuke darinya. "Aku terima tantanganmu,"

"Sakura-chan," Naruto tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ia dengar; jujur, ia sedikit bahagia akan keputusan Sakura tetapi jika lawannya adalah adiknya—lain ceritanya—ia tidak ingin melihat kedua wanita yang sangat disayanginya bertengkar karena dirinya.

"Ok! Kita sepakat. Aku akan menunggu di sini lagi sepulang sekolah!" kata Sara berdecak pinggang. "Aku akan mengalahkanmu! Kau sudah salah besar menantangku! Naruto-niisan adalah milikku!"

Sakura sweatdrop; kenapa juga ia harus berhubungan dengan orang-orang super aneh sih? Tidak mau membuang-buang waktunya, ia pun berbalik sambil melambaikan tangannya malas. "Bye."

"Dia ini tidak menarik ya." kata Sara malas; bagaimana bisa kakak tersayangnya memilih gadis seperti ini?

Satu kedutan muncul di dahi Sakura; bocah ini benar-benar senang menguji kesabarannya. "Maaf deh, kalau aku tidak menarik." katanya tersenyum 'manis'. "Tapi Naruto-niisan-mu itu tergila-gila pada gadis tidak menarik ini."

Sara menyipitkan matanya tidak suka. Ia melirik gedung sekolah tempat Naruto dan Sakura menimba ilmu, lalu tersenyum mengejek. "Hm, jadi di sini Naruto-niisan bersekolah. Tempatnya bobrok begini. Pantas Naruto-niisan kesayanganku bisa jatuh cinta padamu," katanya santai.

Satu kedutan lain muncul kening di Sakura.

"..."

"Kubunuh kau! Bocah sialan!" kata Sakura marah besar, ia 'menerjang' Sara yang memasang tampang 'polos' namun ditahan oleh Naruto dan Ino. "Lepaskan aku! Naruto! Ino! Biar aku beri pelajaran ke bocah ini!"

"Sakura tenanglah!" seru Ino yang baru kembali ke dunia nyata lagi setelah syok beberapa menit. "Jangan terpancing ucapannya!"

"Iya, dattebayo!" Naruto setuju.

"Aku bukan bocah!" Sara berseru kesal. "Umurku ini mau menginjak 10 tahun bulan ini! Dan aku sudah SMP!"

"Sasuke benar-benar suka lolicon—?" gumam Sakura ngeri.

"Heh? Sasuke? Maksudmu Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Sara err—semangat?

"Memangnya siapa lagi?" tanya Naruto, malas.

"Oh!" Sara terkesikap bahagia, dan hendak bersiap masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah, namun sayangnya ditahan oleh penjaga sekolah. "Aku mau masuk! Mau bertemu Sasuke-kun!"

"Tidak boleh! Kau dari sekolah lain." kata petugas bernama Ebisu sambil menghalangi Sara dengan tubuhnya.

Sara menggembungkan pipinya jengkel; cuma masuk sebentar pun tidak boleh? Jika memang peraturan di sekolah ini begitu hanya ada satu jalan yaitu membuat Sasuke yang menghampiri dirinya. "Sasuke-kun~!"

Sakura yang tadi penuh amarah—menaikan sebelah alisnya heran akan perubahan sikap tiba-tiba Sara—di mata hijaunya sekarang, Sara begitu terlihat imut. Amarahnya pun perlahan mereda. Ia pun tertunduk suram; kenapa ia begitu lemah melihat sesuatu yang imut—? Tunggu dulu! Sara ini berteriak Sasuke-kun? Memanggil pemuda berambut gelap itu? Tidak boleh! Sudah merebut Sasuke darinya dan sekarang mau bermesraan di depan matanya—? Mana mau ia melihat live kemesraan mereka berdua!

Sara tertunduk sedih tidak ada jawaban; jelas tidak ada jawaban, gedung sekolah luas sekali. Kemungkinan terdengar oleh Sasuke sangatlah kecil. Tapi ia tidak mau menyerah. "Sasuke-kun~!"

Sakura tersenyum puas—sepertinya Sasuke belum tiba di sekolah. Percuma memanggil keras-keras begitu.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya suara berat di belakangnya.

Semua orang menoleh ke sumber suara.

Sasuke yang baru tiba di gerbang sekolah—terheran-heran Sara berada di sekolahnya dan lagi tadi sampai meneriakan namanya. "Aku kemarin sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak ke sini kan?" tanyanya.

Sara berjalan mendekati Sasuke ceria. "Aku penasaran sih," katanya. "Sasuke-kun tidak marah?"

"Dasar," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja tidak."

Sakura menyipitkan mata hijaunya—diluar dugaan, Sara pun ternyata pintar memikat hati orang dengan keceriaannya? Sasuke sampai tidak jadi marahnya—ia pun tersadar akan sesuatu—matanya hijaunya baru saja menyaksikan adegan romantis ala Uchiha Sasuke secara live!? Ia pun menyentuh dadanya—tidak terasa sakit atau apa pun, biasa saja.

Apa ini berarti ia sudah sepenuhnya melupakan Uchiha Sasuke di hatinya?

Naruto muncul di tengah-tengah Sara dan Sasuke, tidak tahan melihat kemesraan yang menjijikan lebih lama lagi. Ia menatap garang pemuda yang meng-klaim sebagai kekasih adiknya itu. "Ya, sudah cukup bukan? Apa perlu di sekolah juga?"

"Naruto, mau sampai kapan kau begini terus?" tanya Sasuke kalem.

"Seumur hidup." jawab Naruto santai namun menusuk.

"Hei, kau terlalu berlebihan." kata Sasuke.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak mau menunggu sampai Sara-chan dewasa," Naruto berkata santai.

Sakura yang melihatnya rasanya mau muntah—Sasuke yang dicintainya mengemis-ngemis 'persetujuan cinta terlarangnya dengan Sara' kepada sang kakak kesayangan—Naruto. Namun, memang ini baru pertama kali baginya melihat sisi Sasuke yang 'manis'—sebuah senyum yang jarang terukir di bibir pemuda berambut biru gelap itu; anehnya senyum manis yang selalu dinanti-nantikan olehnya ketika mengejar Sasuke dulu, sama sekali tidak menggetarkan hatinya—ia malah ingin muntah segala.

Sasuke sudah benar-benar sudah hilang tanpa bekas di hatinya—?

Ting. Tong. Ting. Tong.

Bunyi bel sekolah menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. "Gawat pelajaran pertama kan Mei-sensei," katanya panik.

"Sudah masuk ya?" Sara bertanya-tanya kecewa. Padahal ia masih ingin bersama Sasuke dan Naruto lebih lama lagi. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya! Sasuke-kun!" katanya, memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi Sasuke.

Sakura sweatdrop, masih sempat-sempatnya berbuat seperti itu di situasi darurat begini? "Hey, kalian berdua—" kata-katanya terhenti ditengah-tengah ketika melihat Sara memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi Naruto—juga. "Kh,"—rasa sakit yang aneh muncul lagi.

"Kan sudah kubilang jangan melakukan 'itu' lagi," kata Naruto malu.

Tidak mungkin ia—cemburu?

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Sara heran. "Aku rasa Naruto-niisan menikmatinya," lanjutnya disertai senyuman.

Tidak.

"Kan kau bilang sendiri padaku; Sara-chan sudah dewasa. Jadi pasti mengerti maksud niisan, kan?" tanya Naruto menepuk pucuk kepala adiknya lembut. "Dan di depan Sakura-chan—eh?" ia terkejut melihat Sakura yang tertunduk sedih. "Sakura-chan? Kau kenapa?"

Sakura melirik Naruto dan Sara secara bergantian, dan tertunduk lagi.

Tidak mungkin!

Sakura lantas berbalik dan berlari sekencang mungkin—sejauh mungkin dari kedua Namikaze bersaudara itu.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto mencoba mengejar.

"Naruto kita bisa terlambat. Kau mau di hukum?" tanya Ino.

Naruto berhenti; tentu ia tidak ingin dihukum, berlari keliling lapangan kan melelahkan. Tapi—ia melirik tempat dimana Sakura tadi berlari—itu bukanlah arah jalan menuju kelas, arah yang dituju Sakura justru malah keluar sekolah, entah sengaja atau tidak, yang pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres; Sakura tidak pernah satu kali pun membolos. "Ino, bilang pada Kakashi-sensei, aku sakit perut, ya!"

"O-oi, Naruto, tunggu dulu," Ino mencoba mencegah yang sayangnya gagal—Naruto sudah keburu pergi duluan. "Kenapa? Harus aku yang kena lagi?" teriaknya frustasi, berlari menuju kelasnya berada.

"Kalau Naruto ijin sakit, aku juga ijin ah, tolong ya Ino." kata Kiba ceria, mencoba memanfatkan situasi—namun saat ia hendak pergi, bajunya ditarik oleh seseorang—yang ternyata adalah Ino.

"Masuklah ke kelas. Atau kau ingin aku memberimu pelajaran yang berharga yang takkan kau lupakan?" tanya Ino mengancam.

Kiba mengangguk patuh.

Sara menepuk keningnya. Orang yang belajar di sini ternyata tidak lebih dari calon suami-suami takut istri. "Sasuke-kun kenapa memilih sekolah di sini sih? Orang-orangnya aneh begini."

Sasuke tidak menjawab—masih menatap tempat Naruto dan Sakura pergi.

"Sasuke-kun—?" panggil Sara.

Sasuke mengerjap, tanpa pikir panjang, ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju kelasnya berada, meninggalkan Sara. "Sampai nanti." katanya. "Aku juga harus bilang, Sakura ijin sakit perut."

"Hm," Sara bergumam memandang kepergian Sasuke, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Sasuke-kun itu pembohong yang payah."

.x.

Sakura memandang awan-awan di atas kepalanya, tangannya terulur ke atas—bermain-main di udara; kondisinya sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang, siapa yang menyangka hobi Shikamaru ampuh padanya juga.

Rasa sakitnya sudah hilang

Untuk pertama kalinya ia membolos pelajaran begini, bersantai di pinggiran sungai sambil tiduran memandang awan yang bergerak lambat. Mungkin guru-guru akan mencarinya, penjaga sekolah kan sudah melihatnya datang ke sekolah.

Ah, sudahlah.

Sakura menutup kedua matanya, menikmati udara bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya. Tidak ada yang mengganggunya kecuali suara aliran sungai—

"Sakura-chan."

—dan suara berat Naruto—eh? Suara Naruto?

Sakura membuka matanya—Naruto tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan di atas kepalanya—pipinya merona merah, ia langsung duduk. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanyanya.

"Aku cemas, Sakura-chan kan tidak pernah membolos sebelumnya," sahut Naruto ikutan duduk memandang aliran sungai. "Pasti Sakura-chan punya masalah. Sakura-chan bisa menceritakannya padaku."

Sakura menepuk keningnya; bagaimana bisa ia menceritakannya bila sumber masalahnya adalah pemuda di sampingnya ini; niatnya ia ingin menyendiri untuk memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya akhir-akhir ini, tetapi Naruto malah datang dan mengacaukan rencananya.

Karena setelah merenung beberapa saat—ia mulai mengerti sedikit tentang perasaan apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya.

Naruto yang melihat rona merah tipis menghiasi kedua pipi putih Sakura. "Soal Sasuke-teme ya?"

"Eh?"

Naruto tersenyum, menyentuh pipinya sendiri. "Karena pipi Sakura-chan memerah, pasti tentang Sasuke-teme, kan?"

"Gimana ya?" Sakura bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Cerita dong." kata Naruto antusias.

"Aku ingin, tapi tidak bisa." terang Sakura malu.

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Aku ini bisa menyimpan rahasia kok," kata Naruto dengan puppy eyes no jutsu andalannya. Berharap Sakura mau cerita.

Mulai lagi. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya—takut kalah jika terus memandang wajah imut Naruto. "Aku sudah bilang tidak mau kan? Kau mau memaksaku?"

"Tentu saja tidak, mana mungkin aku melakukan hal yang tidak disukai Sakura-chan," sahut Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya. "Ya sudah kalau Sakura-chan tidak mau cerita."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Sakura melirik Naruto; tidak biasanya pemuda itu diam, biasanya Naruto akan menceritakan hal-hal atau kejadian lucu yang terjadi pada pemuda itu sebelum bertemu dengannya agar suasana tidak begitu sunyi. Sakura bukannya tidak suka keheningan, hanya saja sikap Naruto yang terdiam seperti bukan Naruto yang ia kenal. "Naruto."

"Hm?"

"Apa sikap adikmu memang seperti itu sejak dulu?" tanya Sakura.

"Sara-chan ya?" Naruto memandang awan di atasnya, mengingat masa lalunya. "Dia dulu tidak begitu, karena terlalu sering dimanja oleh kedua orang tua kami, dan selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, pelan-pelan sifatnya berubah jadi sedikit keras kepala."

"Sedikit?" kata Sakura sweatdrop.

Naruto tertawa. "Sifatnya memang sedikit menjengkelkan tapi kalau Sakura-chan mau lebih mengenalnya, dia itu baik sekali kok."

Sakura melipat tangan di depan dada sambil membuang mukanya. "Siapa juga yang mau mengenalnya?"

"Eh tapi kan Sakura-chan calon pac—" Naruto tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sakura sudah menatap dengan tajam padanya, "—teman Sara-chan?"

"Aku tidak mau berteman dengan bocah seperti itu,"

"Sakura-chan jangan memanggil dia bocah dong," kata Naruto. "Begitu-begitu dia itu pintar sampai lompat kelas loh, kau tadi dengar sendiri kan dia itu SMP? Padahal umurnya mau menginjak sepuluh tahun."

Sakura berpikir. Memang benar sih tapi—"Itu tetap tidak ada hubungannya kan? Bagaimana pun dia masih anak-anak."

"Benar," Naruto mengangguk, menyetujui. "Makanya aku melarangnya untuk berpacaran karena masih anak-anak, apalagi dengan Sasuke." ia menggelengkan kepalanya ketika ingat dengan teman semasa kecilnya itu. "Tapi dia tidak mau mendengarkan aku, makanya aku marah sekali ketika tahu mereka resmi berpacaran."

"Oh,"

"Karena itu aku kabur ke rumah Sakura-chan setelah bibi Mebuki menawarkan untuk tinggal di rumahmu," kata Naruto nyengir.

Sakura sweatdrop; jadi alasan Naruto menerima tawaran ibunya karena masalah adiknya? Hanya pelarian? Dasar. "Kau itu beruntung sekali ya?"

Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya semangat. "Dan lagi rumah yang aku tempati itu rumah Sakura-chan. Mana mungkin aku menolak. Sekali mendayung, dua pulau terlampaui, dattebayo."

"Anu—masalah itu—" Sakura ingin berkata agar kepindahan Naruto ke rumahnya dirahasiakan tapi melihat Naruto yang sangat bahagia, tidak ada celah untuknya masuk memberikan suara. Ia tidak mau ada gosip aneh-aneh menimpa dirinya, sudah cukup akan gosip Naruto yang terus mengejar cintanya.

"Oh, ya. Sakura-chan. Karena kita cuma berdua. Gimana kalau kita kencan saja?" Naruto memberi saran.

Satu kedutan muncul di dahi Sakura. "Tidak mau,"

"Tapi kita kan sudah bolos sekolah bersama kan? Kenapa tidak sekalian kencan saja?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Memangnya siapa yang mengajakmu bolos?" Sakura bertanya balik malas.

"Tapi—"

Tiba-tiba Tsunade muncul diantara mereka berdua. "Bagaimana jika kalian berdua berkencan di ruang kepala sekolah?" tanyanya.

'Hiii...'

.x.

Duagh! Duagh!

Naruto dan Sakura memegangi kepala mereka yang terkenal pukulan kepala sekolah mereka yang tak lain adalah Tsunade.

"Aku tahu kalian sedang di mabuk cinta. Tapi apa harus membolos sekolah juga demi kencan di pinggir sungai?" tanya Tsunade marah besar.

"Terlihat begitu ya?" tanya Naruto malu.

"Siapa yang sedang di mabuk cinta? Naruto yang mengikuti aku," kata Sakura tidak terima.

Satu pukulan keras ke meja berhasil membungkam mulut Naruto dan Sakura, mereka berdua bergidik ketakutan—berpelukan satu sama lain.

Tunggu! Berpelukan? Sakura melirik Naruto yang memasang tampang polos padanya, dan seketika darahnya mendidih satu detik kemudian.

Duagh!

"Seenaknya memelukku," kata Sakura jengkel.

Tsunade menepuk keningnya; sedang di ceramahi masih sempat-sempatnya bermesraan? Anak muda jaman sekarang lebih berani memamerkan kemesraan mereka di depan umum. "Sakura, kau ini adalah siswi yang teladan, kenapa kau bolos pelajaran?"

Sakura bingung menjelaskannya; masa ia harus menjawab karena terbawa suasana makanya lari keluar sekolah—? Memalukan. "Aku melakukannya karena—um," ia mencari akal, ide yang bagus sebagai alasan, dan menemukannya. "Memang ingin—merasakan bagaimana rasanya membolos itu." ia mengangguk-ngangguk. "Hm, iya, begitulah motivasiku membolos."

Satu kedutan muncul di dahi Tsunade.

Duagh!

"Itai, itai." Sakura memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja kena pukul.

"Aku tidak percaya kau membolos hanya dengan alasan konyol begitu, Sakura! Lari keliling lapangan sepuluh puturan!" teriak Tsunade emosi.

Eh. Yang benar saja!

Sakura keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah sambil tertunduk suram.

"Langsung lari tanpa pemanasan!" teriak Tsunade lagi sebelum Sakura benar-benar pergi.

Sakura membantu di tempatnya berdiri.

Lari tanpa pemanasan—? Itu kan kejam sekali!

Karena menurutnya percuma membela diri, Sakura yang sudah pasrah melangkah menuju lapangan sekolah dengan lesu.

"Sakura!"

"Kupikir Sakura ijin karena sakit perut."

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya—dan terkaget-kaget melihat semua para penghuni kelas 2-A menatap dirinya—ia baru teringat jika pelajaran pertamanya itu olah raga—sambil menahan rasa malu yang hebat, ia pun mulai berlari keliling lapangan tanpa peduli bisikan-bisikan menyindir dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

Naruto kemana lagi. Pemuda itu tidak kunjung keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah—masa Naruto tidak dihukum? Tidak adil!

Tanpa di sengaja mata hijaunya beradu pandang dengan mata hitam Sasuke yang sedang bermain basket—sebuah senyum misterius terukir di bibir pemuda itu—masa senyum itu untuknya—? Tidak mungkin, kan? Tapi tidak ada orang lain di belakang atau di sampingnya. Pastilah buat dirinya kan—?

Sakura memandang Sasuke terheran-heran, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari ada ring basket di depannya—dan karena memang ia tidak fokus, tubuhnya pun bertubrukan dengan ring basket itu, membuatnya jatuh terduduk.

"Aduh," rintihnya pelan memegangi wajahnya yang memerah terkena ring; teman sekelasnya menertawakan kecerobohannya bahkan Sasuke pun sepertinya juga ikut tertawa, bisa dilihat dari bahu pemuda itu yang bergetar sedikit.

Amarah besar hinggap dalam diri Sakura.

Apa mungkin Sasuke sengaja tersenyum padanya agar ia bisa jadi bahan tertawaan teman-temannya? Berani-beraninya Uchiha Sasuke bermain-main dengan seorang Haruno Sakura!

Lihat pembalasan darinya nanti!

Tidak mau menjadi bahan tertawaan teman-temannya terlalu lama, Sakura lantas bangun, membersihkan roknya yang kotor, dan mulai melanjutkan larinya yang sempat terhenti.

'Harga diriku hancur sudah!' teriak inner Sakura berderai air mata.

Langkah kakinya menjadi sedikit pelan karena masih terkejut akibat tubrukan tadi; seharusnya ia minum sebentar tetapi itu sesuatu yang tidak mungkin ia lakukan.

Ketika sampai di putaran ke sembilan, otot kaki Sakura mulai terasa sakit sekali. Lari tanpa pemanasan begini berefek buruk baginya.

Masa Sakura harus terus berlari!? Kakinya kram!

Kepala sekolah—Tsunade terus memperhatikannya—mungkin berjaga-jaga siapa tahu ia tidak melaksanakan hukumannya.

Sakura mempercepat langkah kakinya—memaksa kakinya terus bergerak; tersisa satu putaran lagi, dan semua akan selesai.

Sedikit lagi.

Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri—dan akhirnya ia sampai juga sepuluh putaran, ia pun langsung ambruk di lapangan rerumputan dengan napas tersengal-sengal; ia menutupi cahaya matahari yang menyengat dengan tangannya.

Tidak. Tidak akan pernah mau lagi ia membolos pelajaran; ia tak habis pikir kenapa para lelaki masih tidak jera mendapat hukuman seperti ini karena membolos.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto muncul dari belakang, lagi—kali ini ia membawa sebuah botol minuman mineral. "Ini untukmu," katanya.

"Naruto," Sakura menerimanya dengan senang hati; ia memang sedang membutuhkannya. Ia pun duduk dan mulai minum. "Makasih ya."

Naruto ikut duduk, tepat di samping Sakura. "Aku sudah bilang pada bibi agar tidak berlebihan menghukum Sakura-chan tetapi tidak berhasil, jadinya aku bilang lagi, agar Sakura-chan bisa istirahat sebentar setelah lari, karena pasti kau kecapekan, dan diperbolehkan, Sakura-chan."

"Oh," Sakura bergumam; ada sisi baiknya juga ya kepala sekolahnya itu—tunggu dulu! "Dia i-itu bibimu—?" tanyanya syok berat, menunjuk Tsunade yang masih berdiri memperhatikan.

Naruto dengan polosnya mengangguk.

Sakura menutupi mulutnya—syok.

Naruto ini mau membuatnya terkejut dengan fakta-fakta mengerikan sampai kapan—?

"Kau ngomong-ngomong kemana? Kok tidak ikut lari denganku?" tanya Sakura heran; sampai ia menyelesaikan hukumannya pun Naruto tidak kunjung muncul—setelah selesai baru ada, itu pun Naruto membawakan minuman untuknya bukan menjalani hukuman sepertinya, berlari keliling lapangan.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya malu. "Aku disuruh menulis sepuluh baris 'tidak akan membolos lagi' di papan tulis, Sakura-chan."

"Eh!" Sakura terkaget; enak sekali hukuman Naruto, berbeda sekali dengannya. "Aku juga mau kalau cuma menulis saja."

"Eh? Sakura-chan yakin mau?" tanya Naruto. "Spidolnya dijepit di bibir loh Sakura-chan, susah sekali menulisnya,"

Sakura sweatdrop mendengarnya—kalau seperti itu sih lain ceritanya. "Kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Ya, karena aku sudah terbiasa jadi mudah bagiku, dattebayo." sahut Naruto menepuk dadanya bangga.

Sakura tertawa garing; karena biasa jadi mudah? Berarti Naruto sering dihukum, dan lagi hal negatif seperti itu patut dibanggakan ya?

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kalian terus bermesraan? Cepat masuk ke kelas kalian!" teriak Tsunade dari kejauhan, marah.

"Ya, ya." sahut Naruto bangkit berdiri. "Ayo, Sakura-chan." katanya mengulurkan tangannya.

Sakura tidak menyambut uluran tangan Naruto, melainkan melirik kakinya cemas.

Bagaimana ini? Kakinya masih kram, sulit untuknya berjalan, namun Tsunade sudah menyuruh untuk belajar—sekarang kan masih olah raga.

"Sakura-chan ada apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya kram saja kok," sahut Sakura. "Kau duluan saja—e, eh!"—ia tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu darinya, dan membawa dirinya ke pinggir lapangan. Sakura memprotes di pelukan pemuda itu. "A, apa yang kau lakukan!? Turunkan aku!"

"E, eh." Naruto kesulitan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya karena Sakura memberontak dengan keras, sampai-sampai tangan gadis itu tidak sengaja menampar wajahnya. Ia berhenti, dan membenarkan letak tubuh Sakura yang tidak sempurna dipelukannya, lalu berjalan lagi setelah selesai. "Sakura-chan tenanglah sedikit, aku kan cuma mau membantumu saja sampai ke pinggir lapangan."

Sakura terdiam, mengeratkan pegangan tangannya di leher Naruto; bukan begitu, ia sudah tahu ketika Naruto menggendongnya, pasti mau membantunya, hanya saja ketika berada di pelukan pemuda itu degub jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya, alasan itulah yang membuatnya memberontak.

Perasaan aneh yang dialaminya akhir-akhir ini jika berdekatan atau bersentuhan dengan Naruto—mulai membuatnya takut.

"Ya, kita sampai." kata Naruto ceria, lalu menurunkan tubuh Sakura di kursi panjang. "Aku panggilkan Shizune-sensei dulu ya, Sakura-chan."

"Naruto tunggu—" terlambat, Naruto sudah pergi terlebih dahulu, "aku kan belum mengucapkan terima kasih."—tapi iya sudahlah, nanti juga bakalan balik lagi kan?

Sakura memperhatikan teman-temannya yang sedang bermain basket, dan terheran-heran dengan ekspresi wajah mereka yang cemburu—? Ia berpikir mungkin itu cuma rasa cemburu karena ia bisa tidak olah raga atau mungkin soal Naruto—?

Sakura menutup wajahnya yang merona dengan kedua tangannya.

Adegan menggendong ala puteri tadi pasti disaksikan oleh teman-temannya—dan tentu Sasuke—untuk apa memikirkan pemuda tidak berperasaan itu? Gara-gara dia, wajahnya jadi memerah begini dan jangan lupakan juga soal dipermalukan di depan teman-temannya!

"Sakura-chan," Naruto memanggil dari atas tangga sambil menggandeng Shizune yang—terengah-engah? "Aku sudah berhasil mendapatkannya."

Sakura syok berat—mendapatkannya? Memangnya Shizune itu apaan? Dan lagi sepertinya Shizune terlihat sedikit kesal. "Kau berbuat ulah ya?" tanyanya curiga.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak kok, aku cuma meminta waktu sebentar saja,"

"Di saat mengajar," Shizune menambahkan. Seenaknya saja menariknya di saat jam pelajaran—Sakura cuma kram, gejala yang ringan, dan lagi kenapa Sakura tidak dibawa ke ruang kesehatan saja? Malah yang harus dijemput dirinya. Dasar.

Sakura menghela napas; ia sudah tahu Naruto pasti begitu.

Shizune mengeluarkan kotak P3K di tasnya. "Sakitnya dibagian mana saja?"

"Telapak kaki dan betis, Shizune-sensei," jawab Sakura sambil melepas sepatu beserta kaus kakinya.

"Hm," Shizune berpikir sebentar. "Kalau kasusnya begini harus dipijat,"

"Oh, begitu." kata Sakura. "Eh, tapi aku tidak mau,"

"Eh? Kenapa? Jari kakimu tertekuk ke dalam begini loh," kata Shizune sambil menunjuk jari kaki Sakura tertekuk dan saling menempel satu sama lain.

"Shizune-sensei kan lebih tua dibanding aku, tidak sopan kan meminta dipijat oleh yang lebih tua? Apalagi di bagian kaki," terang Sakura malu.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto terharu mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang memijat kakimu," ia menawarkan dengan senang hati.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya. "Tidak mau," tolaknya mentah-mentah.

Naruto tertunduk kecewa.

Shizune tertawa melihatnya. "Kalian pasangan yang lucu sekali ya."

Blush.

"Terlihat begitu ya?" tanya Naruto malu.

"Kami bukan pasangan," kata Sakura malu juga; kenapa semua orang menilai mereka berdua begitu sih?

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika 'calon' pasangan?" Shizune menyarankan.

Sakura sweatdrop—kenapa jadi mengajak bermain? Bukankah gurunya ini datang untuk mengobati—? "Shizune-sensei, apa ada cara lain selain dipijat?" tanyanya, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Berhasil.

"Sebentara ya," Shizune berpikir sesaat. "Metode lain itu ya di kompres dengan air hangat atau bisa juga merendam kaki yang kram dengan air hangat selama kurang lebih 15 menit,"

"Oh, kalau begitu di kompres saja, Shizune-sensei. Aku harus segera masuk ke pelajaran olah raga sekarang," kata Sakura; meskipun guru Guy bukanlah orang yang pemarah tetapi sejak ia mulai berlari, mata guru Guy sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangan selain dirinya seolah memberikan sinyal buatnya untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan hukumannya.

"Naruto-kun tolong seduhkan air ya di ruang kesehatan ya," kata Shizune menyerahkan satu buah botol berisi air.

"Siap," sahut Naruto semangat, dan tanpa basa-basi melengos pergi menuju ruang kesehatan.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya; semangat sekali Naruto disuruh, apa pemuda itu senang bisa tak belajar? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukan. Naruto melakukan hal ini kan karena mencemaskan dirinya. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikir negatif akan kebaikan pemuda itu?

"Shizune-sensei, apa tidak ada spray chloroethyl?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalau ada sudah kuberikan ke kakimu kan?" tanya balik Shizune ramah. "Nah, sambil menunggu Naruto-kun kembali ke sini, bagaimana jika kau memijat kakimu, Sakura-san? Kau tidak ingin aku melakukannya kan?"

Sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti saran Shizune, memijat kakinya yang keram perlahan-lahan—sedikit sakit awalnya namun Sakura tak mau menyerah—ia sudah merepotkan Naruto karena kram ini.

"Pijatnya ke arah berlawanan Sakura-san supaya jari kakimu bisa diluruskan kembali." jelas Shizune lembut, "jangan lupa punggung kakimu dan juga telapak kaki dipijat ya."

Sakura sekali mengikuti arahan Shizune—perlahan-lahan—dan berhasil! Jemari kakinya sudah tidak saling bertempelan satu sama lain lagi, cara ini benar-benar berhasil—tepat ketika ia mau memijat lagi, suara Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Shizune-sensei, aku sudah bawa kompresan air hangatnya," kata Naruto ceria. "Terus ini mau diapakan?" tanyanya penasaran.

Shizune memberikan kompresan air hangat tersebut kepada Sakura. "Di kompres di bagian otot-otot yang kram ya Sakura-san."

Pipi Sakura merona; untuk pertama kalinya ia mendapat perlakukan begitu baik dan lembut seperti ini—Shizune memang pantas menjadi dokter di sekolahnya—sayang sekali guru sebaik ini tidak mengajar di kelasnya—Shizune hanya mengajar biologi kelas satu. Bahagia, ia pun mengikuti intruksi Shizune dengan senang hati.

"Shizune-sensei apa urusan mengobatinya masih belum selesai?" tanya Konohamaru—ketua kelas 1-A. "Kelasku kacau sekali sekarang."

"Akh," Shizune teringat akan tugasnya yang lain, ia pun membereskan perlengkapannya, dan bangkit berdiri, namun sebelum pergi ia berkata. "Sakura-san kau bisa kan melakukannya sendiri tanpaku?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku bisa, terima kasih Shizune-sensei," katanya disertai senyuman.

Shizune membalas juga dengan senyuman, barulah pergi bersama Konohamaru.

Sakura melanjutkan lagi mengompres kakinya.

"Sakura-chan jangan lakukan hal ini lagi ok?" tanya Naruto duduk di samping Sakura.

"Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang Tsunade-sensei katakan," sahut Sakura.

"Karena itu aku minta padamu untuk tidak melakukannya lagi," kata Naruto marah. "Hanya, hanya pentingkanlah dirimu dari pada yang lain ok? Aku akan benar-benar marah padamu jika Sakura-chan mengulangi hal ini lagi."—ia menggenggam tangan Sakura lembut dan juga malu. "Karena aku cemas jika sesuatu terjadi padamu."

Blush.

Sakura tertunduk, tersipu malu; apa yang harus ia katakan?—untuk pertama kalinya Naruto marah padanya—dan ia membenci hal itu.

Semua teman-temannya pasti memandang mereka berdua sekarang sebab suasana yang tadinya ramai tiba-tiba menjadi hening—harus, harus ia lepas genggaman tangan ini—bereaksi seperti biasa Sakura Haruno! Pukul atau jika perlu tendang wajah pemuda di depannya ini.

Seperti biasa. Biasa.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, dan tertunduk lagi.

Tidak.

Sakura tidak bisa—di situasi seserius ini—dan degub jantungnya yang benar-benar berdetak dengan kencang begini—ia genggaman tangan Naruto. "Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi." katanya akhirnya.

Naruto nyengir akhirnya. "Janji dibuat."

Tsunade muncul di antara mereka berdua lagi—tidak tahan, lagi—melihat kemesraan yang di keluarkan keduanya di tempat umum seperti ini. "Aku sudah bilang pada kalian berdua untuk masuk kelas kan? Bukannya buat bermesraan kan?"

Naruto dan Sakura meneguk ludahnya bersamaan.

Duagh! Duagh!

"Ittaaaai!"

.x.

Sakura melirik ke kanan—tidak ada siapa pun—kemudian ke kiri—tidak ada siapa pun juga—sepertinya Naruto ada kegiatan klub kyudo, tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan pemuda itu di lorong kelas. Bahagia karena hari ini perjalanan pulang ke rumah damai, akhirnya ia keluar dari kelas.

"Yo, yang habis digendong ala tuan puteri,"

Jantung Sakura seakan melompat dari tubuhnya mendengar kata-kata tadi, wajahnya kembali memerah mengingat kejadian tadi pagi—ia pun mengecek siapa yang berani-beraninya menggodanya.

Ino berdiri memandang malas Sakura, memperlihatkan sebuah foto di ponselnya. "Kau jadi pemberitaan hangat loh di situs web Naruto-lovers."

"Aku?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya.

Ino mengangguk. "Kau ini senang sekali ya bermesraan dengan Naruto tetapi tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan dia. Kau jahat sekali."

Perasaan yang sama—Sakura menyentuh dadanya. Mungkinkah ia—?

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong kau ada pertandingan makan sekarang kan?" tanya Ino mengecek waktu di ponselnya. "Kau ini sudah membiarkan perasaan tulus Naruto, masa sekarang kau membiarkan adiknya yang seorang popstar itu menunggumu? Apa kau tidak keterlaluan?"

Sakura bengong.

"..."

"Aku lupa!" teriak Sakura histeris teringat akan janji bertanding makan ramen—tanpa basa-basi ia pun segera lari menuju gerbang sekolah.

Eh?

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa?" Sakura bertanya-tanya heran.

Ino—yang mengikuti Sakura dari belakang, "Larimu seperti biasa cepat ya. Sampai sulit aku mengejarmu, Sakura." katanya dengan napas yang memburu.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Bocah sombong itu belum datang?"

"Hm," Ino berpikir. "Oh, seorang popstar seperti Sara itu cari saja di tempat orang-orang berkerumun, pasti ada dia di tengah-tengah."

"Pop—apa?" Sakura tidak menangkap perkataan Ino sepenuhnya karena sibuk mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan Sara.

"Popstar! Gezh, Sara kan seorang penyanyi terkenal." kata Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, tak habis pikir dengan Sakura.

"..."

"EHH!" koneksi Sakura akhirnya menyambung juga. "Sara seorang popstar!?"

Ino menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya; apakah harus teriak juga? "Ya, Namikaze Sara, adik Naruto kan seorang penyanyi dan juga model. Kau tidak tahu ya? Pantas kau berani menantang dia."

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Sakura kalut. "Bagaimana ini? Aku bisa di bully penggemar fanatiknya karena sudah berani menantangnya."

Ino mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

Plak!

Sakura memegang pipinya yang baru saja terkena tamparan oleh sahabatnya sendiri. "Kok aku malah ditampar? Bukannya membantu aku?"

"Aku tidak percaya seorang Haruno Sakura takut akan hal kecil seperti itu." jelas Ino marah. "Kau meminta bantuan dariku? Kau sudah seperti waktu sd saja cuma bisa bersembunyi di belakangku. Sakura yang aku kenal pernah berkata padaku bahwa dia sekarang sudah berubah jadi kuat. Tunjukan padaku bukti perkataanmu waktu itu, dan menangkanlah pertandingan ini!"

"Ino..." Sakura tidak tahu harus menjawab apa untuk membela diri—benar, ia ini kenapa sih? Bimbang di saat begini. "Baiklah."

Semangatnya kembali meninggi. Ia takkan kalah oleh seorang popstar, Sara kan sama sepertinya cuma gadis biasa.

Ino tersenyum lembut mendengarnya. "Kau itu harus ditampar dulu ya baru sadar." katanya malas.

Semangat Sakura yang membara, redup lagi.

"Perlu ya berkata begitu?" tanya Sakura ikutan malas, namun pada akhirnya ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih Ino."

"Terima kasihnya nanti saja," kata Ino acuh tak acuh. "Menangkan pertandingan ini ya! Sakura yang kukenal benci dengan orang yang berkata sombong kan? Berilah pelajaran buat calon adikku itu."

"Ya," Sakura mengangguk dengan polosnya—tunggu sebentar. "Calon adikmu—?"

"Aku ini kan mengincar Naruto," sahut Ino tanpa beban.

Sakura juga baru teringat akan hal itu tapi—"maaf ya Ino untuk yang satu itu tidak mudah mendapatkannya sekarang..."

Sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul di atas kepala Ino. "Tidak mudah—?"

"Karena aku sudah tidak membenci mimpi buruk ini," kata Sakura tersenyum kecil.

Ino bengong sesaat.

"EEHH!" Ino syok berat. "Maksudnya kau—?" re-rencana briliannya—?

Sakura tidak menjawab, malah melangkah menuju kerumunan orang-orang, lalu berteriak lantang. "Namikaze Sara!"

Sara—yang sibuk memberikan tanda tangan menghentikan kegiatannya mendengar teriakan keras Sakura. Ia pun tersenyum penuh penyesalan. "Maaf, aku ada urusan penting, um, bisa kalian membuka jalan untukku?"

Para penggemarnya mendesah kecewa; mereka kan masih ada yang belum mendapat tanda tangan atau pun berjabat tangan dengan idola mereka ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, perlahan mereka pun menyingkir memberikan celah untuk Sara keluar dari kerumunan.

Sakura dapat melihat Sara keluar dari tengah-tengah kerumunan penggemar gadis itu dengan senyum penuh percaya diri. Di sisi Sara ternyata ada Naruto dan juga Sasuke, sepertinya kedua pemuda itu melindungi Sara agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang buruk; pemandangan tersebut membuatnya kesal bukan main.

"Kau lama sekali sih," kata Sara menguap lebar. "Aku hampir tertidur loh menunggumu."

Belum apa-apa sudah membuat Sakura kesal. "Kita mau bertanding dimana?"

Sara tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja Ichiraku Ramen."

Sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul di atas kepala Sakura. "Ichiraku—Ramen?"

.x.

Sakura memandang sebuah kedai berukuran kecil nan sempit itu tanpa berkedip sama sekali—tadinya Sakura sempat berpikir Ichiraku Ramen yang disebut Sara adalah sebuah restoran mewah kelas atas berisikan orang-orang kaya dengan pelayan berpakaian formal, ternyata setelah sampai di lokasi cuma kedai ramen biasa dengan sekumpulan orang-orang biasa, dan pelayan yang berwajah biasa juga.

'Selera seorang popstar begini?' inner Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Sakura melirikan matanya ke belakang; penggemar Sara di sekolahnya juga ikutan kemari, pertandingan ramen ini pasti akan 'panas' sekali.

"Sakura-chan mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di situ?" teriak Naruto yang entah kapan sudah duduk di kursi pelanggan—bersama Sara dan Sasuke tentunya—Ino juga sudah mengambil kursi bagiannya tepat di samping Naruto.

Sakura menatap malas; kenapa ia harus terjebak dengan orang-orang aneh? Ia pun berjalan memasuki kedai ramen, dan duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan tepat di samping Sara. Tidak enak berada di samping 'rival'. "Jadi?" tanyanya.

Teuchi berdehem-dehem. "Nah, peraturannya mudah kok, kalian cuma perlu menghabiskan sepuluh mangkuk ramen dengan cepat, dan yang tercepat itulah pemenangnya."

"Hm," Sakura bergumam; sepuluh mangkuk ramen—apa tidak sedikit berlebihan? Ia dan Sara kan seorang gadis, seorang gadis kan harus memikirkan berat badan mereka—!

"Takut gemuk ya?" tanya Sara mengejek. "Menyerah saja kalau begitu."

Satu kedutan muncul di dahi Sakura; bocah yang beranjak dewasa ini benar-benar sesuatu sekali, kok bisa ya bocah ini adalah adik Naruto? Dan Sasuke juga jatuh hati pada bocah ini? "Siapkan ramennya, paman."

"Ok!" kata Teuchi semangat.

Ayame memberikan teh hangat masing-masing satu.

Sakura meminumnya, dan terganggu dengan suara-suara dukungan untuk Sara di belakangnya. "Kau bisa tidak membuat mereka pergi?"

"Kenapa? Mereka kan hanya mendukung saja kan?" tanya Sara balik. "Kau cemburu tidak ada yang mendukung, ya?"

Bukan begitu maksud Sakura, setidaknya Sara menyuruh mereka semua diam, kan pertandingan belum dimulai. Mereka semua juga ngapain ikut ke sini padahal hanya cuma bisa berdiri karena persediaan kursi tidaklah begitu banyak.

"Aku baru ingat ada jadwal menyanyi dua jam lagi," kata Sara mengecek ponselnya. "Matikan saja deh biar tidak ada yang menggangguku,"

Mendengar kata-kata Sara membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya; keluarga Namikaze ini semuanya punya bakat yang mengerikan jauh di atasnya.

"Aku sudah selesai menyiapkan ramennya," kata Teuchi akhirnya. "Setelah kalian selesai menghabiskan ramen, tinggal berteriak minta tambah atau mengangkat tangan, Ayame akan menyiapkan mangkuk ramen yang baru untuk kalian. Mengerti?"

"Ok," kata Sakura, Sara, dan—Naruto? Bersamaan.

"Selamat berjuang ya!" kata Ayame menaruh satu mangkuk di depan Sara, Sakura dan—Naruto lagi? Sepertinya pemuda itu memesan juga.

Naruto kan suka sekali ramen—mungkin kesempatan bisa makan juga.

Sakura sempatkan melirik mangkuk ramen miliknya—bahan pelengkap semuanya ada, hidangan ramen di sini menyerupai ramen ayahnya dan lagi ukuran mangkuk ramennya juga lumayan besar. Ia dilanda perasaan bimbang; apa bisa ia menghabiska ramen dengan cepat? Kalau saja ini pertandingan sushi, tidaklah berat untuknya.

"Aku hitung sampai tiga ya?" tanya Ayame.

Apa boleh buat, semua sudah terjadi; Sakura memegang sumpit yang sudah disiapkan di meja.

"Satu,"

Aduh, apa dulu yang harus Sakura makan pertama agar lebih cepat?

"Dua."

Mungkin kuahnya—? Mana mungkin, mienya bisa tumpah ke bajunya.

"Tiga! Mulai!" teriak Ayame semangat.

Ah, dibarengin semuanya sajalah!

"Itadakimasu!"

Sakura mengambil mie terlebih dahulu dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya—dan terharu akan kelezatan mie tersebut. "Ini enak sekali." katanya dengan mata bling-bling. "Ini bikin ketagihan." lanjutnya sambil melahap mie berikutnya penuh gembira.

"Sakura, kau sedang bertanding! Bukannya waktunya untuk berkomentar!" teriak Ino marah.

"Eh? Maaf-maaf," kata Sakura tertawa polos, dan mulai makan dengan 'ganas' lagi; ramen ini juga bisa membuat lupa akan tujuannya kemari.

Ino menepuk keningnya akan tindakan Sakura, kemudian ia pun melirik Sara—yang ternyata memiliki reaksi yang sama seperti halnya Sakura; setidaknya mereka seimbang.

Sakura menghabiskan kuah ramennya—meskipun enak sekali, kalau makannya cepat begini rasa enaknya menjadi kalah. "Tambah!"

"Ok!" kata Ayame menaruh mangkuk yang baru.

Sakura pun makan ramen barunya—panas! Harus ditahan—lidahnya terbakar—kelezatannya jadi tidak terasa—ia ingin berhenti!—padahal baru dua mangkuk—"Tambah lagi!"

"Ok!" kata Ayame menaruh mangkuk ketiga Sakura.

Sara yang mendengarnya sejak tadi—terkejut, Sakura sudah di mangkuk ketiga!? Padahal ia masih di mangkuk yang pertama; tak mau dikalahkan ia segera menghabiskan kuah ramennya yang masih tersisa. "Tambah!"

"Ha'i, ha'i," kata Ayame ceria menaruh mangkuk yang kedua untuk Sara.

"Tambah lagi!" seru Sakura lagi.

"Gheh!?" Sara merasa terkaget lagi—ia baru mau memakan isi mangkuk ramen keduanya loh! Kalau begini terus bisa kalah! Ia benci kekalahan!

"Jangan kalah Sara-chan!" teriak para penggemarnya. "Semangat!"

Harus cepat. Cepat.

"Ok, ok." kata Ayame menyiapkan mangkuk ramen keempat buat Sakura.

Sara yang dilanda penasaran akan taktik lawannya, melirik Sakura yang di sampingnya—dan sweatdrop melihat cara yang dilakukan oleh Sakura menghabiskan ramen—pantas gadis itu cepat sekali makannya, Sakura ternyata memakai dua sumpit sekaligus—menjijikan sekali. Ia pun fokus lagi ke mangkuk ramen miliknya—jika memakai dua sumpit membuat itu lebih cepat—ia pun tidak mau kalah! Ia menggunakan dua sumpit juga di tangan kiri dan kanannya!

"B, baru kali ini aku melihat Sara-chan makan serakus itu," kata salah satu penggemarnya.

"Rasanya auranya jadi berbeda ya." kata penggemar yang lain.

"Iya,"

Sara yang mendengar komentar penggemernya cuma bisa menjerit di dalam hati kecilnya.

Hancur sudah image anggun popstar dalam dirinya.

"Tambah!" seru Sara.

"Aku juga!" seru Sakura tidak mau kalah.

Mereka berdua saling melempar deathglare satu sama lain.

"Ha'i, ha'i," kata Ayame ceria.

Dan mereka berdua memakan ramen dengan ganasnya lagi sampai suara Teichi menghentikan kegiatan mereka makan.

"Dan ya, pemenangnya adalah—Namikaze Naruto!" kata Teuchi mengangkat tangan Naruto tinggi-tinggi.

"Gheh!?" Sakura dan Sara berseru bersamaan, terkejut bukan main; mereka berdua pun melirikan mata ke Naruto yang ternyata sudah memakan—sepuluh mangkuk ramen tanpa sisa sedikit pun. Saking terkejutnya mereka berdua pun menjatuhkan kedua sumpit mereka.

"H, hebat—" kata Sakura dan Sara terkagum-kagum.

Sepertinya sejak awal Naruto juga ikutan bertanding hanya saja pemuda itu memakai isyarat tangan sebagai tanda meminta ramen yang baru.

"Fufufu, aku takkan bisa dengan mudah dikalahkan," kata Naruto menepuk-nepuk dadanya penuh rasa bangga.

"Kau memang pelanggan terhebatku, Naruto." kata Teuchi mengacungkan jempolnya bangga.

Sakura dan Sara sweatdrop; memang ya, mereka berdua takkan bisa mengalahkan 'penggilanya'—dan ada satu hal lagi—"memangnya kami mengajakmu?" tanya mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Waah," rasa percaya diri Naruto ciut seketika—ia cuma bisa tertawa sambil berkata. "Maaf, aku terbawa suasana panas kalian, dattebayo."

"Oh, Naruto tidak ikut kah?" tanya Teuchi kaget sekaligus kecewa.

"Paman ini kan pertandingan antara kami berdua," kata Sakura malas. "Memang tidak diberitahu ya?"

Teuchi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kupikir kalian berdua menantang Naruto yang merupakan juara bertahan lima kali berturut-turut karena hadiahnya adalah makan gratis selama enam bulan di sini jika berhasil mengalahkan dia."

Sakura meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah; memenangkan lomba makan ramen lima kali berturut-turut—? Naruto itu memang sesuatu sekali di matanya, dan lagi siapa yang mau mengincar makan gratis di sini? Setelah pertandingan ini, ia takkan datang untuk sementara waktu karena lidahnya ini benar-benar terbakar karena panasnya kuah ramen.

"Kurasa," Teuchi membuka suara, "dari wajah kalian yang pucat sekali sepertinya sudah tidak mungkin mengulang pertandingan makan ini ya?"

Sakura dan Sara melirik satu sama lain; terlihat seperti itu kah?

"Kalau begini bagaimana jika kalian adu kecepatan makan satu mangkuk ramen saja?" Teuchi menyarankan idenya. "Ayame akan menggunakan stopwatch untuk mengukur berapa kecepatan kalian."

Sakura sebenarnya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk makan—perutnya mual sekali—jika ia makan satu mangkuk lagi, dapat dipastikan seluruh ramen yang dimakannya akan keluar semua dari perutnya, dan lagi situasi Sara diuntungkan di sini karena makan lebih sedikit darinya; kemenangannya tipis.

"Aku setuju dengan pertandingan ini." kata Sara tersenyum licik.

"Baiklah aku juga setuju," kata Sakura tidak mau kalah—muntah, muntah sekalian; tujuannya hanya dua memberikan pelajaran berharga kepada gadis yang sombong seperti Sara ini, dan satu lagi—ia melirikan matanya ke Sasuke dan Naruto—mereka berdualah alasan terbesarnya menerima tantangan ini.

"Ok, sesuai jumlah mangkuk tadi, Sakura menang jadi kau boleh memilih menjadi peserta yang pertama atau yang terakhir." kata Teuchi.

"Hm," Sakura berpikir sebentar; ini sebuah keuntungan baginya harus dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin. "Yang terakhir saja,"—dengan begini ia bisa mengistirahatkan perutnya sejenak.

"Bagaimana Sara-chan?" tanya Ayame.

"Baiklah, aku setuju dengan kesepakatan ini," kata Sara. "Lagi pula kasihan tante ini pasti kekenyangan."

Tante—? "Memangnya wajahku terlihat seperti itu? HAH?" teriak Sakura tidak terima; tenang. Ia harus tenang. Lihat saja nanti, ia akan hancurkan kesombongan Sara dengan kemenangan pertandingan ini.

"Anu—ini ramennya nanti keburu dingin," kata Ayame memecah perdebatan sengit kedua gadis cantik itu.

Sara memberikan deathglare terakhirnya sebelum menatap mangkuk ramen miliknya—dan terheran-heran dengan warna kuah yang begitu merah berbeda dengan ramen yang dimakannya tadi. "Ini apa—?"

"Oh, ini?" Teuchi menunjuk ramen di depan Sara. "Ini adalah ramen spicy level lima spesial buatanku. Kalau kalian berdua bisa memecahkan rekor yang dipegang Naruto, kalian dapat voucher menginap di pemandian air panas loh."

Sakura dan Sara sweatdrop; mereka berdua kan tidak membutuhkan itu—dan lagi, pemegang rekor makan ramen pedas dipegang Naruto juga? Hebat.

"Baiklah, akan kukalahkan rekor Naruto-niisan!" kata Sara mengangkat sumpitnya penuh semangat.

"Aku takkan kalah, dattebayo." kata Naruto tidak mau kalah.

Sakura menepuk keningnya; keturunan Namikaze benar-benar aneh, padahal ia begitu mengagumi Kushina dan Minato sebagai pasangan yang begitu sempurna; dan—Naruto ikut memesan ramen spicy level lima? Mau mematahkan rekornya sendiri—?

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Sara." kata Sasuke.

Sara tersenyum manis. "Tidak, aku justru senang bisa makan di pinggir jalan lagi, sudah lama tidak melakukannya dengan Naruto-niisan."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Oh."

Sasuke tersenyum manis seperti itu—!? Sakura jadi makin mual lihatnya.

"Baiklah," kata Ayame mengambil stopwatch di tangan ayahnya—Teuchi. "Bersedia?"

Sara mengambil posisi yang pas agar tidak mengganggu makannya.

"Siap?"

Sara mengangguk.

"Mulai!"

Sara tanpa berpikir panjang langsung makan mienya—panas dan pedas sekali! Itulah yang dirasakan lidahnya; kok bisa lidah kakaknya bertahan dengan semua 'siksaan' ini? Tak usah dipikirkan, tidak bisa menang dari kakaknya tidak apa-apa, asal jangan dikalahkan oleh Sakura. "Selesai."

Ayame menghentikan stopwatch-nya. "Hm," ia mengecek waktu makan Sara. "Waktunya pas satu menit."

"Satu menit? Lama juga ya," gumam Sara tertunduk ecewa.

"Dan waktu Naruto-kun sama seperti rekor sebelumnya," lanjut Ayame ceria.

Naruto pun ikutan tertunduk kecewa. "Tidak jadi mandi di pemandian air panas..."

Ayame tertawa kecil. "Nah, sekarang giliran Sakura-chan." katanya menaruh mangkuk ramen di depan gadis berambut pink itu.

Sakura menatap ramen miliknya—ngeri; ia harus memakan habis kuah semerah ini—? Tapi—perutnya kan masih bergemuruh hebat.

"Sakura-chan kau bisa menyerah saja," kata Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Ingat janji kita tadi pagi kan? Aku tahu kondisi perut Sakura-chan tidak dalam keadaan baik."

"Pst, Janji apa?" bisik Ino penasaran, menyenggol tangan Sakura pelan.

Sakura tentu ingat janjinya pada Naruto, tapi menyerah di pertandingan terakhir dengan Sara—

"Mengalahlah dari Sara," Sasuke mengeluarkan pendapat akhirnya. "Kau selalu bersikap keras bahkan pada gadis yang lebih muda darimu."

"Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu, Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura, yang membuat semua terkaget mendengarnya. "Aku bertanding karena memang ingin memberikan sebuah pelajaran untuknya. Memangnya kau senang punya pacar sesombong itu?"

Sara cuma tersenyum saja.

"Baiklah kita mulai saja ya," kata Ayame ceria—suasananya tiba-tiba jadi panas begini.

Sakura mengambil sumpit yang sudah disediakan—menatap serius ramen miliknya—pokoknya ia harus menang! Waktunya harus kurang dari satu menit.

"Siap?"

Sakura mengangguk yakin.

"Mulai!"

Sama seperti strategi Sara, Sakura juga memulai memakan mienya terlebih dahulu—dan terbatuk akan kepedasan mienya, ia meneguk langsung teh yang disajikan di meja, dan mulai makan lagi—ini pedas sekali! Perutnya yang sudah mual semakin parah—! Ia mulai kesulitan menahan perasaan mual. Tidak, tidak boleh, ia harus menyelesaikan pertandingan ini.

Tekadnya—harga dirinya—semuanya.

"Selesai," kata Sakura—lesu, kepalanya terkapar tidak berdaya di meja.

Tidak akan pernah lagi ia mau diajak lomba makan lagi. Tidak akan terbawa suasana lagi.

Ayame menghentikan laju stopwatch di tangannya, dan mengecek waktunya.

"Sakura kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino cemas; seharusnya ia tidak memancing Sakura untuk bertanding jika tahu wajah Sakura pucat sekali seperti ini. "Minumlah ini."

Sakura hendak mengambil teh jahe di tangan Ino—namun perutnya bergejolak lagi, kali ini lebih parah—ia pun segera berlari ke belakang kedai—mencari-cari sesuatu sambil menutupi mulutnya, dan ketemu!

Toilet khusus wanita pun bisa menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan di situasi seperti ini.

Sakura lansung masuk ke dalam—dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya yang sejak tadi mual sekali. Setelah tidak ada yang mau keluar lagi dari perutnya, ia pun membersihkan bibirnya yang kotor dan menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin; Ino benar, wajahnya terlihat pucat sekali.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Padahal ia baru saja masuk.

"Sakura-chan?"

Eh?

"Naruto?" kata Sakura heran.

"Ya, ini aku," sahut Naruto dari luar. "Aku bawa minuman jahe buatan Ayame-neechan."

Sskura mencuci tangannya terlebih dahulu barulah keluar dari toilet. "Minuman jahe?"

"Katanya ini bisa meredakan mual-mual," terang Naruto senyum.

Sakura menutup pintu toilet, dan menerima gelas pemberian Naruto. Lalu ia mencari tempat duduk yang tidak jauh darinya.

"Sakura-chan hebat loh bisa mengalahkan Sara-chan," kata Naruto setelah Sakura selesai minum.

Setelah minum, perut Sakura merasa lebih baikan sekarang—eh? "Aku—menang? Menang?" tanyanya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Naruto mengangguk. "Beda satu detik dengan Sara-chan,"

Sakura menghela napas lega; usahanya sengaja tidak makan siang dan menahan rasa mual perutnya ternyata tidak sia-sia—syukurlah—juga ia berharap dengan kemenangan ini, Sara akan sedikit tersadar.

"Sakura-chan terlihat keren sekali loh di pertandingan tadi," kata Naruto nyengir. "Gadis yang kusukai memang hebat."

Blush.

Pipi Sakura merona sesaat sebelum kemudian mata hijaunya menyipit tidak suka; mulai lagi deh, sisi nakal Naruto keluar. "Jangan menggoda di saat seperti ini," katanya jengkel. "Kau itu ikut bertanding denganku tadi."

"Aku sebenarnya sudah selesai kok makan ramen sebelum paman mengumumkan kemenanganku jadi aku bisa memperhatikan Sakura-chan dan Sara-chan deh," kata Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya.

Pemuda ini luar biasa sekali ya—saat Teuchi mengumumkan saja sudah membuatnya terkaget bukan main—ini sekarang malah bilang sebelum diumumkan ternyata Naruto sudah selesai sampai bisa memperhatikan dirinya dan Sara; Naruto itu sebenarnya kelaparan atau suka sih?

"Aku mau balik ke kedai mengambil tasku," kata Sakura bangkit berdiri.

"Lebih baik Sakura-chan tidak ke sana deh," kata Naruto tertawa misterius.

Sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul di atas kepala Sakura. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Sara-chan sedang mengamuk, dia tidak terima dikalahkan olehmu, Sakura-chan," sahut Naruto malu akan tingkah adiknya. "Ini pertama kali baginya mengalami kekalahan. Dia tidak mau menerimanya."

Sakura tersenyum puas. "Bukankah itu bagus? Dia harus berpikir, tuan puteri tidak selamanya bisa berada di atas terus dan meremehkan gadis biasa seperti aku."

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu? Dia itu sebenernya baik. Sara-chan bersikap sombong karena kau itu gadis yang sedang aku dekati, makanya sisi protective-nya sebagai seorang adik, keluar," kata Naruto nyengir.

"Sisi protective—?" tanya Sakura heran. "Dia begitu karena kau?"

"Ya," Naruto mengangguk. "Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa Sara-chan mengubah sifatnya setiap kali bertemu dengan gadis yang aku dekati. Aku cuma bisa menilai itu sebagai rasa kasih sayang darinya."

"He—h?" Sara itu brother complex—? "Lalu kenapa? Aku mau pulang! Masa tidak pakai tas!" serunya marah, meninggalkan Naruto menuju kedai ramen.

"E, eh. Sakura-chan tunggu. Aku sudah memperingatimu loh," kata Naruto mengikuti dari belakang.

Sakura cuma menggelengkan kepalanya sambil masuk ke dalam kedai ramen—sebuah pemandangan yang tidak biasa terjadi; Sara menangis pelukan Sasuke. Ia membatu di tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku sudah bilang agar tidak ke sini," gumam Naruto pada diri sendiri; gadis itu jadi diam seribu bahasa kan?

"Sakura," kata Sasuke dingin. "Sudah kubilang padamu supaya tidak berlebihan."

Sara akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Sakura, ia buru-buru menghapus air matanya. "Ayo bertanding lagi!" teriaknya lantang menunjuk Sakura.

"Hey, kau sudah makan banyak hari ini," kata Sasuke.

"Aku masih bisa makan," kata Sara membandel.

"Kau sama sekali tidak mau belajar ya Sara?" Sakura membuka suara akhirnya, malas—mengambil tas miliknya dan berbalik mau pulang.

"Eh?"

"Aku malas menghadapi bocah sepertimu," kata Sakura menggeser pintu kedai ramen, kemudian keluar.

Sara mengikuti. "Sudah kubilang aku ini bukan bocah! Aku sudah dewasa!" teriaknya marah.

"Oh?" Sakura tersenyum mengejek. "Kalau kau memang merasa sudah dewasa, berpikirlah seperti orang dewasa juga, jangan kekanakan hanya kalah, langsung menantang lagi. Memangnya kau tak bisa menantangku besok?"

Sara terdiam mendengarnya.

"Ya, itu cuma pemikiran sederhanaku saja," kata Sakura malas.

Sara sweatdrop; padahal meskipun cuma satu detik, ia sempat berpikir Sakura itu keren.

"Sudah ya. Aku tunggu besok." kata Sakura melambaikan tangannya.

Sara tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja."

"Tunggu." kata Sasuke dingin.

Sakura berhenti.

"Aku tidak setuju dengan ini. Kalian berdua seperti orang bodoh saja melakukan hal ini." Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Apa kau belum cukup puas membuatnya menderita?" tanya Sasuke.

Kedua tangan Sakura mengepal di sisi tubuhnya.

"Kau itu sebenarnya mau membalas dendam—!"

Cukup!

Duagh!

Semua orang terkejut termasuk Naruto dan Ino melihat Sakura—yang memukul jatuh Sasuke, ya, Uchiha Sasuke—pemuda yang dicintai gadis itu selama ini.

Sasuke memegang pipinya yang memang, tidak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Kau—"

"Jangan membahas soal 'penderitaan' denganku," kata Sakura kesal, menegakan tubuhnya kembali. "Aku sudah merasakannya semenjak mengenalmu." jelasnya. "Memang kenapa jika aku membalas dendam padanya? Kau marah?—itulah yang aku rasakan saat kau berpacaran dengan dia."

Sasuke bangkit berdiri. "Kau itu kekanakan."

"Benar," kata Sakura serius. "Karena itu aku meneriman tantangan ini, karena aku ingin memastikan apa aku sudah terbebas darimu."

Sasuke tertawa kecil mendengarnya seakan itu hanyalah sebuah lelucon konyol. "Bebas? Sejak kapan aku mengurungmu?"

"Sekarang aku mengerti, aku sudah bebas, kau bukanlah yang terpenting lagi bagiku," kata Sakura serius.

"EH!" seru Ino dan Naruto bersamaan.

Sasuke tidak berkomentar.

"Aku sudah merelakan Sasuke-kun sepenuhnya pada Sara," kata Sakura serius. "Tapi, aku tidak mau Sara juga mengambil Naruto dariku!"

"EHHH!" teriak Ino histeris.

"Karena dialah orang terpenting bagiku sekarang ini." lanjut Sakura lagi.

Blush.

"Apa!?" teriak Naruto dengan rona merah di pipinya; ia tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya; ia—pemuda terpenting bagi Haruno Sakura sekarang ini? Sakura—gadis yang dicintainya?

Apa muntah-muntah sudah membuat Sakura hilang ingatan juga?

"Nah, Sara-'chan' jangan mengganggu hubungan spesial kami lagi, ya?" tanya Sakura tersenyum manis.

Hening.

Sejak kapan Sakura menganggap hubungannya dengan Naruto—spesial?

"Yang boleh memanggilku Sara-chan, cuma Naruto-niisan saja!" teriak Sara tidak terima, marah.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya. "Bye. Sara-chan."

"Sudah kubilang cuma Naruto-niisan yang boleh!" teriak Sara marah besar hingga rambut merahnya berkibar-kibar seperti Kushina yang sedang marah.

Naruto—yang sejak tadi diam seribu bahasa, terbangun dari perasaan bingungnya ketika merasakan tangannya ditarik oleh—Sakura—menuju jalan raya yang ramai—ini jalan menuju rumah Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?" panggil Naruto pelan sekaligus malu—apa? Ia tidak pernah merasa di situasi seperti ini sebelumnya. "Yang, uumm, kau katakan tadi itu—sungguhan?"

Sakura berhenti melangkah.

Naruto pun ikutan berhenti.

"Mana mungkin itu sungguhan kan!?" Sakura bertanya balik sambil memukul punggung Naruto—keras. "Terlalu cepat seribu tahun."

Naruto mengelus-elus punggungnya yang menjadi korban pukulan Sakura; hari ini banyak sekali yang memukulnya; eh tunggu—terlalu cepat seribu tahun—? "Sakura-chan, kau bercanda ya?"

"Ya tentu saja tidak bercanda dong," sahut Sakura cepat disertai tawa.

Naruto menggerutu tidak jelas, ia melirik Sakura lagi—dan melihat sesuatu yang mencengangkan.

Eh?

"Kau ini—" Sakura tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tangan Naruto sudah memegang kedua pipinya. Ia mengerutkan alisnya. "Kau—"

"Sakura-chan kau menangis—?" tanya Naruto sambil menyingkirkan butiran bening di pipi gadis itu. "Ya, ini air mata." lanjutnya lagi setelah mengecek benar atau tidak perkiraannya. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

Eh—? Sakura melepas kedua tangan Naruto dari kedua pipinya, dan mengecek sendiri butiran bening di pipinya—benar. Ini air mata, yang keluar dari mata hijaunya.

Perasaan sedihnya pada Sasuke yang sudah sejak lama ditahannya akhirnya keluar juga; ia benar-benar patah hati.

Air mata semakin banyak keluar dari mata hijau Sakura.

"Sini," kata Naruto membentangkan kedua tangannya—dengan sedikit rona memerah menghias di pipinya; imut sekali.

"Hah—? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Aku akan memberikan Sakura-chan pelukan, yang hangat—dan erat," sahut Naruto memeluk diri sendiri sesaat, dan membentangkan kedua tangannya lagi. "Ayo, Sakura-chan. Aku akan menghilangkan rasa sakit hatimu karena Sasuke-teme dengan pelukanku ini."

"Kau minta dipukul lagi ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Siapa yang minta dipukul? Aku serius loh Sakura-chan," sahut Naruto bersikeras, memang wajah imutnya lagi. "Ayolah, peluklah Namikaze Naruto yang hangat ini."

"Kau pikir aku akan terperangkap oleh jebakanmu? Kau pasti punya motif tersembunyi kan?" tanya Sakura err—gemetaran?

"Hey siapa yang punya motif tersembunyi, dattebayo—!" Naruto tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya—Sakura sudah menghambur kepelukan pemuda itu. Bibirnya tersenyum lembut, dan membalas pelukan erat Sakura. "Menangislah sepuasnya Sakura-chan."

Sakura tidak menurut—ia memeluk Naruto bukan karena ingin menangis dengan bebas tetapi karena ia memang ingin sekali memeluk Naruto.

Karena Sakura mulai suka pada Naruto.

.x.

"Huwah..."

Sakura bersembunyi malu, dibalik selimut tebal pink-nya dengan wajah merona merah hebat, tangannya mencengkeram kencang selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, hatinya sedang bercampur aduk saat ini.

Ia suka pada Naruto—ia sudah tidak lagi membenci pemuda itu.

Tetapi, Sakura belum tahu 'batas' rasa sukanya pada Naruto itu sebagai tanda teman atau cinta, namun... setiap kali berada di dekat Naruto, ia memang akui, jantungnya suka berdegub-degub kencang seperti halnya sewaktu dekat dengan Sasuke dulu.

Sakura bangkit, dan duduk berpikir.

Tapi kan perasaan suka itu tidak terlalu sama seperti perasaan suka Sasuke—ia selalu ingin berada di dekat pemuda itu, berbeda dengan Naruto yang selalu ingin ia jauhi.

Sakura menemui pencerahan akhirnya.

Karena rasa peduli Naruto terhadapnya—membuat perasaan bencinya menjadi perasaan suka, pasti itu yang dirasakannya. Ini perasaan suka dari awalnya 'musuh' menjadi 'teman'.

Ya, mungkin memang begitu.

Dan lagi ada satu hal yang masih belum bisa ia terima—Sakura melirik jam di dinding, dan keluar dari kamarnya, membuka kulkas dan mulai menyeduh mie ramen instan untuk Naruto—yang sedang sibuk belajar.

Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!

Sakura mengecek email yang masuk di ponselnya.

From: Shi-niisan

Aku akan segera kembali mengambil beberapa barang yang ketinggalan.

Sakura tersenyum kecil setelah selesai membacanya; kakaknya terlalu sibuk karena jadwal kerja 'tambahan' sampai-sampai lupa membawa barang-barang. Ini bukan satu atau dua kali—sudah terlalu sering lupa.

Padahal kakaknya baru lulus kuliah.

Setelah di rasanya cukup matang, Sakura memasukan bumbu mie ramen instan—dan obat tidur—!?

Ya, ini rencana dadakan Sakura, membuat Naruto tertidur ketika mau belajar—jika Naruto tertidur, pasti pemuda itu takkan belajar kan? Dan bagaimana akibat jika tidak belajar? Nilai ulangan pasti jelek kan? Itulah target utamanya—dengan begitu ciuman pertamanya terselamatkan.

Sadis sekali Haruno Sakura ini, tapi hey, ini demi mempertahankan keperawanan seorang gadis! Apa pun Sakura lakukan, lagi pula ia ini hanya suka Naruto sebagai seorang teman mana mau ia berciuman dengan seorang teman kan?

Lalu, bagaimana jika rasa suka itu berubah menjadi perasaan cinta pada Naruto—? Apa ia akhirnya akan mau berciuman?

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannnya.

Apa akhirnya ia akan mau berciuman—?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat; ini cuma rasa suka biasa kepada seorang teman—perasaan sukanya ini sama dengan Ino—kan? Bukan? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, lalu berjalan menaiki tangga.

Tidak ada waktu untuk bimbang.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Masuk saja, Sakura-chan." kata Naruto dari dalam.

Sakura membuka pintu kecokelatan itu perlahan. "Kok kau tahu ini aku?" tanyanya masuk ke dalam.

"Kan cuma ada kita berdua di rumah ini," sahut Naruto tertawa.

Sakura jadi malu; kenapa ia jadi merasa seperti orang bodoh di depan Naruto. "Aku buatkan mie ramen kesukaanmu nih."

"Oh?" wajah Naruto langsung cerah seketika mendengar kata ramen. "Terima kasih Sakura-chan."

Sakura menaruh cup ramen di meja belajar Naruto, setelah itu mengambil kursi yang kosong dan duduk di samping pemuda itu.

"Eh? Sakura-chan?" Naruto menaikan alisnya. "Kenapa masih di sini?"

"Kenapa? Memangnya tidak boleh aku di sini," jawab Sakura dengan wajah 'polos'—ia tetap ada di sini untuk memastikan apa Naruto akan memakan ramen itu atau tidak.

Kedua pipi Naruto memerah seketika. "Bukannya tidak boleh, kalau Sakura-chan sedekat ini aku sulit berkonsentrasi."

Pipi Sakura ikutan merona; aneh. Kenapa ia jadi mudah merasa malu begini? Rasanya aneh sekali, apalagi pemuda itu Naruto. "B, begitukah?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada sebiasa mungkin, yang menurutnya gagal, ia memundurkan kursi yang di dudukinya. "Bagaimana kalau segini?"

"Hm, ya, segitu cukup kok," kata Naruto, lalu melanjutkan lagi kegiatan belajarnya—

"Hm, Naruto kenapa tidak makan dulu?" Sakura memberikan saran. "Nanti mienya keburu dingin jadi tidak enak."

—memang benar perkataan gadis itu, Naruto menaruh bukunya dan mengambil sumpit yang sudah disediakan. "Itadakimasu." katanya.

Sakura memperhatikan Naruto makan dengan senyum manis di bibirnya.

'Ya, terus habiskan! Kuahnya habiskan! Habiskan semuanya! Dan tidurlah Naruto.' teriak inner Sakura di dalam hati kecilnya.

Habiskan.

"Ah, enak sekali," kata Naruto menaruh cup ramen yang sudah kosong isinya, dan mulai belajar lagi.

Obat tidurnya pasti akan bekerja setelah ini.

Sakura tersenyum penuh arti, menunggu dengan sabar, Naruto yang akan 'ambruk' sebentar lagi.

"..."

Tidak ada reaksi apa-apa—? Apa dosisnya kurang ya? Atau tekad Naruto yang terlalu kuat untuk belajar sehingga obat tidurnya tidak bekerja—?

Sakura bangun dari duduknya. "Naruto, kubuatkan teh ya?" tanyanya.

"Oh, ya aku mau," kata Naruto; ia memang haus sekali. "Sakura-chan, malam ini kau baik sekali ya," lanjutnya ceria. "Aku jadi curiga."

Rasanya seperti ada pisau menancap di hatinya setelah mendengar ucapan terakhir Naruto tadi; pemuda itu instingnya juga hebat sekali.

"Mana mungkin," kata Sakura, membela dirinya.

"Aku hanya bercanda Sakura-chan," kata Naruto tertawa kecil. "Aku percaya Sakura-chan tidak akan melakukan apa pun pada diriku."

Sakura terharu mendengarnya, ia tertunduk termenung.

Sampai kapan Naruto mau menghancurkan tembok pertahanan dirinya dengan kata-kata manis dan polos pemuda itu—?

Sakura berbalik. "Kalau begitu aku buatkan—"

Bruk.

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh mendengar suara keras yang seperti sesuatu yang terbentur—dan panik mengetahui suara yang didengarnya tadi berasal Naruto yang pingsan atau tertidur?

Obat tidur yang ditaruhnya ternyata bekerja—?

Sakura terdiam di tempatnya berdiri.

Ini yang diinginkannya kan—? Biarkan saja Naruto seperti itu. Biarkan saja—

Tidak. Sakura tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini. Ia pun duduk di samping Naruto dan mulai mengguncang-guncangkan bahu pemuda itu. "Bangun! Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk tidur, Naruto-baka!" teriaknya marah dan cemas. "Naruto! Bangun kubilang!"

"Hm," Naruto bergumam, mata birunya terbuka sedikit. "Mimpi—?"

"Mimpi?—apa—hey!" seru Sakura terkejut Naruto memeluknya dengan erat; wajah pemuda itu dekat sekali, rona merah di pipinya muncul lagi. "Naruto, lepaskan aku!"

Cklek.

"Tadaima,"

"Niisan," itu pasti kakaknya yang mau mengambil barang—"Naruto lepaskan aku!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sakura, aku bawa sushi kesukaanmu—eh? Dia tidak ada? Mungkin di kamarnya."

Gawat. Kakaknya menuju kemari.

Sakura melirik Naruto yang berada di bawahnya; pemuda itu masih berusaha membuka mata birunya yang mengantuk sekali. "Naruto. Lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku, ada Shi-niisan."

"Shi-niisan?" Naruto bergumam—antara sadar dan tidak, di antara—di alam mimpi dan kenyataan. "Biarkan saja—dia tahu—" katanya sambil mempererat pelukannya yang secara otomatis membuat wajah Sakura semakin dekat dengannya.

Sakura benar-benar merona hebat, degub jantungnya pun berdebar kencang—ia ingin melepaskan pelukan ini—tapi wajah Naruto yang terlihat imut sekali, rugi untuk dilewatkan.

Cklek.

"Sakura aku mendengar suara teriakanmu, kenapa teriak-teriak malam-malam begini—!?" Shi membatu di tempatnya berdiri setelah melihat adik kesayangan dan Naruto sedang bersiap 'menyerang'—kotak sushi yang berada di tangannya terjatuh ke lantai.

Akhirnya kakaknya datang juga. "Shi-niisan tolong aku." kata Sakura memelas.

"..."

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan Sakura!?"

HEH—!?

.x.

"Padahal aku yang diserang, tapi aku yang kena hukuman," kata Sakura sedih, memegang telinga kirinya yang memerah, perbuatan kakaknya.

"Kau pasti berbuat sesuatu pada Naruto kan?" tanya Shi sambil menghela napas kecil.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan sambil bersiul-siul polos.

"Dasar kau ini," kata Shi, ia pun menutup lagi kotak sushi yang baru saja dibukanya. "Sushinya tidak jadi buatmu karena tidak mau jujur padaku."

Eh—? Yang benar saja!

"Baiklah aku mengaku," kata Sakura tertunduk malu. "Aku memasukan obat tidur ke dalam makanan Naruto supaya dia tidak bisa dapat ranking satu."

"Hey, kau jahat sekali menghentikan orang yang mau berpikir maju," kata Shi sedikit marah. "Sushinya tetap tidak jadi buatmu."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah jujur tadi kalau akhirnya sama saja," kata Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Shi yang tadinya marah—tersenyum melihat ekspresi lucu adiknya. "Makanlah, Sakura. Aku memang sengaja membelikannya untukmu."

"Hore," seru Sakura gembira, dan mulai menyantap sushi pemberian kakaknya.

"Aku sudah dengar kau tinggal dengan Naruto," Shi membuka topik. "Menarik sekali ya. Aku penasaran akhirnya kalian akan menjadi apa. Menikah? Atau berpacaran?"

"Niisan jangan berpikir begitu dong, cita rasa sushi-nya jadi tidak enak lagi nih," kata Sakura jengkel. "Lagian kenapa Shi-niisan tidak mencoba membantuku? Tinggal di sini lagi saja."

"Oh," Shi mengelus dagunya yang mulus, tersenyum misterius. "Diluar dugaan, kau senang threesome ya Sakura? Ya, demi adik tercinta aku mau melakukannya."

Sakura nyaris saja menyemburkan sushi yang baru dikunyahnya. "Niisan jorok! Pervert! Pikiran kotor!" serunya malu, melempar sushi ke arah Shi yang sayang terus-terusan meleset karena pria itu menghindar.

Shi benar-benar deh, ini bukan pertama kalinya kakaknya melempar kata-kata 'menggoda' padanya; pernah suatu hari kakaknya sengaja tidur di sampingnya dengan menggunakan wig bermodelkan rambut Naruto untuk mengejutkannya ketika bangun.

Dan hasilnya? Tentu saja Shi sukses besar.

"Aku tidak begitu kan, kau yang membuatku berpikir ke sana," kata Shi membela dirinya. "Jadi Sakuralah yang berpikiran pervert."

Pipi Sakura sukses merona. "Niisan—"

Ting. Tong. Ting. Tong.

Eh?

"Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?" tanya Shi waspada.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, dan berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya diikuti oleh kakaknya dari belakang.

"Aku akan berjaga di belakangmu, kau bukakan pintunya Sakura," kata Shi serius.

Sakura mengangguk senang; inilah sifat yang dirindukan dari kakaknya, serius dan waspada.

Cklek.

Sakura terkejut melihat siapa tamu yang datang malam-malam begini.

"Sara?"

Bersambung...

Big Thanks To : Lumut Alus'29 (ya, masih ada lanjutannya :D), rohimbae88 (ini udah cepat belum? :D), NS (ini udah next hehe :D), Paijo Payah (makasih udah suka, dan ini udah ada next-nya :D), guest (saya juga penginnya gitu tapi ga pernah bisa karna ngetik di hp yang ga ada batas word-nya dan klo cuma 5k+ bisa berchapter-chapter, thanks sarannya :D), Dear God (kaya makanan pake enak segala :D ini udah lanjut :D) CEKBIQAURORAN (yeiy, dibilang lucu :D di ganti rate M? Ga bisa, saya malu buatnya :"D) Ae Hatake (ga mungkin, kalo pun saya adain cowo bohongan itu pastilah Naru :D), Yukari Harukaze (makasih, ini udah lanjut :D), CherryFoxy13 (wkwkwk... ultahmu udah deket? Nee ga tau ._. makanya jangan temenan melulu klo baper sama nih fic :'3 ngegubrak? Rumah kita aja lokasinya aja jauh :p ga ada lah mantan di sini :v) Mchsyafii (eh, kena ya sweet-nya? Hore*tebarbunga* soalnya saya ngunggulin humornya :D), agisummimura (makasih udah dibilang menarik :D), namikaze chaerim (saya juga ngiranya bakalan oneshoot ternyata malah multichap :D), MizuMiu-chan (udah dibales di PM ya :D)

Hai, ketemu lagi ya... #sokkenal

Update saya cukup cepat kan? Hehehe... birthday, birthday.

Mungkin di chapter sebelumnya saya bilang cuma 2 chapter, tapi setelah ngetik ternyata tetep kebanyakan #speechless

#membatupastauhampirtembus10k+lagi

Saya sendiri belom bilang sama tuh orang(?) *lirik-lirikNasa* tapi saya harap dia mau mengerti, dan kalian juga ya! ;) saya emang labil, kapan dewasanya nih anak(?) :v

Kemungkinan fic ini bakalan tembus 3/4 chapter#jangantimpuksaya

Mungkin di sini saya sedikit(?) Nge-bash Sara tapi jelas itu bukan tanpa alasan, jujur aja Sara ini permintaan dari yang ultah karena sebelum fic ini publish saya udah ngasih bocoran ke dia, dan dia minta diganti sama Sara, dan saya untung(?) di sini, Sara kan pandai nyanyi :)

Thanks for reading... 


	3. Chapter 3 : Dua Namikaze

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: Mainstream, Typo, OOC

...

"Sara?"

Sakura terkejut bukan main mengetahui Saralah yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya malam-malam—bersama kedua pria dewasa berada di sisi Sara—sepertinya bodyguard-nya—namun tetap saja berbahaya baginya; kan hari sudah malam. "Apa yang kau inginkan? Kau ini masih bocah."

Mata Sara menyipit tidak senang. "Aku ini bukan bocah! Harus berapa kali aku bilang pada—sudahlah, lupakan. Ayo, kau ikut denganku!"

Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. "Hey, kau ini kan umurnya mau 10 tahun, jelas kau anak-anak dan, aku tidak mau ikut denganmu!"

Sara tahu jawaban Sakura akan seperti itu, ia pun menjentikan jarinya. "Bawa dia," perintahnya tegas lalu berbalik, dan berjalan menuju mobil.

"Apa maks—hey! Apa-apaan ini?" Sakura berteriak memprotes tubuhnya diangkat oleh salah satu bodyguard sewaan Sara, sementara yang lain mengurus Shi agar tidak menghalangi jalannya proses 'penculikan' yang dilakukan seorang popstar.

"Hoi! Lepaskan adikku!" teriak Shi sambil berusaha sekuat melepaskan cengkeraman kuat bodyguard Sara, yang sayangnya gagal; Naruto itu ke mana sih? Adiknya berbuat jahat begini, tidak kunjung keluar dari kamar.

Ah, Naruto kan sudah diberi obat tidur oleh Sakura.

"Kau mau apa kan Sakura hah?" tanya Shi.

Sara yang sudah berada di dalam mobilnya, melirikan matanya malas. "Aku cuma pinjam dia sebentar kok, nanti aku kembalikan lagi. Janji,"

Dengan usaha yang susah payah, Sakura akhirnya berhasil dimasukan ke dalam mobil—duduk tepat di samping Sara. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, hah? Naruto? Kan sudah kubilang, ambil saja dia!"

Sara membuang muka, tidak senang. "Apa-apaan sih? Wajahmu tadi pagi sudah seperti orang patah hati saat aku mencium Naruto-niisan. Dasar tukang bohong!" katanya jengkel.

Sakura seketika terdiam mendengarnya—benarkah ia berwajah seperti itu? Sara kan sedang mencium Naruto. "Dari mana kau tahu?" tanyanya pelan—takut mengetahui kebenaran.

Sebelum menjawab, Sara menjentikan jarinya—memberi isyarat kepada sopir untuk menyalakan mobil—"Aku menyuruh bodyguard-ku merekam semua pergerakanmu, aku ingin melihat reaksimu ketika aku berdekatan dengan Naruto-niisan," jelasnya santai, lalu tersenyum. "Nah, bagaimana kalau kita makan sushi?"

Mendengar kata sushi membuat semangat Sakura bangkit—tentu saja ia mau! Sushi yang diberikan Shi untuknya tadi sudah ia lempar-lemparkan gara-gara kakaknya berpikiran kotor—namun rasanya, ada sesuatu yang aneh. "Kenapa—kau mengajak aku makan? Kenapa tidak Naruto saja?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," jawab Sara serius.

"Serius?" Sakura bergumam pelan, wajahnya mendadak berubah curiga. "Jangan katakan padaku ini soal Naruto? Aku tidak ingin membicarakan dia."

Sara tersenyum. "Nanti saja ya," sahutnya kalem. "Kita sudah sampai,"

Cepat amat...

Sakura melirikan mata hijaunya keluar—"Huwo, sugoi,"—dan terperangah takjub mengetahui Sara membawanya ke sebuah restoran sushi bintang lima yang populer di kotanya. Ia pun keluar dari mobil. "Hey, hey, Sara! Ini kita akan makan di sini? Di sini?" tanyanya antusias.

Sara pun keluar dari mobilnya. "Ya," jawabnya singkat. "Kau kan kecewa sekali karena aku membawamu ke kedai ramen biasa,"

Memang benar sih—"Hey, kau sungguh serius merekam aku sampai pertandingan selesai?" tanyanya sweatdrop; kelakukan popstar yang aneh.

"Hm," Sara mengangguk, ia memperlihatkan handycam miliknya pada Sakura penuh senyuman. "Fufufu, tidak sampai situ kok, aku merekam Naruto-niisan memelukmu juga," lanjutnya. "Aku... mau memberikan ini pada ayah dan ibuku."

"Hey, jangan begitu dong! Kau ini nakal sekali," omel Sakura tidak terima, berusaha merebut handycam itu dari tangan Sara.

"Kenapa memangnya? Naruto-niisan kan sering menceritakanmu pada kami," kata Sara memasukan kembali handycam miliknya ke dalam tas.

"Eh?"—Naruto sering menceritakan tentangnya pada kedua orang tua mereka, Sara bilang—? "Apa dia menceritakan yang aneh-aneh? Atau, menjelek-jelekan aku?" tanyanya curiga.

"Kau ini, apa di pikiranmu itu cuma ada sesuatu yang negatif, ya?" Sara berbalik bertanya terheran-heran. "Naruto-niisan selalu memuji-mujimu ketika kami sedang berkumpul atau makan bersama, karena itulah aku menantangmu karena sudah berani mengalihkan Naruto-niisan dari aku, Naruto-niisan yang selalu senang menghabiskan waktu bersamaku jadi lebih banyak bersamamu. Kau tahu seberapa menyakitkannya itu? Hah? Seperti ditusuk seribu jarum!"

Sakura cuma tertawa garing; ia mengerti perasaan Sara sebab ia pernah mengalaminya dengan Shi, yang beranjak dewasa dan mengejar kekasih idaman kakaknya itu. "Ki-kita masuk saja deh ya,"

Sara masuk ke dalam restoran dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, setelah sampai di atas, ia pun mengambil tempat duduk di paling dekat supaya bisa melihat pemandangan kota—ia melirikan mata ke Sakura yang sejak tadi terpukau dengan mulut terganga melihat-lihat dekorasi mewah restoran —lucu sekali. "Hey, hey, mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di situ? Sini duduk di depanku."

Sakura menyipitkan matanya tidak senang, tetapi ia menuruti perkataan Sara. "Hey, aku ini punya nama tahu! Haruno Sakura namaku." katanya.

"Aku sih mau saja asal kau berhenti memanggilku bocah, dengan senang hati aku mau memanggilmu Sakura," sahut Sara.

"Itu kan wajar karena kau memang bocah, dasar bocah," Sakura membalas. "Kau tidak sopan ya? Harusnya memakai 'neechan'."

"Kau juga tidak sopan." kata Sara tidak mau kalah. "Aku memang anak-anak tapi aku juga ingin dihargain. Kenapa sih, orang dewasa sikapnya egois begitu?"

Sakura termenung—rasanya ia seperti orang bodoh sekarang, yang pertama memulai kan memang dirinya; ini memang salahnya. "Baiklah, Sara. Puas?"

Sara tersenyum—puas. "Tentu saja—tante Sakura,"

Satu kedutan muncul di dahi Sakura. "Neechan! Aku bilang Sakura-neechan, bocah!"

"Aku mau memanggilmu, Sakura, tapi tidak dengan 'neechan-nya', ya." kata Sara tanpa dosa.

"Kau ini—!" Sakura rasanya ingin sekali memberikan pelajaran berharga kepada Sara—namun seorang pelayan menghalangi niatnya.

"Anu, maaf, kalau tidak mengganggu. Bolehkah aku bertanya? Nona-nona ini ingin memesan apa?" tanya seorang wanita muda berambut ungu sopan sambil menaruh dua gelas teh hangat di meja Sakura dan Sara.

Amarah Sakura mereda—tenang, ia harus, harus tenang, ia ke sini, tujuannya hanya satu yaitu— "Tentu saja sush—"

"Puding," Sara memotong perkataan Sakura cepat. "Satu puding almond dan satu parfait matcha dan anmitsu-nya, ya Konan-neechan."

Pelayan bernama Konan itu menulis semua pesanan Sara di buku kecil yang dibawanya. "Aku ulangin ya. Satu puding almond, dan satu parfait matcha dan anmitsu. Kalian tidak ingin memesan makanan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, Sakura mengambil kesempatan. "Sush—"

"Tidak usah," kata Sara memotong perkataan Sakura, lagi. "Itu saja Konan-neechan."

Konan membungkuk, barulah pergi.

Tangan Sakura terangkat, ingin menghentikan namun, tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang keluar dari bibirnya untuk menghentikan langkah kaki Konan, ia pun menyipitkan matanya. "Hey, kita kemari buat makan sushi kan?" tanya Sakura marah; ia paling tidak senang dipermainkan dan dibohongi.

"Kau tidak kenyang kenapa makan lima mangkuk ramen sore tadi?" tanya Sara terheran-heran; ia yang hanya makan tiga mangkuk saja masih kekenyangan sampai sekarang—ini Sakura—?

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, kemudian ia mengepalkan tangannya di depan dadanya semangat. "Aku takkan kenyang kalau yang aku makan itu sushi!"

Sara tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Semangat masa muda Sakura hilang seketika, ia pun tertunduk malu akan tingkahnya barusan. "Hey, jangan ketawa!"

"Maaf deh," Sara menghapus air matanya. "Kau mirip dengan Naruto-niisan tadi."

Itu membuat Sakura semakin malu. "Aku tidak mirip dia—!"

"Aku menyerah," kata Sara pelan tersenyum kecil.

Sakura menaikan alisnya, bingung. "Menyerah soal—apa?"

Sebelum Sara sempat menjawab, Konan sudah datang membawakan pesanannya; satu porsi puding almond untuknya dan satu parfait matcha untuk Sakura. "Terima kasih, Konan-neechan," katanya lembut.

Konan mengangguk. "Selamat menikmati ya," katanya ramah, lalu pergi.

"Kau sepertinya sering ke sini ya?" tanya Sakura pelan—melihat Sara sangat sopan dengan pelayan bernama Konam tadi, pastilah mereka akrab—Sara bahkan memanggil 'Konan-neechan'.

"Ya, aku pelanggan tetap di sini," kata Sara pelan juga. "Ayo dimakan, aku yang teraktir loh," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Sakura menaikan alisnya—entah kenapa aura Sara sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya—? Mungkin cuma perasaannya. Ia menatap parfait miliknya dengan mulut terbuka—kalau sushi makanan favoritnya, maka parfaitlah minuman favoritnya, apalagi ada anmitsu; ini surga, surga bagi mulutnya. "Itadakimasu," katanya semangat, lalu melahap satu suapan parfait—"Ini enak sekali."

"Tentu saja, ini kan makanan kelas atas," kata Sara tersenyum lebar. "Kau tidak pernah kemari kan?"

"Kaasan sering mengajak kami sekeluarga ke restoran mewah setiap kali libur sekolah tiba, tapi kaasan tidak pernah mengajak kami ke sini," jelas Sakura sambil tertawa. "Menyedihkan sekali aku ini ya? Hahaha..."

"Kenapa harus menyedihkan? Bisa bersama keluarga setiap libur sekolah itu bagus sekali," kata Sara tersenyum sedih.

"Eh?" Sakura berhenti makan.

"Aku justru iri padamu." kata Sara lagi tertunduk sedih. "Aku selalu kesepian karena jadwalku yang padat sekali, jadi tidak pernah bisa berkumpul bersama kedua orang tuaku dan Naruto-niisan."

Kenapa—? Kenapa kesedihan Sara jadi menular kepadanya? Ia jadi ingin menangis begini—? Pesona popstar memang berbeda. "Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu makan kalau kau kesepian! Kirim saja email padaku, aku akan ke tempatmu dan kita makan bersama-sama."

Sara bengong.

Suasana sunyi yang canggung menyusul.

Sakura tersadar akan kepolosannya—ia pun tertunduk malu karena dengan mudahnya terbawa suasana—dan mengangkat kepalanya, ketika mendengar tawa Sara. "Kau senang ya mempermalukanku?"

Dasar.

Sara menggeleng. "Aku malah senang! Terima kasih ya sudah mau peduli padaku."

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Sudah selesai masalahnya kan? Bagaimana kalau kita lanjut makannya?"

Sara mengangguk. "Ha'i,"

Pipi Sakura merona—Sara begitu imut sekarang di matanya—sifat adik Naruto ini sedikit berbeda—mungkin inilah sifat Sara yang sebenarnya yang diceritakan Naruto tadi pagi—? Tidak mau mengambil pusing, ia menyendok satu suap parfait dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya. "Oh, iya. Tadi kau bilang 'aku menyerah', maksudnya apa sih?"

"Oh masalah itu, aku menyerah mengetes kemampuanmu," kata Sara. "Kau lulus sebagai calon kekasih Naruto-niisan,"

Sakura—yang baru saja memasukan satu sendok parfait ke dalam mulutnya—tersedak setelah mendengar penjelasan Sara—what the? Memangnya siapa yang ingin masuk keluarga Namikaze? "Hey, kau jangan berkata macam-macam! Siapa yang mau jadi pacar Naruto?"

"Kau senang sekali berbohong ya?" tanya Sara terheran-heran. "Intinya kau lulus! Aku sudah lelah menjadi gadis yang sombong dan arogan."

"Bukankah memang begitu sifatmu?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Mana mungkin!" kata Sara tertawa garing; tak habis pikir apa yang dikatakan Sakura. "Aku seperti itu untuk mengukur kesabaran gadis-gadis yang didekati Naruto-niisan dan seberapa besar mereka mau memperjuangkan cintanya pada Naruto-niisan—dan hanya kau yang lulus."

Sakura sweatdrop; ia kan menerima tantangan karena ingin memberi pelajaran yang berharga pada Sara bukannya demi Naruto, meskipun pada akhirnya ia berjuang demi Naruto juga—tidak, itu bukan cinta, ia juga berjuang demi Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu,"

"Hm?" Sakura menunggu, entah kenapa ia merasa ini sebuah pertanda buruk baginya—ia menaikan alisnya bingung ketika tangan Sara berada di bahunya bahkan gadis itu memandangnya dengan wajah yang amat serius. "A, apa?"—ia jadi benar-benar gugup.

"Aku titip Naruto-niisan padamu, Sakura-neechan."

Sakura bengong.

"..."

Sakura akhirnya mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sara. "Hey—hey! y, yang benar saja! Dia itu kan milikmu! Kenapa dititipkan padaku? Memangnya Naruto hewan? Pakai dititip segala!"—ia baru menyadari jika Sara sudah tidak ada di depannya—pergi menuju kasir, untuk membayar. "Hoi, Sara!"

Setelah Sara selesai membayar makanannya, ia menoleh pada Sakura, sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ia berkata lantang. "Aku serahkan dia padamu! Dan sushi kesukaanmu sudah aku bayar! Sakura-neechan bisa memakannya di sini atau di rumah. Bye!"

Sakura ingin berteriak untuk menghentikan Sara—namun tidak ada satu patah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya yang terbuka—ia cuma memandang kepergian Sara dalam diam.

"Mimpi buruk apalagi ini!?"

.x.

'Aku titip Naruto-niisan padamu, Sakura-neechan.'

Mimpi...

"Sakura-neechan—bang—un—"

"Tidak-tidak," Sakura berguman-gumam.

'Aku serahkan dia padamu.'

"Sakura—neechan—bang—un—"

Mimpi buruk—!

"Tidak!" Sakura bangun dari tidurnya dengan napas yang memburu, ia melirikan mata hijaunya keseliling tubuhnya—dan menghela napas lega mengetahui ia berada di kamar tersayangnya bukanlah di restoran—ia membaringkan tubuhnya lagi perlahan ke ranjangnya yang nyaman dan menutup mata hijaunya yang terasa berat. "Cuma mimpi, Sakura."—ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. "Cuma—mimpi,"—seperti alunan musik baginya, ia langsung tertidur lelap.

Bruk!

Sakura kembali terbangun merasakan tubuhnya tiba-tiba merasa berat sekali, terutama di bagian perutnya—penasaran dengan apa yang telah mengganggu tidurnya, ia membuka matanya sedikit,—ternyata itu hanya Sara yang sedang duduk di atas perutnya—ini cuma mimpinya yang lain, lantas ia pun menutup matanya lagi.

"..."

Tu-tunggu dulu! Mana mungkin ia bermimpi jika ia merasakan rasa sakit yang nyata!? "Sara!" teriaknya syok—yang diteriakin cuma nyengir tidak berdosa, membuatnya marah. "Apa yang kau lakukan!? Cepat turun dari tubuhku!"

Sara menurut. "Sakura-neechan imut sekali saat tidur loh," katanya merayu.

"Eh? Begitukah? Hehehe..." kata Sakura merasa malu-malu—"H-hey! Kau malah mengalihkan pembicaraan! Aku bertanya padamu, apa yang kau lakukan? Pakai acara ke kamarku segala!"—ia baru tersadar jika sedang marah dengan adik Naruto.

"Aku cuma mau membangunkan, Sakura-neechan," jawab Sara polos.

"Membangunkan boleh saja tapi apa perlu sampai duduk di perutku segala?" tanya Sakura jengkel.

"Sudahlah," kata Sara menghela napas kecil. "Aku sudah buat menu sarapan pagi yang spesial untukmu, Sakura-neechan. Aku tunggu di bawah ya." lanjutnya kemudian melengos pergi menuruni tangga.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya. "Dasar tidak sopan. Setidaknya minta maaf sudah berbuat kasar padaku," gerutunya sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi; berpacaran dengan Naruto juga hanya membuatnya semakin susah, mempunyai adik tidak sopan begitu; setelah selesai menyikat gigi dan mencuci mukanya, ia melepas pakaian tidurnya, menaruhnya ke tempat pakaian kotor barulah keluar dari kamar mandi berbalut handuk menuju lemari pakaiannya, mengambil seragam sekolahnya.

"Bagaimana caranya dia masuk ke kamarku ya?" Sakura bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, kunci kamar beserta cadangannya ia yang pegang. Jendela kamarnya juga masih tertutup rapih. Jadi bagaimana bisa sih—?

Apakah Sara itu seorang—? Sakura langsung merinding disko berpikir jika Sara adalah hantu atau penyihir.

Mana mungkin.

Tidak mau mengambil pusing—setelah selesai memakai jas sekolahnya, ia pun keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. "Hey—?!" kata-katanya terputus melihat Sara duduk manis di kursi tempat Naruto biasanya duduk—yang membuatnya syok hingga tidak bisa berkata-kata adalah di samping Sara ada seorang koki terkenal yang sering dilihatnya di televisi yaitu Yahiko.

"Hey, kalau mulutmu terus menganga begitu, lalat bisa masuk ke sana loh Sakura-neechan." kata Sara sambil tertawa kecil; lucu sekali.

Sakura tersadar dari syoknya dan segera menutup mulutnya, dengan rasa malu, ia duduk di tempatnya biasa duduk.

"Nona Sakura, selamat pagi," kata Yahiko sopan dan ramah. "Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan puteri Haruno Kizashi-sensei."

Sakura bengong.

Kizashi—sensei—? Kizashi-sensei, Yahiko bilang?

"Ma-master koki i-ini mu-murid a-ayahku?"—kenapa jadi gagap begini?

Masih dengan senyum ramahnya, Yahiko mengangguk. "Ya, aku belajar memasak dari Kizashi-sensei," sahutnya. "Ah, dan tidak usah se-formal itu padaku nona Sakura, panggil aku Yahiko-niisan saja."

Sakura tersadar akan sesuatu—ah, ya. Yahiko umurnya hanya berjarak sepuluh tahun darinya, tetapi sudah bisa menjadi chef hebat dan sering muncul di televisi sebagai juri tentang hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan memasak dan juga sering muncul di iklan tentang itu; ia baru tahu dibalik kesuksesan Yahiko, ada peran dari ayahnya; ia benar-benar terharu, dan bangga pada ayahnya, Kizashi—ditambah lagi, ia melirikan mata ke arah Sara; gadis di depannya ini memang pantas disebut popstar.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita langsung makan saja, Sakura-neechan?" tanya Sara semangat.

Sakura mengangguk semangat juga. "Ha'i," sahutnya, lalu satu detik kemudian, ia teringat akan sesuatu. "Eh, tunggu dulu! Kau tidak mau membangungkan Naruto dulu?"

Sara menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah berusaha membangunkan Naruto-niisan tapi tidak berhasil," jelasnya sedih. "Baru kali ini aku ditolak begini, kondisi Naruto-niisan juga aneh sekali, seperti dia itu terpengaruh obat atau semacamnya."

Sakura cuma bisa tertawa garing; kondisi Naruto yang aneh sepertinya karena obat tidur yang dimasukannya ke mie ramen tadi malam belum juga hilang. "Oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong mana Shi-niisan?" tanya heran; jangan bilang padanya kalau Shi masuk ke rumah sakit akibat semalam bertengkar dengan salah satu bodyguard Sara.

"Dia sudah berangkat tadi pagi-pagi sekali setelah aku sampai ke sini, katanya ada urusan penting yang belum selesai," jelas Sara santai.

"Oh," gumam Sakura; pastilah urusan penting yang dikatakan Sara itu tentang pekerjaan terlarang kakaknya itu sebagai host di klub malam, sudah biasa baginya—kalaupun bukan pasti tentang kekasihnya. "Ayo kita makan."

Sara mengangguk. "Yahiko-niisan." panggilnya manis.

Yahiko mengangguk. "Inilah hidangan terbaikku."

Sakura sweatdrop—cuma membuka tudung saji pun harus Yahiko yang melakukannya? Dasar manja. Meskipun begitu, ia melirik penasaran apa yang ada di dalam tudung saji tersebut—dan berbinar-binar mengetahui ternyata isinya adalah sushi. "Sugoi."

Yahiko tersenyum puas. "Nona Sakura menyukai sushi kan? Tapi ini buat bento nona Sakura,"

Bento—? Sakura menggembungkan pipinya; memangnya kenapa bila sarapan dengan sushi? Dan lagi—ia sweatdrop ketika Yahiko menaruh semangkuk nasi hangat dengan acar plum di atasnya, tidak ketinggalan sup miso juga. "Ini sarapan paginya?"—kecewa berat.

"Sudahlah," kata Sara sambil mengambil sumpit di dekatnya. "Paling enak makan di cuaca dingin begini ya nasi hangat dengan acar plum kan? Sushi tidak bagus buat sarapan, Sakura-neechan. Itadakimasu."

Sakura terdiam; memang benar, ada sup miso yang agak hangat juga; semuanya serba hangat; ternyata Sara bukan memikirkan apa yang mahal dan cantik untuk dibanggakan tetapi yang bagus bagi tubuh; ia mengerti sekarang, tentang perkataan Naruto kemarin. "Itadakimasu." katanya pelan, lalu memakan satu suapan nasi beserta supnya—"Enak sekali."

"Terima kasih pujiannya nona Sakura, sungguh sebuah kehormatan dipuji oleh puteri Kizashi-sensei," kata Yahiko ramah. "Aku memakai bahan-bahan yang berkualitas terbaik, jadi meskipun hidangan yang kubuat ini sederhana, jika kualitas bahan-bahannya bagus, makanan sederhana pun bisa menjadi sangat enak, nona Sakura."

Sakura ber-oh ria—ia baru tahu ada istilah seperti itu soal memasak. "Anu, ngomong-ngomong, tidak usah memanggilku dengan memakai 'nona' segala Yahiko-niisan. Aku merasa tidak enak padamu, apalagi Yahiko-niisan lebih tua dariku." katanya, lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"Begitukah? Baiklah, aku akan memanggil nona Sakura hanya dengan nama kecilnya saja," sahut Yahiko. "Hm. Hai, 'Sakura'. Bagaimana?"

Sakura mengangguk; itu jauh lebih baik dari pada ada 'nona' segala, ia kan bukan seorang puteri, cuma gadis biasa dengan kehidupan biasa, meskipun sekarang ini ia sudah tidak bisa lagi mengklaim memiliki hidup yang biasa, karena bertambah lagi seorang Namikaze yang lain, yang seenaknya masuk ke kehidupan biasanya.

"Wah, enak sekali," kata Sara setelah selesai memakan bagiannya. "Masakan Yahiko-niisan memang yang terbaik!"

"Terima kasih,"

Sakura tersadar sesuatu, lagi, ia menaruh mangkuk nasinya yang sudah kosong ke meja makan. "Sudah selesai, terima kasih untuk makanannya yang enak. Oh, ya. Aku baru ingat. Boleh aku bertanya? Kau dan Yahiko-niisan punya hubungan apa sih? Sampai-sampai mau dibuatkan sarapan segala."

"Oh, itu. Yahiko-niisan adalah koki pribadiku. Dialah yang mengatur pola makan dan makanan apa yang bagus untuk tubuhku supaya tetap segar dan langsing. Aku ini kan popstar, harus selalu tetap fit di jadwal-jadwal yang padat dan sibuk," jelas Sara panjang lebar.

"Bukankah Yahiko-niisan punya restoran yang harus dia kelola?" tanya Sakura lagi, curiga—jangan-jangan Sara memakai bodyguard-nya buat menculik Yahiko dari restoran agar bisa kemari dan membuat sarapan; popstar yang mengerikan.

"Soal itu, kan restorannya buka jam sembilan pagi, jadi masih bisa membuatkan sarapan untukku di luar restorannya."

Sakura ber-oh ria, ia jadi malu sendiri; ternyata dugaannya salah—ia berpikir terlalu jauh—dan lagi, penampilan fisik Sara memang belum dewasa tetapi pemikirannya dewasa sekali—bahkan di tengah-tengah kesibukannya, Sara masih peduli dengan masa depan percintaan Naruto, kakaknya—jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya—ia merasa jauh sekali dari Sara—dan lagi ia tidak bingung lagi, alasan kenapa Sasuke bisa bertekuk lutut kepada gadis kecil yang berada di depannya sekarang ini—karena mungkin jika ia seorang lelaki, mungkin ia pun akan jatuh cinta pada Sara juga.

"Sakura-neechan, aku mau membangunkan Naruto-niisan sekali lagi ya? Boleh kan?" tanya Sara menunjuk direksi tempat kamar Naruto berada. "Dia bisa terlambat ke sekolah kalau sekarang tidak bangun."

"U-um,"—duh, ia jadi merasa canggung begini. Sakura bangkit berdiri dan membersihkan piring dan mangkuk yang kotor, pikirannya menerawang jauh; satu kali lagi, ia mengerti kenapa Ino memanggilnya sebagai gadis biasa—sebab semua keturuan keluarga Namikaze luar biasa semua, jika dibandingkan dengan keluarganya, ayahnya, Kizashi seorang chef biasa, ibunya sebagai ibu rumah tangga biasa—dan Shi pekerjaannya seorang host di klub malam biasa, semuanya biasa—namun Naruto mencintainya dengan luar biasa.

Mungkin ia harus sedikit membuka hatinya untuk Naruto.

Sakura mendesah pelan setelah selesai mencuci piring—ia tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana, baru pertama kalinya ia mengalami cinta yang rumit begini—tetap di tempat atau mencoba berjalan bersama Naruto. Pilihan yang sulit; ia tertunduk sedikit—tetap di tempat atau tidak—? Ia akhirnya tersenyum sedikit; semua jawaban ada pada Naruto, ia cuma bisa melihat, apa bisa ia jatuh cinta, sekali lagi.

"Sakura, kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Yahiko yang sejak tadi memerhatikan gerak-gerik gadis itu.

Sakura tersadar. "Ah, a, aku tidak sakit kok, Yahiko-niisan," sahutnya gugup.

"Oh, ya. Aku sudah memasukan semua sushi buatanku ke dalam kotak bekal makan siangmu," kata Yahiko mengulurkan kotak bekal berwarna pink kepada Sakura. "Nah, sekarang tinggal mengisi kotak bekal Nar—!"

"Tunggu sebentar Yahiko-niisan," potong Sakura cepat, ia merasa salah tingkah ketika Yahiko menatapnya. "Bekal makanan Naruto biar aku saja ya yang membuatkannya?" tanyanya dengan pipi yang merona. "Um, tapi aku ingin Yahiko-niisan membantuku juga? Habisnya terakhir kali Naruto memakan masakanku, dia pingsan, aku tidak mau itu terjadi lagi."

Yahiko tersenyum—senyum yang jahil. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti sekali maksudmu Sakura. Aku akan membantumu,"

Bibir Sakura mengukir senyum cerah setelah mendengarnya. "Terima kasih Yahiko-niisan! Ah, mohon bantuannya, Yahiko-sensei! Hehehe..."

.x.

Sakura membuka kotak bekal milik Naruto, dan meneguk ludahnya; ia akhirnya membuatnya juga—dibantu Yahiko tentunya, meskipun hanya masakan sederhana; nasi putih, telur dadar rumput laut gulung, tomat beserta sayuran hijau sebagai salad. "Um... Yahiko-niisan, apa ini tidak terlalu sederhana?"

Yahiko tersenyum. "Aku tahu Sakura akan menanyakan hal itu. Sakura pernah dengan 'sihir lima warna'[1]? Maksudnya kita memakan makanan yang berbeda warna. Seperti warna merah yang ada pada tomat, warna kuning yang terdapat pada telur, warna hijau dari salad, warna putih dari nasi, dan warna hitam dari rumput laut. Semua hidangan ini bagus untuk kesehatan tubuh. Bukankah, kau ingin menyajikan makanan yang sehat untuk Naruto?"

Sakura terdiam takjub mendengarnya; ia tidak pernah mendengar 'sihir lima warna' sebelumnya, pengetahuannya tentang masakan memang kecil. "Begitukah? Ya, aku memang ingin membuat makanan yang sehat buat Naruto karena dia selalu makan ramen,"

Yahiko mengangguk. "Kalau Sakura memenuhi menu makanan di piring dengan lima warna utama ini dengan rutin, kulit yang kusam serta berat badanmu bisa turun loh, sihir lima warna ini bisa sebagai mempercantik diri juga."

"Huwo? Benarkah?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Olahraga rutin juga jangan lupa untuk hasil yang terbaik," tambah Yahiko.

"Oh..." gumam Sakura, dan menatap lagi isi bekal bento milik Naruto cemas; apa mau pemuda itu akan memakannya ya? Masakan yang sederhana begini.

'Hal sesederhana itu penting bagiku loh Sakura-chan. Aku senang sekali Sakura-chan mau melakukan sesuatu untukku. Aku mau mencoba lagi.'

Senyum di bibir Sakura terukir kembali mengingat perkataan Naruto kemarin—ia yakin pemuda itu akan memakannya, kan Naruto sudah mengatakan mau mencoba masakannya lagi; ia menaruh kotak bekal milik Naruto di atas meja makan. "Aku berangkat dulu ya Yahiko-niisan."

"Eh? Kau tidak mau berangkat bersama Naruto?" tanya Yahiko.

Sakura menggeleng; sudah mencapai batasnya menunggu Naruto untuk berangkat bersama. "Aku dapat tugas piket hari ini, jadi harus berangkat lebih awal. Bye." katanya ramah barulah keluar dari rumahnya.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan,"

"Ha'i," sahut Sakura ramah—setelah jaraknya dengan rumahnya cukup jauh, ia menghela napas kecil; sebenarnya ia tidak ada tugas piket hari ini; ia sengaja berangkat sendiri karena takut ketika Naruto bangun dan bertemu dengannya, pemuda itu akan menanyakan kejadian semalam, ia masih belum menemukan jawaban yang tepat, jadi lebih baik sendiri saja hari ini—lagi pula, berangkat sekolah sendirian agak menenangkan hatinya.

"Saku—ra—chan—"

Sakura menaikan alisnya, ia merasa telinganya mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya samar-samar—ah mungkin cuma suara angin.

"Sakura—chan—"

Lagi. Ia mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya, kali ini Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sakura—chan!"

Ternyata arah asal dari suara itu dari belakangnya, ia pun menolehkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya merasakan sinar matahari mengenai matanya, sulit sekali membuka mata sepenuhnya jika begini; ia menaruh tangan di atas alisnya sebagai penghalang cahaya, matanya jauh lebih baik sekarang, sebentar—ia dapat melihat seluet tubuh—pria, berambut pirang—? "Naru—to—?"—ia menegaskan lagi penglihatannya, dan benar sesuai dugaannya itu Naruto yang sedang berlari ke arahnya—dengan... kecepatan super! "What the—!"—ia lantas menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan—bermaksud untuk menghentikan laju lari pemuda berambut pirang itu—namun naas, entah karena laju lari Naruto yang terlalu cepat sampai-sampai lupa mengerem atau karena tangannya yang kurang kuat menahan laju lari pemuda itu, ia pun terjatuh dengan Naruto berada di atasnya.

"Itai, itai," rintih Sakura memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Sakura-chan kenapa kau meninggalkan aku, dattebayo?" tanya Naruto sedikit marah, lalu ia mengeluarkan kotak bekal miliknya dari dalam tas. "Dan benarkah ini untukku?"

Satu kedutan muncul di dahi Sakura. "Fu—menyingkir dari tubuhku Naruto! Kau itu berat sekali!" teriaknya marah besar.

"Maaf," kata Naruto menyesal, menyingkir dari tubuh Sakura dan berdiri. "Ayo,"—ia mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis itu.

Sakura memandang sesaat uluran tangan itu sebelum ia menerimanya. "Kau keterlaluan, aku ini perempuan bukan bendera merah! Main tubruk-tubruk seenaknya seperti banteng."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Sakura-chan, aku tidak sengaja," kata Naruto tertawa tidak berdosa.

Sakura menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Oh, ya Sakura-chan apa benar ini untukku?" tanyanya menunjuk kotak bekal miliknya lagi.

Sakura mengangguk. "Kau ingin mencoba masakanku kan? Makanya kubuatkan, karena aku dibantu Yahiko-niisa jadi kurasa rasanya enak. Kau tidak perlu takut akan pingsan lagi setelah memakannya."

Naruto terharu mendengarnya. "Sakura-chan—"—sebelum ia berhasil memeluk Sakura, wajahnya sudah bertubrukan terlebih dahulu dengan tas milik gadis berambut pink tersebut. "Itai,"

"Memangnya aku mengizinkanmu memelukku seenakmu?" tanya Sakura 'sopan'—setelah merasa Naruto menyerah, ia memakai tas miliknya lagi. "Kenapa kau bisa berbeda sekali dengan Sara? Huh."

"Sara-chan? Tentu saja aku dan dia berbeda, Sakura-chan. Aku ini lelaki sementara Sara-chan perempuan," sahut Naruto menggelengkan kepala, tidak habis pikir dengan pemikiran Sakura.

Satu kedutan muncul di dahi Sakura, lagi. "Maksudku kelakuan kalian itu berbeda sekali," katanya jengkel. "Ah, sudahlah! Lupakan! Istirahat nanti kau mau makan di mana?"

"Istirahat—?" Naruto berpikir sebentar. "Aku dan teman-teman yang lain akan ke atas atap buat makan bersama di sana."

"Kau senang sekali ya melanggar peraturan?" tanya Sakura malas. "Jelas-jelas tidak diperbolehkan makan di atap sekolah."

"Yah, itu ide Kiba sih bukan aku Sakura-chan," kata Naruto membela dirinya.

"Terus kenapa mau ikutan sih?" Sakura balik bertanya, yang membuat Naruto tidak bisa membalas ucapannya, ia pun menghela napas. "Ah, sudahlah, istirahat nanti kau harus ke kelasku ya?" tanyanya.

Semangat Naruto langsung berkobar seketika. "Apa ini kencan?!"

"Bukan!" bantah Sakura dengan rona merah di pipinya. "Aku hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu sebelum kau makan siang. Bisa tidak?"

Naruto mengangguk-ngangguk ceria.

"Baguslah," kata Sakura. "Jangan lupa saat jam istirahat! Jam istirahat! Kau dengar!?"

"Ha'i, ha'i,"

.x.

Blam.

"Teman-teman, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan pada kalian," kata Sakura setelah menutup pintu kelasnya.

Ino yang sejak tadi semakin penasaran sejak Sakura membawa kotak besar berhiaskan pita putih dari kantin sekolah, sahabatnya itu sengaja 'mengurung' teman-teman sekelasnya setelah bel istirahat tiba, meski awalnya teman-teman sekelasnya memprotes namun setelah melihat Sakura membawa kotak besar itu, protes mereka hilang jadi penasaran juga sepertinya.

Sakura menaruh kotak yang dibawanya ke meja siswa paling depan, seketika itu juga semua teman-teman berdatangan dan mengelilingi dirinya. "Ini hadiah dari Yahiko-niisan buat kita semua. Um dia berkata padaku kalau lebih baik bersenang-senang dulu sebelum ulangan tiba, makanya Yahiko-niisan membuat makanan ini," jelasnya sambil menarik pita berwarna putih tersebut perlahan.

"Yahiko-niisan? Siapa dia, Sakura?" tanya Ino penasaran, yang disetujui anggukan teman-teman yang lain.

"Kau tahu Yahiko-niisan yang menjadi juri di acara memasak di televisi kan?" Sakura bertanya balik, membuka penutup kotak itu perlahan. "Ini buatan dia,"

"Maksudmu Chef terkenal Yahiko!?" Ino berseru syok, ia lantas melihat penuh rasa penasaran akan isi kota pemberian seorang chef terkenal; ternyata isinya—rainbow cake—mulutnya langsung terbuka lebar akan kecantikan dan aromanya yang harum. "Sugoi..."

Sakura tersenyum puas. "Aku yang membantu mendekorasinya loh," katanya tertawa malu. "Style menghiasku bagus, kan?"

Rasa kagum Ino beserta teman-teman yang lain lenyap seketika itu juga. "Kalau sudah bercampur tangan olehmu, sebagus dan secantik apa pun pasti jadi tidak enak."

Sakura menyipitkan matanya tidak senang. "Aku kan hanya membantu menghias, semua bahan-bahan dan memasak itu urusan Yahiko-niisan."

"Begitukah?" tanya Ino; Sakura mengangguk, membuat semangatnya kembali membara. "Kalau begitu aku mau satu potong, Sakura!"

"Aku juga ya Sakura," kata Temari menunjuk dirinya.

"Aku juga mau dong!" kata Matsuri.

"Baiklah, akan aku potong, aku pastikan semuanya kebagian!" seru Sakura sen, mengambil pisau plastik yang sudah dipersiapkan juga oleh Yahiko.

"Hore! Sakura memang yang terbaik!"

Masih memotong kuenya, Sakura tertawa garing; teman-temannya memang hebat jika soal memuji, dan juga hebat mengkritik tentang masakannya; dibantu oleh Ino, pekerjaannya jauh lebih cepat selesai jadinya, Ino menolongnya menaruh potongan kue ke piring. "Baiklah, akan aku bagikan, masing-masing mengambil satu potong kue, ya?"

"Ha'i," sahut teman-teman sekelas termasuk Ino, semangat.

Sakura mulai berkeliling sambil membawa piring berisi kue di tangannya; siapa sangka ini menjadi menyenangkan sekali—melihat wajah teman-temannya bahagia ketika melahap kue—ini memang benar—refreshing yang baik sebelum ulangan senin depan tiba; ia melirikan mata hijaunya ke piring—kuenya tersisa tiga, untuknya, Naruto dan—Sasuke, mengingat pemuda berambut hitam itu membuatnya termenung, Sasuke tidak ada di kelasnya, sepertinya sewaktu ia ke kantin, pemuda itu pun juga pergi.

"Ah," Ino muncul dari belakang Sakura. "Masih ada sisanya ya? Buatku saja ya?"

Sakura lantas menjauhkan piringnya dari tangan Ino yang terulur hendak mengambil sisa kue yang ada. "Tidak boleh! Ini buatku dan Sasuke-kun!"

"Heh?" Ino mendesah kecewa. "Kenapa harus juga dia kau kasih? Dia itu kan sudah berkata kasar padamu kemarin! Tidak usah dikasih saja pada lelaki yang berkata kasar begitu pada seorang perempuan!"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya; ini sudah berjanji pada Yahiko untuk memberikan kue ke teman-temannya, ia tidak bisa memasukan masalah pribadinya dengan Sasuke. "Aku akan mencari dia."

Ino menepuk keningnya. "Terserah kaulah."—kenapa sih Sakura senang sekali menghampiri seseorang yang selalu menyakiti hati gadis itu?

Sakura berjalan keluar kelas—ia berhenti untuk berpikir sebentar—saat masih menjadi 'fangirl', Sasuke sering menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di bawah pohon sakura sambil menghabiskan makan siangnya, di sana sepi dari keramaian, tidak heran Sasuke sering ke sana—ia harap Sasuke masih suka ke sana—ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang sekolah, pohon sakura itu letaknya di samping ruang klub kyudo—mungkin ia bisa juga memberikan kue pada Naruto.

Tanpa disadari, Sakura sudah sampai di depan ruang klub kyudo, dengan takut-takut ia mengintip di celah pintu yang terbuka—tidak ada Naruto di dalam, sepertinya pemuda itu sungguh-sungguh menuruti perkataannya untuk ke kelasnya saat jam istirahat tiba, namun sampai ia membagikan makanan ke teman-temannya tadi, Naruto tidak kunjung muncul—ia pun menghela napas berat, tidak ada pilihan lain selain langsung mendatangi tempat Sasuke sekarang ini—padahal ia berharap jika ada Naruto yang menemani, situasinya takkan menjadi canggung, kemarin ia juga sudah mengatakan hal yang kasar pada Sasuke.

Sakura menemukan Sasuke di sana—duduk bersandar di bawah pohon sakura sambil mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya—mungkin mengirim email ke Sara—ia sempat ragu mendekati namun pada akhirnya ia mendekati juga—Sasuke tak menyadari keberadaannya awalnya, hingga akhirnya sadar saat ia berdehem-dehem barulah pemuda itu melepaskan kontak matanya dari ponsel ke mata hijaunya. "Aku membawakan kue untukmu, Sasuke-kun," katanya ramah tanpa basa-basi mengulurkan satu potong kue.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu berkali-kali bahwa aku tidak menyukai makanan yang manis-manis kan?" tanya Sasuke kalem, mengetik sesuatu di ponsel miliknya lagi.

Memang Sasuke pernah bilang kata-kata tadi, tetapi tujuannya kemari hanya ingin menepati janji. Ia berjongkok, menaruh potong kue di atas kotak bekal milik Sasuke dan berdiri lagi. "Aku tak peduli mau diapakan kue ini, yang pasti aku sudah menepati janjiku. Bye."—ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam.

"Sakura,"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya lewat celah bahunya. "Apa?" sahutnya malas.

Sasuke melirikan matanya ke lain arah ketika beradu pandang dengan mata hijau Sakura. "Maaf,"

Eh? Sakura membalikan tubuhnya secara refleks—seorang Uchiha Sasuke baru saja meminta maaf pada 'mantan fangirl-nya'—? Apa, pendengarannya salah tangkap? Sasuke tidak pernah satu kali pun meminta maaf tentang apa pun padanya! "Apa maksudnya tadi—?"

Sasuke bangkit berdiri barulah menjawab, "Soal kemarin. Aku menyesal sudah mengatakan hal yang buruk padamu,"

Sakura ber-oh ria. "Um, aku tidak terlalu memikirkan soal itu sih,"—bohong besar.

"Kalau begitu—"

"Sakura-chan!" panggil Naruto, memotong perbincangan Sasuke dan Sakura. "Dan—Sasuke—teme," ia menyipitkan mata saat mengetahui siapa lawan bicaranya. "Ada apa ini? Kau mencoba selingkuh dariku, Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke ikut menyipitkan matanya tidak senang dengan panggilan 'teme' namun ia tidak mengatakan apa pun.

"Siapa yang selingkuh!" bantah Sakura tidak terima. "Aku cuma mau memberikan kue padanya!"

Meski begitu, Naruto tidak melepaskan pandangan tidak sukanya pada Sasuke. "Kue? Untuknya? Hoo... pembelaan yang baik."

Sakura menepuk keningnya. "Ini! Kue bagianmu! Yahiko-niisan menyuruhku untuk memberimu juga."

Naruto menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Sepertinya lezat—eh! Tunggu dulu! Jadi Sakura-chan menyuruhku ke kelas cuma buat ini?"

"Memangnya mau apa lagi?" Sakura bertanya balik, malas.

"Oh," Naruto bergumam lesu; padahal ia sempat berpikir mungkin Sakura mau mengajak makan siang bersama ternyata bukan.

"Ehem," Sasuke berdehem agar mendapat perhatian Naruto dan Sakura. "Urusan kalian sudah selesai denganku, kan? Jadi bisakah kalian berdua pergi?" tanyanya kalem.

Sakura ber-oh ria, barulah ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi—kembali menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil bekal makan siangnya.

"Dia itu masih pedas sekali bicaranya pada perempuan." gerutu Naruto menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepalanya—makanya ia kebingungan saat mengetahui adiknya menjalin cinta dengan pemuda yang memiliki mulut 'pedas' begitu—"Duh, jadi kesal lagi sama Sasuke-teme."

"Mau bagaimana lagi toh mereka itu saling mencintai," kata Sakura. "Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan menghalangi mereka, semakin kau menghalangi mereka, semakin besar cinta mereka—itu menurut buku yang aku baca."

"Begitukah?" Naruto bergumam. "Kalau memang begitu, sama seperti cintaku padamu, Sakura-chan!"

"Memangnya ada yang menghalangimu, hah?" tanya Sakura menghela napas kecil.

"Ada,"

Sakura menaikan alisnya; siapa yang menghalangi mereka berdua—? Tidak ada diingatannya tuh—apa Naruto sedang bergurau—? "Siapa?"

"Kau," jawab Naruto singkat dan sederhana.

Satu kedutan muncul di kening Sakura. "Aku mau ke kelas!" katanya jengkel; dasar pemuda yang aneh, masa ia sebagai penghalang sih!?

"E—eh! Sakura-chan jangan marah dong! Aku cuma bergurau saja." kata Naruto mengikuti dari belakang sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Sakura-chan, kau ini mudah sekali ya emosi, nanti wajahmu cepat tu—" Naruto tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sakura sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tajam ke arahnya—refleks, ia tertawa canggung.

"Apa yang mau kau katakan soal wajahku?" tanya Sakura 'manis'.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kaku.

"Bagus," kata Sakura masih 'manis'—ia memasuki ke kelasnya, kemudian berbalik,menghadap Naruto yang berdiri di luar. "Kalau begitu, sudah ya! Sampai sini saja. Cepat masuk ke kelasmu!"

"Sakura-ch—"

Blam.

Sakura langsung menutup pintu kelasnya sebelum Naruto sempat berkata apa pun, setelahnya ia menghela napas berat—harapannya untuk jatuh cinta lagi sepertinya kemungkinannya kecil.

"Sakura!" panggil Ini ceria.

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Ayo, kita makan bersama!" seru Ino melambaikan tangannya ceria.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Ha'i,"

.x.

Cklek.

"Tadaima," kata Naruto lesu.

"Okaeri nasai," sahut Sara dari arah dapur.

Naruto menyadari sesuatu yang aneh—kok Sara yang menyambutnya? Ia keluar dari rumah untuk memastikan apa ia tidak salah—ia menaikan alis mengetahui ia tidak salah masuk, ini benar rumah Sakura tapi gadis itu mana? Mereka berdua tidak pulang sekolah bersama, Sakura pulang duluan tanpa menunggunya selesai latihan klub kyudo.

"Naruto-niisan kenapa terus berdiri di depan pintu?" tanya Sara heran. "Aku dan Sakura-neechan sudah membuat menu makan malam shabu-shabu loh."

"Oh, begitukah? Baiklah." memang sejak ia masuk ke rumah, aroma yang harum menyambutnya, ia juga berpikir Sakura sedang memasak; Naruto mengikuti Sara memasuki ruang makan—di situ ada Sakura yang sedang menaruh sayur-sayuran ke dalam panci yang berada di atas meja makan pelan-pelan.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Sakura kalem setelah selesai menaruh sayuran ke panci. "Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu?"

Ditanyai begitu membuat Naruto semakin murung. "Sebelum pulang sekolah tadi, Kakashi-sensei mengadakan ulangan dadakan sebagai pemanasan sebelum ulangan semester senin depan, kau tahu sendiri kan Sakura-chan, kelasku ini kelas terbawah. Kakashi-sensei sebagai wali kelas tentu cemas kalau kami tidak naik kelas."

"Bagus dong! Kakashi-sensei peduli pada kalian! Jadi? Apa yang membuatmu murung begini?"

"Aku murung karena nilaiku masih tetap C+, dattebayo!" seru Naruto frustasi.

Sakura menghela napasnya. "Bukankah itu bagus? Nilaimu tidak merah kan? Usaha belajarmu tidak sia-sia,"—meskipun belum mendapat A, bisa dapat C ditambah plus perkembangan yang bagus.

Sara mengangguk, menyetujui. "Benar! Kenapa harus murung? Naruto-niisan seharusnya senang! Aku yakin, Naruto-niisan tidak kena omelan Kakashi-sensei."

Memang benar Naruto tidak kena omelan karena nilainya termasuk lulus meskipun rata-rata. "Tapi target aku kan maunya mendapatkan nilai A++, dattebayo. Gimana bisa senang?"

Sara berpikir sejenak.

Di sisi lain, Sakura sweatdrop. "Hey, sejak kapan di sekolah kita ada nilai A++? Kalau berbicara yang benar." katanya, yang kemudian duduk lagi ke kursi untuk mengecek makanan apa sudah matang atau belum.

"Aku tahu! Sekarang aku tahu!" kata Sara ceria setelah lama berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau Naruto-niisan menyewa guru privat saja?"

"Aku mau saja, tapi kan ulangan semesternya tinggal dua hari lagi. Percuma aku menyewa guru privat kan? Cuma membuang-buang uangku saja," sahut Naruto murung.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan belajar bersama dengan Sasuke-kun? Dia kan siswa kelas 2-A unggulan," Sara memberi saran yang lain, ceria.

"Tidak mau," Naruto langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah; ia yakin jika mengajak Sasuke belajar dengannya, mereka bukan belajar, melainkan ia belajar sendirian sementara Sasuke bermesraan dengan adiknya.

"Shikamaru-niisan?"

"Dia sudah 'diculik' Ino setelah kami selesai ulangan dadakan tadi," sahut Naruto malas.

Sara tertawa mendengarnya, kemudian ia berdehem. "Lalu siapa yang pas dan cocok dong? Yang pasti dia harus kelas 2-A dan pintar juga,"

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Naruto. "Jangan melihatku dong."

Suasana hening memenuhi ruang makan.

"Hm," Sara dan Naruto bergumam bersamaan.

"Hey, mau sampai kapan kalian berdebat?" tanya Sakura, malas melihat kedua Namikaze di depannya. "Dagingnya aku habiskan loh kalau kalian masih berbicara terus nih." lanjutnya sambil mengambil rebusan daging di panci, lalu ia memakannya setelah irisan daging dicelupkan ke saus di mangkuk. "Enak sekali loh."

"Jangan dihabiskan dong, Sakura-neechan." omel Sara, tiga detik kemudian sebuah ide muncul di kepala Sara. "Naruto-niisan—apa Sakura-neechan juga kelas 2-A?" bisiknya pelan.

"Ya," sahut Naruto pelan juga.

"Hoo," Sara bergumam, dan melangkah mendekati Sakura yang asyik makan. "Apa Sakura-neechan juga pintar seperti Sasuke-kun?"

"Tepat," sahut Naruto lagi.

Naruto dan Sara memandang satu sama lain sesaat, barulah mengangguk bersamaan.

Sakura—merasa aneh dengan keheningan yang datang secara tiba-tiba, ia berhenti makan, dan menoleh ke arah duo Namikaze—yang kebetulan menatapanya juga dengan pandangan yang intens dan err—memangsa? "Ke-kenapa kalian berdua menatapku seperti itu?"

Sara menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian memasang wajah seimut mungkin—yang merupakan kelemahan Sakura. "Hm, Sakura-neechan suka mandi di pemandian air panas?"

"Ya, kenapa?" tanya Sakura; tentu saja ia suka, semua orang pun menyukainya juga kan? Kenapa bertanya hal yang tidak penting begini—hah! "Terus terang padaku, apa di balik pertanyaan tadi?"

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa kok, Sakura-neechan," jawab Sara disertai tawa imutnya—yang sukses membuat Sakura tidak lagi curiga. "Kalau Sakura-neechan suka ke pemandian air panas. Bagaimana, um... kalau kita ke sana besok?"

Besok? Sabtu? Memang sekolahnya diliburkan untuk persiapan ulangan semester senin nanti. "Aku mau-mau saja sih tetapi—" kata-kata Sakura menggantung, "—kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanyanya kembali curiga.

"Memang kenapa? Aku cuma ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dan juga ingin lebih mengenal Sakura-neechan," jawab Sara, masih dengan senyum manisnya.

Sakura tersenyum juga akhirnya—"Baiklah, aku mau,"—mana mungkin ia menolak gadis manis seperti ini—?

"Baiklah kita sepakat." tanya Sara. "Tapi sebelum itu Sakura-neechan harus belajar bersama Naruto-ni—"

"Tidak usah," potong Sakura cepat, senyumnya menghilang bergantikan ekspresi wajah yang jengkel—ia seharusnya tahu kalau penawaran tadi, ada udang di balik batu. "Lebih baik berendam saja di rumah," lanjutnya.

"Sakura-neechan, kumohon. Mau, ya?" kata Sara memasang puppy eyes no jutsu, ia bahkan sampai duduk di hadapan Sakura agar 'serangannya' lebih hebat lagi, bisa merubah pikiran Sakura lagi.

Wajah Sakura tetap tidak berubah. "Tidak. Mau," katanya tegas—melanjutkan makannya lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi di pemandian air panas bintang lima, Sakura-neechan?" tanya Sara pantang menyerah.

Sakura menggeleng.

"Bagaimana kalau ada pemandian air panas campurannya?" Naruto ikut-ikutan merayu.

Sakura tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"Kalau ada kursi pijat gratis khusus buat Sakura-neechan?"

"Tidak,"

"Ba-bagaimana kalau ada ice cream gratis?"

"Tidak berguna,"

Sara tertunduk lesu.

"Ada banyak cowok gratis(?)?"—entah apa maksud dari kata Naruto ini, ia hanya ingin membantu adiknya saja.

"Kau pikir aku ini gadis yang seperti apa, Naruto!?" kata Sakura naik pitam.

Naruto dan Sakura bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

Sakura mengembuskan napas—kenapa ia harus terperangkap bersama dua orang marga Namikaze ini? Satu saja sudah pusingnya minta ampun apalagi dua—gara-gara kemarin malam ia menghibur Sara, gadis itu jadi ke rumahnya setiap jam makan kecuali makan siang karena ia berada di sekolah.

"Sakura-neechan bagaimana kalau aku mengajak Sasuke-kun?"—ia tahu Sakura menyukai kekasihnya setelah pertandingan ramen kemarin, pasti tawaran ini Sakura teri—

"Tidak menarik,"

—hasilnya tetap sama saja—Sara tertunduk sedih. "Kenapa Sakura-neechan tetap tidak mau—?"

Sakura sweatdrop—apakah sekarang Sara memainkan akting sedih—?

"Aku akan menyewa kamar ekslusif untuk Sakura-neechan juga. Jadi mau ya?" pinta Sara lebih manja.

Sakura membuang mukanya—tidak tahan dengan keimutan Sara.

"Sakura-neechan," panggil Sara lembut.

Sakura tidak menjawab; sabar. Sabar.

"Sa-ku-ra-neechan,"

"Baiklah!" teriak Sakura akhirnya mengalah. "Nah, bisa tidak kau berhenti memasang wajah innocent-mu?"

Sara tertawa. "Ha'i," katanya. "Aku berhasil Naruto-niisan."

Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya—salut dengan usaha adiknya yang tidak sia-sia.

Sakura memakan lagi makanannya dengan perasaan jengkel. "Dasar."

"Jangan marah dong, Sakura-neechan," kata Sara. "Kan cuma dua hari saja belajar bersamanya."

Sakura diam; dua hari itu baginya seperti dua tahun.

"Ayo, kita lanjut makan."

"Ha'i."

"Itadakimasu!" kata Naruto dan Sara bersamaan.

.x.

Blam.

"Sara sudah pulang?" tanya Sakura begitu Naruto masuki ruang keluarga.

Naruto mengangguk. "Dia, diantar Sasuke-teme,"—ia menekankan kata 'Sasuke' menggambarkan betapa tidak sukanya ia pada teman semasa kecilnya itu.

Sakura ber-oh ria; syukurlah gadis itu sudah pulang; ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi wajah imut Sara jika gadis itu ikutan belajar bersama mereka—tanpa berpikir panjang ia menyerahkan buku sejarah jepang pada Naruto.

Naruto menerimanya dengan wajah kebingungan. "Kenapa menyerahkan ini padaku?"

"Kenapa kau bilang?"—Sakura tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Ya untuk belajar, Naruto. Memangnya apa lagi?"

"Oh,"

"Aku ingin kau membaca halaman yang sudah aku tandai dengan lipatan segitiga di pojok atas," kata Sakura

Naruto mengerti, ia membuka halaman demi halaman—wajahnya yang cerah pun ikutan lenyap setiap kali ia membuka lembaran halaman—dan cemberut setelah selesai mengecek. "Sakura-chan ini sih semua bab."

"Tepat," kata Sakura tanpa beban, mata hijaunya masih fokus pada buku sejarah miliknya. "Cepat hafalkan, aku akan memberikanmu soal setelah kau selesai membacanya."

Naruto menggerutu tidak jelas tetapi ia menuruti perkataan Sakura—membaca dan menghafal kata demi kata.

Sakura tertawa pelan memandangi Naruto yang kesusahan menghafal, sejarah jepang—sepertinya tanpa perlu menidurkan pemuda itu, ia tetap akan memenangkan taruhan ini—rasanya malam ini ia senang sekali.

"Fufufu," Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa aneh begitu Sakura-chan? Memangnya ada yang lucu ya?" tanya Naruto menghentikan membaca bukunya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Memangnya aneh ya? Terserah aku dong mau tertawa atau tidak, bukan urusanmu."

"Yah... itu memang benar sih," sahut Naruto setuju, dan lanjut membaca lagi. "Toh aku senang melihatmu senang, dari pada melihatmu bersedih,"

Mulai lagi gombalnya. Sakura memutar bola matanya, lebih baik lanjut membaca lagi—

"Aku sudah selesai membacanya." kata Naruto.

Eh? "Hm,"—cepat sekali; buku sejarah kan ada delapan bab, hebat sekali, ia saja baru sampai membaca tiga bab, terpotong karena membuat soal untuk Naruto sih. "Kau benar-benar sudah selesai menghafal?" tanyanya curiga.

"Aku, rasa," sahut Naruto sekenanya.

Sakura menghela napas kecil, ia menyodorkan lembaran soal yang sudah dibuatnya. "Ini, cepat kerjakan."—dari pada marah, lebih baik mengetes kemampuan menghafal Naruto.

Naruto menerimanya, dan mulai mengerjakan lembar kertas soal buatan Sakura.

Sakura melanjutkan membaca bukunya lagi, baru sampai mana ia tadi ya? Oh, bab tiga; kalau begini jadi susah belajarnya, ternyata lebih enak belajar sendirian dibanding bersama-sama—sudahlah, ini sudah terjadi mau bagaimana lagi, lagi pula besok ia akan berangkat berendam kan?

Refreshing yang menyenangkan untuk sementara—apalagi Sara sudah bilang padanya jika pemandian air panas yang akan mereka datangi itu kelas atas, pasti menyenangkan—karena mereka cuma berdua, mungkin Sara akan mengajak teman selebriti yang lain, yang wajahnya sebanding dengan Brat Pitt atau Tom Cruise—? Ah, itu sebuah pemandian air panas impian bagi gadis biasa sepertinya—

"Aku sudah selesai,"

"Ah, ya..."—kata Sakura sekenanya, masih melamunkan pemandian air panas impiannya; ia mengambil kertas milik Naruto lemah dan lembut, dan menjajarkan dengan wajahnya, lamunanya terputus setelah Naruto berdehem, ia pun mengecek kertas soal Naruto—wajahnya yang tadi cerah—perlahan berubah datar—lalu marah besar setiap kali membaca jawaban semakin ke bawah; de javu. "Apa-apaan ini sih? Nilaimu C lagi!" teriaknya marah.

"Begitukah? Aku sudah berusaha sebisaku, dattebayo." kata Naruto kecewa.

"Dasar. Kalau begitu aku akan membuat soal yang baru," kata Sakura, menyiapkan satu lembar kertas putih kosong.

"Baiklah Sakura-chan, tapi bisakah kita istirahat sejenak? Aku ngantuk nih," pinta Naruto. "Lanjutkan belajarnya dua jam lagi saja ya?"

"Aku tidak mau menerima jawaban tidak tegas seperti itu!" seru Sakura marah besar. "Hafalkan sekali lagi! Sebelum nilaimu bisa mencapai B+, takkan kuizinkan kau tidur."

Naruto terkejut bukan main; tidak boleh tidur sebelum ia mendapat nilai B+? Yang benar saja! Ini namanya penyiksaan! Seharusnya ia dan Sara tidak merayu Sakura untuk belajar bersama jika tahu akan begini namun ini semua sudah terjadi, ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menurutinya.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak sih ingin mendapat ranking satu?" tanya Sakura pedas.

"Tentu saja aku mau, hanya saja setiap orang pintar kan butuh tidur yang cukup supaya konsentrasinya tidak terganggu," bela Naruto.

Sakura terdiam. Memang benar sih—kalau begitu, cuma ada satu cara lain—ia merebut buku sejarah jepang milik Naruto, setelah itu ia pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil gunting dan lakban kertas.

Naruto menaikan alis, tidak paham apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh gadis itu. "Sakura-chan—apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan semua barang-ba—!" perkataannya terputus ketika matanya menyaksikan Sakura menggunting buku halaman sejarah miliknya. "Sakura-chan kenapa kau melakukan ini, dattebayo!?"

—apa gadis yang dicintainya ini sedang mengamuk dikarenakan ia terus mengeluh!? Sungguh menyeramkan.

"Aku ingin kau menempelkan ini semua di pintu lemari pakaianmu," kata Sakura menyerahkan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang diguntingnya dan juga masing-masing sudah diberi lakban kertas kecil di atasnya.

Naruto menerimanya. "Ditempel di pintu lemari pakaianku? Untuk apa, dattebayo?" tanya heran.

"Sambil memakai baju, kau bisa menghafalnya," jawab Sakura. "Aku juga akan memberikan lembaran lain yang sama. Kau bisa menempelkannya di setiap cermin di kamar dan kamar mandi juga, ah, ruang makan boleh juga. Aku juga mau menghafal."

"Apa?"—tidak salah dengar telinganya ini? Setiap cermin, Naruto harus menempelkannya? Setiap ia memakai baju, berdandan, mandi, ia harus menghafal? Bukankah itu namanya kejam—? Apa... setiap orang pintar melakukan hal itu—? Ia dulu tidak. Apa hanya Sakura—?

"Kuberitahu satu rahasiaku padamu," kata Sakura dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Eh—?" rahasia—? Seorang seperti Sakura pun memiliki rahasia sampai-sampai membuat kedua pipi gadis itu merona merah—? Pasti itu sesuatu yang memalukan! Menarik. "Apa itu, dattebayo?"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini akan membuatmu semangat atau tidak," kata Sakura sambil menghela napas kecil. "Tapi, kalau memang kau berhasil mendapat ranking satu dan kita berciuman, itu menjadi ciuman pertama bagiku."

Naruto bengong.

Ciuman pertama bagi Sakura—chan—?

Sakura—gadis yang disukainya—belum pernah—berciuman.

Berciuman—pffft.

"Sakura-chan kau masih perawan!?" tanya Naruto syok berat—ini berita-berita yang besar! Bagaimana bisa gadis secantik Sakura belum pernah merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya berciuman—what the—!? Ataukah ini cuma candaan Sakura—? Dasar.

"Yah, kau tahu kan, aku selalu sibuk mengejar Sasuke-kun, jadi—" Sakura tertawa garing—ia terkejut sekali saat Naruto menggenggam tangannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tenang saja Sakura-chan, aku akan membuat ciuman pertamamu indah dan sulit dilupakan," kata Naruto serius. "Kalau... kau siap melakukannya, sekarang, tutuplah matamu—"

"Siapa yang mau melakukannya denganmu?" tanya Sakura—memukul wajah Naruto yang seenaknya mendekati wajahnya. "Kuberitahu satu hal lagi, itu hanya 'ciuman penyegar', bibir kita bersentuhan, dan sudah selesai janjiku padamu."

"Eh—?" Naruto belum dengar kesepakatan yang satu itu loh—Sakura kok seenaknya membuat peraturan—?

"Sudah, aku mau tidur," kata Sakura menguap lebar, menaiki tangga setelah mengambil buku miliknya..

"Hah—sudahlah." Naruto bergumam lesu; ia juga sudah mengantuk, ia pun membereskan lembaran buku miliknya, lalu menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas, dan melewati Sakura dengan kepala tertunduk—seandainya saja ia mau menolehkan kepalanya, ia pasti akan melihat wajah Sakura yang merona merah ketika ia melewati gadis itu.

Blam.

"Hm, untunglah Naruto sedang murung," kata Sakura pelan; ia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apalagi jika ditanya kenapa wajahnya merona begitu, ia tidak pernah membocorkan rahasianya yang menurutnya memalukan itu—ia terbawa suasana tadi karena Naruto terlalu banyak berpikir.

Sakura tersenyum lebar, ia segera masuk ke kamarnya—ia harus tampil fresh besok, ia kan mau ke pemandian air panas kelas atas dengan Sara.

Ia tidak sabar menantinya.

Bersambung...

[1] sihir lima warna: diambil dari manga 170cm Otometica by Meg Sakura

CEKBIOAURORAN (kenapa emosi? Saya juga emosi sasu mesra-mesraan sama sara wkwkwk... ga bisa jadi rate m -_- ini udah idenya rate T :)), HyperBlack Hole (syukurlah masih wajar :) kamu ga seneng yang gitu ya? Yah, ide saya itu seringnya emang naru yang diposisi gitu :/ jelas lanjut dong fic yang lama, tapi mau fokus sama yang ini dulu :)), Dear God (ya masih lanjut, kapan tamatnya wkwkwk... ini udah lanjut ;)), Lora 29 Alus (ini udah lanjut :D), Ae Hatake (jujur aja saya kaget loh pas baca ripiu kamu, saya ga tau klo ini mirip fic barbara :/ saya sampe nanya sama yang ultah apa emang bener, ternyata hentai bodyguard ya? Saya udah baca fic itu tapi dulu, itu baru 1 chapter doang :/ fic ini murni ide saya, muncul pas chat sama yang ultah wkwkwkwk... well, saya rasa mungkin mengecewakan ya mirip sama fic author lain termasuk saya sendiri), Paijo Payah (aku sempet nyerah bikin humor-nya di chap ini tapi semoga kena lagi :D), Rbm (ya dilanjutin sampe ending kok, klo enggak bisa digebrak-gebrak lagi sama yang ultah :D), Cherry Foxy13 (sara itu ibarat nee yang mungkin jadi pacar sasu :p kan naru suka makan ramen ;)), Andre (wah, udah ketebak ya? Hehehe... abisnya rada aneh aja klo naru saya buat kalah wkwkwk... XD), Guest(makasih :) word-nya sengaja biar panjang, biar cepet tamat :D)

Ternyata masih bersambung... wkwkwk saya pusing ngetiknya :p

Sedikit terlambat ya? Seharusnya minggu kemaren, tapi author ini kan juga ikutan lebaran, mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya readers sekalian :) dan jalan-jalan tentunya :p sungguh refreshing yang menyenangkan XD

Thanks for reading... 


End file.
